Wilted Rose
by Tenshi no Toki
Summary: [Sequel to ALFoR] After selling his soul to save Marik, the mute Malik is slowly dying with Seto finding himself powerless to help. Meanwhile, Bakura tries to reason with a reckless Marik as Ryou searches for a way to save both demon and human. [MxM, BxR]
1. The Fool

**

* * *

**

Wilted Rose

**Summary:** (Sequel to ALFoR) After selling his soul to save Marik, the mute Malik is slowly dying with Seto finding himself powerless to help. Meanwhile, Bakura tries to reason with a reckless Marik as Ryou searches for a way to save both demon and human. (MxM, BxR)

**Rated:** T

**Genre:** Supernatural/Romance

**Author's Note:** Well, that didn't take to long to work out; outlined and analyzed in just two long days! To those that are following me from this story's predecessor, welcome back! To anyone who's stumbled across this fic while browsing, **I strongly suggest you read **_**A Little Fall of Rain**_** before reading this**…because, well, I doubt you'll get the story if you don't. Seriously, go read that first, this fic isn't going anywhere.

**Disclaimer: **It's still _not_ mine…

**1 – The Fool**

Hasina Ishtar was a fairly attractive woman; this is to say, she didn't look to be in her mid-forties. Her face was only just beginning to show signs of its age, fine lines forming at the corners of her honey colored eyes and around her thin lips, which were almost always pulled into a soft smile. Grey streaks raced through her once uniformly light brown hair, though a bottle of carefully applied hair dye easily solved that inconvenience. She was often described as 'good intentioned,' always meaning well, but never understanding the full effects of her actions. Hardly anyone had ever seen her upset, save for a number of weeks seventeen years ago when the love of her life, a man whose name was never spoken, had left one night and never bothered to come back. She was left alone to care for their then three year old son, who had been understandably confused and hurt upon hearing that his own father had abandoned them. Now that son was all grown up and living in a dormitory miles away, calling twice a month and visiting even less. He had seemed to grow more mature every time she saw him, losing more and more of the childish features she had grown so accustomed to, looking now like the man he was going to become. The last visit in particular caused Hasina to experience a rush of unwanted nostalgia; his dark, half lidded stare was so reminiscent of his father's that she couldn't even look at him directly. She felt stupid for acting so awkwardly in the presence of her own son, but still couldn't help but wish he had inherited her golden eyes in lieu of his father's deep indigo.

It was early September and the air was taking on a subtle frigidness that caught many scantily clad teenagers off guard. The leaves were spotted with orange and yellow freckles, some even carrying rich red bruises; the multitude of shades and colors making Hasina's street look like it was plucked from the front of a greeting card. The single mother watched from her window as lights began to flicker on in the surrounding houses, the warm glow piercing through the incoming darkness like a hot knife through wax. There was one house, and only one house, that remained hidden in the night, as it had been for the past three and a half years.

The house directly adjacent to Hasina's was empty; the family of two orphans who had lived there last moved away six months before her son had left for college. Their departure had left him crushed and, if Hasina didn't know any better, heartbroken. One Malik Ishtal, the younger of the two siblings by a good ten years, had grown very close to her son, so much so that they could finish each other's sentences like it was second nature. He was also extremely delicate looking, a feature that defied his stubborn personality; the boy was like a firecracker packaged in beautiful wrapping paper. Her son was infamous for his biting comments and love of confrontation, and so far, Malik was the only person who could leave him speechless. Hasina often wondered how the two Ishtals were doing, hoping that one day they might even drop by for a visit. The elder sibling, Isis, had come to her in tears on more than one occasion, the stress of being so young and holding so much responsibility often getting the best of her.

Hasina drifted from the window and settled onto her couch, which had once seemed too small, but now felt too big. Extending an olive colored hand, she twisted a round knob on a small lamp until it made a soft click, enveloping the living room in a warm glow. A loud sigh reverberated throughout the house. It was only the beginning of another long, lonely night.

Just as she was about to turn on the television, her doorbell rang three consecutive times, followed by rhythmic knocks holding an air of urgency she had never heard before. Her curiosity getting the better of her, Hasina stood up quickly and wrapped her thin fingers around the cold doorknob. She paused. There wasn't anyone she was expecting, and no one in their right mind would think to sell their goods so close to dinnertime. Nevertheless, she reasoned a rapist or thief wouldn't bother knocking before entering. Just to be safe, her other hand hovered over the wooden handle of a nearby umbrella, hoping those Judo lessons she took would finally come in handy. Steadying her breath, Hasina opened the door, a rush of sweetly scented autumn wind offering her their 'hello.' She shut her eyes quickly and sneezed, not expecting such a chilly greeting.

"Uh…excuse me, are you Miss Ishtar?" A breathless voice asked tiredly.

Amber eyes cracked open to find a sweaty young man with a piercing gaze standing at the doorstep, face damp with perspiration. She drew her hand away from the umbrella and clasped both on her chest, looking at the stranger tenderly.

"Yes? Can I help you?" The man's mahogany eyes regarded her skeptically, as if weighing the sincerity of her words.

"I'm sorry to bother you so late at night," he continued, lowering his gaze, "but I have some news concerning your son; I'm his roommate you see and-"

"Has something happened to Marik?" The older woman said feverishly, grabbing both his shoulders. "Why didn't he come to me himself? Is he hurt? Was there an accident?"

"No, no, nothing's wrong with him at the moment, but-"

"Oh thank the heavens, you scared me for a moment," she sighed, running a shaking hand through her short hair. "Ah! I'm sorry, I never offered you a proper welcome, did I Mr.…?"

"My name is Bakura Touzoku," the medical student said quickly, irritated he was cut off. "But there's still something I wanted to talk to you-"

"Oh, I'll be happy to talk, just not here. It's much too cold for you to be standing outside you see. How did you get here? I didn't hear a car coming…" She looked over his shoulder at an extremely worn looking bicycle. "Don't tell me that you _biked_ all the way here? Do you have any idea how far we are from your college? Oh you poor thing, you must be exhausted! Would you care for a cup of tea? I was just about to brew some up."

"Miss Ishtar I really-"

"Please, you can call me Hasina."

"Eh…Hasina, I need to get back to the dormitories before tomorrow morning, so if I could just tell you-"

"I understand completely; we'll talk over tea, how does that sound? And I'll drive you back if we run a bit late, hm? Don't want you traversing the streets alone in the dark now! Come in, come in! Make yourself at home."

Before Bakura could protest, the woman had walked briskly into the kitchen, humming a bubbly melody he recognized from Marik's cell phone ring. Slipping off his shoes, Bakura stepped into the large house barefooted, enjoying the cool tile beneath his tired feet. He paused in front of a circular mirror in the hallway, cringing at the sight of his sweat-drenched face. His first instinct was to beg Marik's mother to let him use the shower, but decided against it. He was in a hurry, and things like personal hygiene would have to be put aside for more important matters.

A table full of framed pictures caught Bakura's eye next. Checking to see that Hasina was still busy, he walked over and inspected one of the largest photographs very closely. It must have been taken a short time before Malik had left for America, for the younger boy's face was just as Bakura had remembered it: young, gorgeous, and full of life. The young Ishtal was posed playfully in front of Marik, who looked like he was trying to seduce the camera. Hasina sat in the back, once again smiling her sweet smile. There was another woman Bakura had never seen before, but he assumed it was Malik's older sister. Her long black hair framed a sculpted tan face, and brilliant teal eyes shone regally from under heavily applied eyeliner. She also looked to be annoyed, despite the smile. The medical student could only assume it was because Marik was so close to her brother.

"Tea's done!" Hasina chimed, walking into the living room with a tray full of drink and some crackers. "I hope you don't mind that it's a bit strong, I could grab some honey if you want me to."

"No, it'll fine," Bakura insisted, taking his spot across from her and selecting his cup.

"You must forgive me for being so scatter-brained," she apologized, bowing slightly. "It's just that ever since Marik left, the only human contact I've had recently is with my boyfriend. Ooh, but I don't think Marik likes him much…that could be a problem…"

"Speaking of your son Miss Ishtar," Bakura grumbled, seeing as that was the reason he was there in the first place, "while he's not in any trouble currently, I felt like I needed to tell you about certain…erm, changes he's been going through lately."

"Everyone goes through changes Bakura; it's a part of growing up." She blew gently on her tea before taking a small sip.

"These aren't typical changes Miss Ishtar!"

A tinge of irritation glimmered in Hasina's eye. "Bakura, my son isn't a _typical boy_ as you very well know having lived in the same room with him for so long. It's very sweet that you're concerned, but coming to tell me face to face that Marik is acting strange is hardly any reason to give me a heart attack. And furthermore-"

"Marik's tried to kill himself three times already," Bakura blurted out, deciding the sugarcoated approach wasn't working. "He first tried to purposely overdose on some painkillers, later he jammed one of our butter knives into a light socket. Two weeks ago I found him lying in our bathroom after cutting his wrists." He looked into Hasina's kind golden eyes, now widened in terror. "You don't need me to tell you that this is serious."

"Why?" She whispered, tearing up. "Why would he do any of those things? H-Haven't I been giving him enough attention? Did something happen in school? Are his grades dropping, what is it?" Her voice became higher after each question until it was almost a shriek.

"Do you…do you remember a boy named Malik Ishtal?"

"Yes, he used to be our next door neighbor," she answered, gesturing toward the empty house next to hers. "But what does Malik have to do with anything? He and his sister moved to America around three years ago. They left so quickly that they didn't even bother selling their place, it's considered abandoned."

"Marik found out that they had died in a house fire a few months after they arrived," Bakura said solemnly, conveniently leaving out _how_. Pale hands dug into his jean pockets as he pulled out a neatly folded piece of paper and handed it to Hasina. "I brought some newspaper articles I found on the Internet. I know that he and Malik were very close."

"You have no idea," Hasina breathed, reading the English words with some difficulty. "You couldn't separate them…they were closer than peanut butter and jelly…" She paused, a watery smile pulling at her lips. "You know, when they were younger, I used to tell them they were like apples and cinnamon…Marik was always very tart and Malik so sweet…I can't believe he's gone…And Isis, that _poor_ girl…"

"You know them better than I do," Bakura continued, reaching for a small cookie. "Marik thinks that by taking his own life, he'll be able to reunite with Malik. There must be _something_ you could tell him so he'll come to his senses. Marik's been lucky so far, but I don't know how long that'll last. _Please_ Miss Ishtar…"

Hasina closed her eyes and handed back the printed article. "I'm sorry Bakura."

"Wait, what?" Bakura gasped in horror. "What do you mean _sorry_?"

"Marik's an adult, he can make his own decisions," she said softly, taking another sip. "This is Marik's choice, not mine."

"He's your _son_!"

"And I _raised_ my son so he would become a strong, independent man," the woman said firmly, her voice increasing in volume. "I've prepared him the best I could for the harsh realities of the real world, my part is done. If Marik believes death is the best solution, then so be it. _I_ don't agree with it, God _knows_ I don't agree with it, but it isn't my place to challenge what he _feels_ is right."

"This isn't the time to put personal freedoms first!" Bakura snarled impatiently, slamming his cup down. "Marik will _die_ if you don't do something!"

"If death is the only thing that will bring him happiness, then I don't want to keep him from it!" Hasina replied, now screaming. "I trust him to know what's right, and if you cared even an _ounce_ about him then you would let him be!"

"I see it now," the medical student began darkly, his hands shaking. "When I first arrived I wondered how such a kind woman could have given birth to such a reckless nutcase. But now I can see the two of you are exactly alike. You're both IDIOTS!" He stood up quickly and strode towards the door, ignoring the fact that his legs were still sore from the long bike ride. "If you're not going to do anything to help him, then _I will_. I just wonder how you'll be able to live with yourself knowing that you just stood there while your own son threw his life away." Bakura stepped outside and paused. "Th-Thank you for your hospitality."

The door slammed shut and Hasina remained on the couch, staring determinedly at the tealeaves settled on the bottom of her cup. After a few moments, she laid the saucer down, placed her head into quivering palms, and sobbed.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Mahaado said slowly, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "You want us angels to come to the aid of a young demon who, just months ago, you were trying to kill?"

The smaller angel nodded enthusiastically.

Mahaado blinked and slumped back onto his golden throne, brown bangs falling haphazardly over dark blue eyes. "Yeah…see, I _just_ don't see any point in doing that."

"But we're supposed to _help_ people!" Ryou protested. "And Malik clearly needs out help! You must feel _some_ sympathy for him, the poor thing can't even speak anymore; he's doing all this so he can save a human from destroying himself! The least _we_ can do is find some other way for the human to live without endangering Malik in doing so!"

"I'll commend him for being so selfless," the archangel sighed. "But angels are driven to save _humans_, not _demons_. It isn't our place to meddle with the affairs of the damned; they have a _completely_ different sense of right and wrong down there, even if we _did_ try to help them we'd be causing more harm than good. Your concern is noble, but I'm afraid that there's nothing we can do."

"Of course there's _something_ you can do, you just won't do it!"

"So what if that's true? Ryou you know that it's impossible to make everyone happy."

"That's just it!" Ryou insisted, his white wings opening to their full extent. "We're angels, we can make the impossible possible! We were granted powers superior to that of human or demon, it's our responsibility to use them in situations where it feels like all hope is lost. We _are_ hope!"

Mahaado sighed again and took a long sip from his wine goblet, surveying the sprawling city in front of him. While Hell took on a considerably more rustic layout, Heaven was similar to a busy metropolis…minus the smog.

"This is highly unorthodox," he said finally, seeing Ryou had began to retreat in disappointment. "And if you tell _any _of the other council members that I granted you permission, then I won't hesitate to take you down with me."

"Mahaado…"

"Deals between a human and a demon…even between a demon and a demon are tricky. There's always some kind of bias favoring the party who receives the soul…and there are often hidden details that can be added onto the original contract after the signature has been applied. I told you, the demonic justice system is messy, so repercussions are uncommon. The younger demon, is he an independent or…?"

"Well I know that he always hangs around this other demon named Seto Kaiba."

"So that means he's a charge," Mahaado muttered, placing his index finger on his chin. "That complicates things a bit…"

"What do you mean by charge?"

"It's when a younger demon is placed under an older one's care," the angel explained offhandedly. "The concept began only about fifty years ago; something about too many newborns getting killed within the first three months or something. Anyway, it's primarily to keep their population up."

"I see…" Ryou muttered, remembering how protective the azure-eyed demon was of the smaller Malik.

A small frown appeared on Mahaado's handsome face, "I'll need to do some research before I tell you exactly what you'll need to do. Tell you what, keep an eye on the parties involved, and I'll get back to you as soon as I find some tangible information, alright?"

"Thank you so much," Ryou smiled, bowing appreciatively. "Do I have permission to reveal information to the humans?"

"I'll leave that up to you." The other shrugged, waving him off.

The younger angel stretched luxuriously and flew off, excited at the prospect of getting to see Bakura again. There was nothing Ryou loved more than flying, feeling the warm breeze against his pale cheeks was always refreshing, and the air in Heaven had a certain scent to it that made it especially pleasing. The only unpleasant experience he had while soaring through they sky was during a rather violent thunderstorm, when he found himself battling against two very aggressive demons, his only goal to shatter a life giving pearl. Malik had surprised him; though the blonde was considerably younger than he was, his movements were just as quick and calculated as any experienced flyer. Ryou grimaced; just remembering the look of pure loathing on Malik's face gave him a sinking feeling at the pit of his stomach.

"WATCH OUT!"

Ryou was snapped back into reality by a pair of large blue eyes speeding towards him at what seemed like 90 miles an hour. He tried his best to duck, pause, even fly the other way, but the younger angel came crashing into him with a loud thump, leaving both of them sprawled atop the white fluffy clouds.

"Ahh, I'm so sorry Mr. Ryou sir," the other angel whined, holding her head comically. "But I needed to deliver something to Mr. Mahaado, and I didn't see you there, and you seemed so deep in thought, so I didn't think I should bother you, but then I-"

"Mana, don't worry about it," Ryou sweatdropped, knowing full well that she could talk about nothing for hours on end. He picked up Mana's fallen parcel and handed it to her, noticing the unique design on the box. "This isn't a _gift_ for Mahaado, is it?"

"Um! Well no…I mean yes, but not really it's sort of an…um…well," she blushed, scratching her head embarrassedly. "Promise you won't tell anyone I've been crushing on Mahaado?"

"You have my word." Ryou giggled. "Good luck to you!"

The brunette winked before she shot up and bolted towards Mahaado's building, scattering crowds of startled angels as she did so. Ryou rubbed his throbbing nose and chuckled lightly. "Poor Mahaado…"

* * *

Seto Kaiba played idly with the melting ice cubes in his drink, occasionally pausing to take a small sip. The tavern was closed for the night; chairs stacked haphazardly onto the wooden tables, the floor swept clean of any leftover food, and the torch lights breathing on their last dying embers. He was the only one still awake, his two blonde companions having turned in for the night. It wasn't unusual for Seto to remain up way beyond the hours of any normal sleeping routine; however, the reason for his current insomnia was not simply restlessness. It was anxiety.

He didn't know why he blamed himself for Malik's foolish sacrifice; he knew the boy had made the decision on his own accord, and even if Seto _had_ intervened, the blonde would have probably found another way to do it. Loss of speech and a missing portion of his soul didn't seem to slow Malik down too much; he was just as cheeky and rebellious as ever, albeit silently. However, Seto did notice the young demon taking more breaks than he had before, and often found him staring off into the distance, seeming to be lost in his own thoughts. Malik also was more prone to losing his train of thought, setting out to do something only to forget why he wanted to do it to begin with. The changes were subtle, non-existent almost; but whenever Seto looked into the blonde's single scarlet eye, he could feel nothing but guilt.

Cerulean eyes snapped open at the sound of faint footfalls descending the staircase. Seto quickly shrugged it off and continued to stir his drink, determined to focus on the amber liquid. The familiar scent of cinnamon wafted through the stagnant air, allowing the veteran demon to identify the newcomer without having to look up.

"Go back to sleep Katsuya."

The taller of the two blonde demons scoffed. "Says the guy who hasn't had a decent sleep in ages."

"What do you want?" The brunette growled irritably.

Jounouchi walked over Seto's table, and took a spot directly across the troubled demon. Even in the dim light, he could make out the dark bags under Seto's icy blue eyes, his pale skin making the discoloration even more apparent.

"You look terrible."

"That's never stopped you before," Seto sighed, closing his eyes briefly. "Seriously, what do you want?"

"Just thought I'd drop down for a little chat," the blonde began conversationally, stretching his black feathered wings. "You know, without the kid hanging around."

"I've nothing to talk about," he replied grumpily, turning away.

"Then you'll just have to listen to _me_ talk," Jounouchi smirked. "I don't know what your big deal is with Malik; the kid obviously doesn't mind that he's signed his soul away, he thinks he's doing all this for the benefit of that human. Why ruin the fantasy by telling him that he and Marik will never see each other again?"

"I wasn't going to tell him," Seto said harshly.

"You _weren't_?"

"Why? Do you think I should?" the brunette whispered, a flash of concern crossing his features.

"I thought you had nothing to talk about," the other demon snickered, slouching onto the table.

Seto blushed slightly. "What would you do?"

"Me? Psh, you know I hate that little brat. If it were up to me, I'd tell him he's being an idiot and try to knock some sense into that empty little head. You can't deny that Malik's put all of this shit on himself, so stop trying to clean up his mess. Besides, I ain't missing that annoying chick's voice he has. God, when he whined it was like a cheese grater to the skull…"

"And people call _me_ heartless…"

"Only those that don't know you as well as I do," Jounouchi cooed.

"You think _you_ know me?" Seto scoffed, fangs glinting in the dim light. "Fool. You've barely scratched the surface."

"Whatever," the blonde snorted. "All I'm saying is, if you're beating yourself up over whether or not telling Malik his dismal fate is a good idea, then quit it. Kid's gotta grow up sometime, right? Heh…that is, if Marik stops trying to kill himself."

"You say it like it's so easy."

"That's because it is. _You're_ the one acting like this is a big deal."

"If that's true, then why don't you tell him?" Seto hissed, eyes narrowing. "_You_ look into Malik's face and tell him that all his hopes and dreams have been for naught. You think it's easy watching his eyes fill with tears? Knowing that if he could, he'd scream at the top of his lungs, cursing everything he's ever known? Then please, dear Jounouchi, kindly take this burden off my back and tell him yourself."

"I would. Thing is, _you're_ his keeper, not me."

"Well what if I don't _want_ to be his keeper anymore? Then what smartass?" The elder demon roared, standing up angrily, looking like he was going to chuck a chair at the indifferent blonde.

"Pfft, like that'll ever happen. After all the effort you've put into keeping that kid safe, I doubt you'd ever let anyone else take care of him. Besides, it's probably a violation of some obscure demon code…"

"There isn't one; I can relinquish my care of Malik any time I wish!"

"Then why haven't you, tough guy?"

"Well next time I see him, maybe I will." Seto growled, nostrils flaring.

"Betcha won't."

"I _will_."

"Won't."

Seto's mouth opened to shoot a venomous response, when a soft creak directed his attention to the stairs behind him. Eyes softening, Jounouchi nodded in a civil greeting to the bleary-eyed 'baby' of the bunch, Malik Ishtal. The boy hadn't changed much since his brief rendezvous with the world of the living; he still had the physical appearance of a very svelte seventeen year old, and his face continued to hold a childish innocence that was marred only slightly by the intense color of his left eye. His pale blonde hair was now swept into a messy ponytail, bangs left free to frame his elegant features. Clearly still half-asleep, the smaller blonde rubbed his eyes tiredly and sulked to the kitchen, an empty glass held in his clawed hands. The two older demons exchanged bewildered glances, both wondering if Malik had overheard what they had been so loudly discussing.

Apparently he hadn't, as Malik exited the kitchen with his water and slowly climbed back to his shared bedroom without even giving the other demons a second look. The soft click of a closing door echoed throughout the empty bar. Jounouchi shot his boyfriend a victorious grin.

"You were saying?"

"Be quiet."

* * *

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_

Aha! This story will have about 12 chapters according to my very thorough outline… Tons of new revelations and a special newcomer lie in wait! Keep reading _Wilted Rose_!

…And while you're waiting for an update, check out _Fukushu_, a joint fic between **dolphinabottle** and me. It's got **drama**!


	2. The Seeker

**Wilted Rose**

**Summary:** (Sequel to ALFoR) After selling his soul to save Marik, a mute Malik is slowly dying with Seto finding himself powerless to help. Meanwhile, Bakura tries to reason with a reckless Marik as Ryou searches for a way to save both demon and human. (MxM, BxR)

**Rated:** T

**Genre:** Supernatural/Romance

**Author's Note:** Important chapter right here! A very integral character mentioned briefly in the last fic makes his entrance.

**Disclaimer: **It's still _not_ mine…

**2 – The Seeker**

Bakura swallowed nervously, mahogany eyes flitting around the alien campus in hopes of spotting at least _one_ familiar face. It was his first day of college, and the sight of old friends greeting each other in euphoric excitement just reaffirmed his own lonesome feeling. He was the only one who didn't come from a metropolitan area, the only one who didn't grow up with endless technology and mind numbing television to rot his brain. Despite being brought up in Aomori, one of the more rural parts of Japan, Bakura absolutely _loathed_ getting dirty; even now he was visibly twitching at the thought of strange and exotic germs wriggling around the unfamiliar campus. It was impossible to blend in with the other freshmen; white hair aside, the light accent in his speech was more than enough to signal that he wasn't from around there. He looked around again, heart growing heavy at the sight of each group of friends. Not one person seemed as lost and confused as he was. Bakura shouldered his bag, and quietly walked over to the administrations office for the dormitory sign up sheet, avoiding eye contact with anyone in his path.

The lined paper was thumbtacked onto a corkboard, guarded ferociously by a sharp-eyed professor with jet-black hair and deathly pale skin. Steeling his nerve, Bakura defiantly walked toward the intimidating woman, masking his apprehensiveness with an irate scowl. He flashed his identification in front of her bird-like face.

"You're late," she clucked, narrowing intense green eyes.

"Well, riding a horse drawn wheelbarrow through the streets was kind of a hassle," Bakura retorted scathingly, white bangs falling over his face.

"You'd do well not to snap at anymore of the staff here," the woman squawked, "unless you want the next four years to be nothing short of a living nightmare. Now, since you took your time to arrive, there are only two available rooms left, both of which already have one occupant signed in."

"Is it possible to board alone? Can't you just stick _those_ two loners together?"

"I shan't punish them for _your_ folly Mr. Touzoku."

Bakura snorted and looked up at the list, hundreds of different signatures already scrawled hastily onto its previously blank spaces. Squinting his eyes, Bakura was able to locate two blindingly white gaps next to two neatly written names: Yuugi Mutou and Marik Ishtar.

He blinked. None of the names rang a bell, but he was positively sure the second was foreign, definitely not Japanese. Bakura bit his lip. Signing into any of the two spots would be a gamble, but perhaps rooming with someone else who felt as lost as he did would prove to be beneficial. It certainly sounded more convenient than having to fake knowledge of the city in order to prove himself against another Japanese student. A thin smile graced Bakura's pale lips.

"I'll go with Ishtar in room 4270," he said nonchalantly, inspecting his fingernails. "Sounds like he might need a little help finding his way around town, and because I'm so _painfully_ helpful, I've decided to take on that task."

"You think so?" the professor scoffed, allowing him to sign his name. "Unbelievable. Let me give you one last piece of advice Mr. Touzoku," she tossed him his room key, "as you never judge a book by its cover, do _not_ judge a person by their name. Have a pleasant year." She finished with an eerie grin.

Bakura raised a silvery eyebrow and shrugged, quickly disregarding the woman's vague information.

After glancing at the campus map and indirectly interviewing older students, Bakura finally found his dormitory building. It was one of three tall, column-like structures situated around a peaceful looking rose garden circling a grand marble fountain. Streams of clear water trickled from the mouths of two lions, a larger plume pouring from the jar of a nude water nymph. Bakura's mahogany eyes widened in amazement. His chest felt like it would soon burst with pride; he had finally made it. Despite coming from a poorer family, despite struggling through school, and despite all the hardships he had to endure, he was finally going to make something out of himself.

Walking confidently towards the middle building, Bakura noticed a slight disturbance between the bright red flowers. Pausing, he backtracked slightly and peered into the garden's depths, eventually setting a tentative foot into the wet grass for a better look. His normal response while making contact with any sort of plant life would be to jump around erratically to see if any bugs or caterpillars managed to hijack their way into his hair. However, his ritual was stalled at the sight of an incredibly odd looking, yet strangely handsome student who looked to be reading something amongst the roses. His skin was tanned, almost the same tone as Bakura's now deceased older brother, and the sight of such a familiar feature made the white haired student's heart clench in bitter nostalgia. The stranger's hair fell in messy blonde spikes, and his half-lidded eyes (which he could _just_ make out) were some of the most gorgeous Bakura had ever seen, colored a deep hazy purple and emphasized by jagged markings underneath. It was very alluring…and exotic.

Exotic? Bakura quickly looked at his room key and remembered that he had chosen to room with what he assumed to be a foreigner. Being skilled at linking obvious clues together, he concluded that the attractive young man had to be Marik Ishtar. After all…how many Egyptians would one usually find wandering around a Japanese campus?

"Uh…hey," Bakura said slowly, making sure to speak very clearly. "Are you a freshman?"

No response.

"My name's Bakura," he continued, getting closer (but not too close…germs, you know?). "I…I think we're roommates."

Still nothing.

Bakura grunted and strode in front of the sitting student, placing both hands on his hips and adopting a slightly annoyed expression. From this new position, he could clearly see that the other boy was reading a letter written impeccably in purple ink.

"Hello?"

When his roommate failed once again to look up, Bakura snapped.

"Jeez, can't even understand simple Japanese? How the hell did you make it past the entrance exam? Let me make this easier for you: HI. ME," he gestured to himself, "BAK-RA. ME AND YOU," he pointed at the dumbfounded Marik. "ROOM-MATE. SHARE SAME ROOM," a circular motion. "UNDERSTAND?"

"Listen ass-hat, if you're going to treat me like an idiot, can it wait until after I've finished what I'm reading?" The blonde growled, standing up and speaking in perfect Japanese. He was taller than Bakura. Not good. "You know, sometimes I wonder how ignorant bigots like you ever make it this far in your education. Bet you thought I was some transfer because of my name right? I'll take that expression as a yes," Marik huffed upon seeing the other's gaping mouth. "Well for your information _ROOMMATE_, I chose to ignore you because this," he shook the letter, "took two months to get to me, and I ain't about to let some nobody interrupt me while I'm reading it, GOT IT?"

Bakura nodded weakly.

"And just incase you're wondering, I grew up in Japan so I know the language like the back of my hand. _AND_ I can only assume that the only reason you chose to board with me is because you thought I needed help around town, right?" Dark eyes narrowed. "Sorry to disappoint you whoever you are, but sometimes things just don't turn out the way you want them to," he gestured towards the letter again. "So let's try this again. My name's Marik Ishtar, I'm a Psychology major and I'm taking the bottom bunk. You?"

"My name is Bakura Touzoku," he said numbly, unable to fight the embarrassment. "And I think I've just made the biggest mistake of my life."

* * *

"Where is that damn _brat_?"

The tan demon regarded his companion amusedly, an elegantly arched eyebrow disappearing into thick white bangs. A fanged smirked toyed around his lips.

"What the hell are you smiling about?"

"The fact that you fell for one of the oldest tricks in the book," the taller scoffed. "Serves you right if you ask me. You've been dead for how long…twenty years? That's longer than I have and even _I_ know never to trust any of the lowlifes around the northern quarter."

"Well excuse me for existing amongst the suicides for all of my eternity!" Noa barked, teal eyes bulging.

The other rolled his enigmatic grey eyes impatiently and continued looking for the elusive feathered demon that nabbed the aqua haired spirit's wallet. Hell was divided into several different areas, the residents of each having a distinct physical attribute. Noa had said the thief had black feathered wings, a trait exclusive to demons sent to the northern portion of hell, all of whom were said to be the results of unjustified deaths. Compared to the other areas, the northern quarter was regarded as less depressing and generally cleaner. _Generally_. He and Noa originated from the western portion of hell, reserved solely for the suicides. It was crowded, melancholy, yet ironically calmer and much less violent than the others. Their features were glaringly obvious; a pair of small horns and bat wings coupled with the standard claws and teeth made them look much more daunting than their fallen angel-like counterparts. Different demons were allowed to wander into sections they weren't reborn in…but faced ridicule and discrimination upon doing so. Even now, the two could feel the judging glares of northern demons they passed, liquid poison being whispered from one ear to another.

"Hurry up Touzoku, the faster we find that little imp the faster we can get out of this place."

"It'd help if I knew that the kid looked like," the other growled, looking up at the twilit sky. "Brat, imp, and thief don't exactly give me much to go on." He paused momentarily and swiveled to his right, grey eyes stretched open and mouth gaping like a dying fish.

"I can't remember _exactly_," Noa admitted, scratching his head, oblivious to the younger demon's distraction. "He was…uh…"

"Skinny?"

"I think so…with…"

"One eye the same shade of purple as a late sunset and the other as deep a red as freshly spilt blood?"

"Yeah and um…"

"Kinda short? With light blonde hair swept into a cute ponytail that shimmers and flows smoothly like the tumultuous waves of passion?"

Noa's cheeks tinged pink and he looked to the dreamy eyed demon wearing a disturbed expression. "'_Tumultuous waves of passion_?'"

But Touzoku was a bit preoccupied by the very attractive Malik counting all the money he managed to steal from unwary streetwalkers. Black feathers preened to utmost perfection and claws sharpened to their deadliest. Mute or not, he still worked the whole demon image _very_ well. And he knew it. He looked over to where the two westerners and stuck his tongue out at Noa peevishly, biting one of his hard earned coins with a taunting flourish.

"THAT'S THE GUY!" The aqua haired demon snapped, turning a vibrant shade of magenta.

"Who?" Touzoku blinked.

"THE ONE WITH ALL THE COINS!"

"Can't be him," the demon snorted, walking briskly over to where the beautiful blonde sat, in front of a humble looking tavern with worn letters reading _Ivory_. Shabby on the outside, but it obviously needed to have some substance if such a luscious creature chose that particular area to roost.

"And _why_ can't it be him?" Noa asked incredulously.

"Because the one I choose to be with me forever can have no flaws whatsoever."

The shorter demon stopped in his tracks and felt his stomach drop to his knees like a boulder tossed into a puddle. "Wha…_WHAT_?"

Touzoku kneeled graciously in front of the amused Malik, who stared at the odd man with a kind of disturbed wonder. He looked remarkably similar to Bakura, only older and somewhat less spastic. His skin was about the same tone as Marik's, and his chest (which he proudly displayed by keeping his maroon dress shirt unbuttoned) looked so hard, it would probably ring if Malik tapped it. The strange looking demon somehow produced a pure white rose from thin air and offered it to the tanned blonde, head bowed in the deepest respect. Malik eyed the flower briefly before taking it and watching Touzoku with a slight smile. Whoever this guy was, he sure was gutsy; flirting with someone he had seen only a few seconds ago. It was…_kind_ of pathetic, but in a sweet way.

"Tell me," the horned demon purred seductively, taking the boy's hand, "what is the name of this elegant flower of Hell? What word shall I breathe from my lips with an unrestrained lust from now until the end of time?"

Malik's eyes narrowed. 'Okay, _way_ too close.' He snatched his hand away and regarded the other demon with a look of annoyance.

"Did I mess up already?" Touzoku laughed, dropping the elaborate language in favor of his more casual speech. "Seriously kid, you look amazing. Thief or not I'd bang you in a second."

_SMACK!_

"Okay, I deserved that," the older demon reasoned, rubbing his throbbing cheek, "but seriously, give me a chance! You're hot, I'm hot, it'll work out! Our personalities will adapt!"

'Is this guy for real?' Malik scoffed.

"_Ahem_," Noa cleared his throat loudly, giving Touzoku the evil eye…or at least attempting to. "My money?"

Th blonde promptly flashed his middle finger.

"YOU LITTLE-!"

"Is there a problem here?" Jounouchi barked, emerging from the building with an apron tied around his waist.

"Yeah. That thing really accents your problem areas," Touzoku replied coolly.

"And who the hell are you to talk, you bat winged low life? Go back to the slums where you belong! And _you_," he rounded on Malik, who was still holding the white rose. "Stop flirting and get back to work!"

"Is he yours?" Touzoku growled, claws extending.

"Aw hell no," the taller blonde shook his head feverishly. "Not in a million years! But that doesn't mean he's available either. He's got a human sweetheart."

"A _human_?" The other demon spat. "This gorgeous kitten's heart belongs to a _human_?"

"That's right. He'd tell you himself, but he can't talk on account of being an overreacting idiot, though I'm sure he'd tell you both to fuck off if he could, wouldn't you kid?"

Malik growled as Jounouchi ruffled his hair.

"Can I please have my money back," Noa attempted sullenly, raising a clawed finger.

"Only if you're going to use it to buy something," Jounouchi replied moodily.

"Alright then, I accept your challenge!" Touzoku roared out of nowhere, startling Malik off the barrel he rested on. "Your love may belong to another, it may belong to a weak human, but I promise you, your heart _will_ be mine! You," he pointed at Jounouchi, "I challenge his keeper for full responsibility of this boy's safety!"

Malik paled, Jounouchi smirked, and Noa contemplated what he should order from the bar's extensive menu.

"The kid's a nuisance," the taller blonde said smoothly, knowing full well Seto would kill the guy in a millisecond for attempting to take Malik away. "And he's gone through shit for that human, still going through some as we speak. You really wanna do this? Falling for someone based on appearance is hardly a good idea."

"If he's gone through what you say he has, then I already know he's just my type," Touzoku grinned. "And even if I fail, I still pledge to be a part of this demon's life!"

"You're making a big mistake."

"_Love_ is full of mistakes."

"He'll never love _you_."

"'Never' is such an _ugly_ word."

"Everyone always says the truth is ugly," Jounouchi finished dully.

Malik wrinkled his nose is distaste as the Bakura look-alike struck what he probably thought to be a spectacular pose, though to everyone else it looked like he needed to use the restroom.

"My name is Touzoku, my first name was lost when I decided to take my own life. I'll ask you again idiot blonde; what is the name of the demon I've vowed to protect?"

"His name is Malik Ishtal," Seto seethed from behind him, eyes flashing red. "And as his keeper I have no choice but to defend my charge from lecherous half beings such as you. Draw your weapon."

"No need," the bat winged demon smirked, fangs clearly displayed. "My style of fighting is much more effective than that flimsy piece of metal you call a sword. This should be over soon."

'Yeah, for you maybe,' Malik snorted.

"On the contrary Malik, I was referring to Mr. Tall Pale and Handsome." Touzoku laughed.

Blue eyes narrowed in confusion as Jounouchi looked from one demon to the next. "What the hell are you babbling about nut job?"

Malik on the other hand shivered involuntarily, clutching the silver pendent around his neck. 'He…_heard me_?'

* * *

He was running, panting, sweating, trying desperately to reach the retreating figure wandering aimlessly in the curling smoke. It was strange, exerting so much effort to catch up to someone who was only a few feet away, but no matter how hard he ran, no matter how loud he called out, the figure didn't look back. He was getting tired of chasing after the faceless phantom, yet he stubbornly refused to give up.

'Just a little closer,' he kept telling himself, a short burst of speed following shortly after. His legs felt like spaghetti and his chest hurt more than it ever had before; still he pushed himself beyond all fathomable limits in an attempt to merely brush his fingers against the elusive someone. He was running mechanically now, not knowing when, if ever, he would stop. His breath coming out in pained wheezes, sweat mingled with tears blurring his vision. Why was he crying? Was it because he was in pain? Was it because the figure wouldn't listen?

…Or was it something else?

Whilst contemplating this, he tripped on…something. He didn't know what that something was, but there obviously had to _be_ a something. Normal people didn't just trip on air…did they? Perhaps they did. Unless he wasn't normal…he really didn't know _what_ to qualify as normal anymore.

Was _anything_ normal?

The fall was surprisingly painless, either that or he was just too tired to feel anything anymore. He lay on the ground (_was_ it a ground?) for a little while, figuring the one he was chasing had long since disappeared into the mist. He closed his eyes. Tears were still tracing their salty trails on his face; a shuddering sigh of defeat escaped his lips. Another failure to add to his long list.

Suddenly he felt a presence. A warm, familiar presence that somehow made all his tears pause, if only for a moment. A gentle hand touched his shoulder, slender fingers caressing every aching muscle with a tenderness he readily associated with a mother's touch. He opened his dark eyes slowly, hoping to catch a glimpse of the one who was treating him so kindly.

Pale lilac eyes met his own, reflecting a sort of sadness that made his heart ache in agony. Long blonde hair fell in heavy layers to frame the childlike face that he had known since forever, a silver locket glittering proudly around his neck.

Marik closed his eyes again. Of course it was him. It was _always_ him. Malik said that he would always be there. But why couldn't he be there for Malik? What was this sorrow reflected in the dead boy's eyes?

There was a cry. Marik's eyes snapped open to find Malik in the arms of…Bakura? No…it wasn't Bakura. It was someone else, someone with malevolent grey eyes that were currently scouring every inch of the demon's lithe body with a wild, hungry passion that mirrored that of a wild beast. Heavy white bangs fell messily over the stranger's face, an oddly shaped scar gracing its right side. Malik was trying to squirm out of the other man's vice-like grip, but to no avail. Marik tried to push himself up, but his burning muscles bounded him to the wispy smoke surrounding the morbid realm, and he could do nothing but watch helplessly as his lover's head was forced up to lock lips with the Bakura look-alike.

There was cracking laughter and another desperate yelp, the tall blonde knowing very well whose voice belonged to whom. Marik tried once again to stand, wanting nothing more than to rip the liver out of the one who dared kiss his demon. But the pair was quickly disappearing in a column of flames. Malik cried out his name and reached out a hand in desperation, tears filling his already mournful eyes. The expression on the stranger's face was unreadable, a mixture of amusement and jealousy. Finally Marik had gotten to his feet, but it was too late. The last thing he saw was a single eye, damp with misery.

"WAKE UP!" Bakura wailed, slapping his roommate's face harshly. He had just returned from a late class to find the tall blonde shivering violently in his sleep, an endless stream of tears pouring from his closed eyes. While he was relieved Marik hadn't tried yet another suicide attempt, he was disturbed to see his friend in such a state of emotional distress.

"MARIK!"

The blonde's eyes opened feverishly to find Bakura's pale face just inches from his own. After a momentary blush, the taller of the two scrambled out of the bed and rushed to the bathroom.

Bakura cringed as a retching sound was heard. This was not good. Marik emerged wiping his face with a towel, bangs drenched in sweat and hands quivering ever so slightly. Despite this, the blonde managed to greet his horrified roommate with a charismatic grin.

"That was for making mom cry."

"You're an idiot," Bakura growled, throwing a pillow at the smirking student. "What in the hell were you dreaming about?"

"Oh it was horrible; there were these giant praying mantises attacking the campus, and I tried everything I could to stop them, but they'd already sliced your head off for being such an intrusive prick…"

"I was just trying to help," the other scoffed, crossing his arms childishly.

"I don't need any help," Marik pouted, pouring himself some water. He was really starting to get more than irritated by Bakura's overbearing behavior. Why should he care whether or not he had a death wish? It wasn't like _he_ had ever lost anyone as close to him as Malik was to Marik. Before he placed the cold surface of the glass to his lips, he paused and turned angrily to Bakura. "You had a brother."

"What?" The pale student blinked eyeing the cup nervously.

"An older brother, I've seen photos of him in your wallet! Unless that was your _severely_ over aged boyfriend…"

"You were looking through _my_ stuff?"

"Oh, so you're the only one who's allowed to snoop around when the other one's not here, eh?" Marik snarled, referring to the time Bakura had unearthed a multitude of his old pictures.

"What does _he_ have to do with anything?" Bakura hissed, now on the defense. "He committed suicide a long time ago, I told you that! Heh…but you probably lost so much blood that everything I said must've sounded like 'blah, blah, blah!'"

"Actually, _everything_ you say to me sounds like that."

"Back to my original point. What does my late brother have to do with anything?"

"I just dreamt that he kissed _my_ Malik!"

"Ooh, kinky," Bakura smiled, now thoroughly interested. "Don't spare any details. Was it wet? Was it intense? Did he do it better than you?"

"I am so close to dumping this water on your head right now," Marik muttered, narrowing his dark eyes threateningly. "It was the most…disturbing thing I've ever seen."

"Jealous of an apparition, are we? My, my, your self esteem _is_ low."

"He committed suicide, meaning they're both in the same place," the blonde gasped, mouth hanging open. "What if your brother and my Malik-"

"You know, it's really creepy when you call him _your_ Malik," Bakura commented, twirling a strand of his hair airily around his index finger. "He's not a dog and I doubt he'd appreciate you referring to him as such."

"I didn't treat him like a dog," Marik scowled.

"Then was he kissing my brother?"

"HE DIDN'T KISS YOUR BROTHER, YOUR BROTHER KISSED HIM!"

"Now why would he be interested in _that_ kitten?" Bakura blinked, a mock curious expression on his face.

"Now you're just trying to piss me off aren't you?"

"Partially," he grinned.

Marik frowned and dumped the contents of his glass onto his roommate's head. "Boo."

"Was that supposed to be threatening? Marik, you're losing your touch."

"I sneezed in my cup," the blonde smiled.

Bakura's pale face miraculously got even whiter as he bolted to the restroom for an impromptu midnight bath. Marik closed his eyes tiredly and moved to refill his glass when a soft knock at the door averted his attention. Setting the glass down curiously, the blonde waited for a moment for the sound to ring again. When it did (louder this time), he cocked his head to the side and opened the door just a smidge, before flinging it open with an earth rattling bang.

"_You_…" Marik growled, pupils contracted and frame shaking with unrestrained hatred.

Ryou smiled nervously and backed out into the hallway, omitting the usual bow lest the enraged human break a chair over his head. "Um…long time no see?"

* * *

**Review please!** It was my birthday a few days ago…I'll take them as presents :3


	3. The Moon

**Wilted Rose**

**Summary:** (Sequel to ALFoR) After selling his soul to save Marik, a mute Malik is slowly dying with Seto finding himself powerless to help. Meanwhile, Bakura tries to reason with a reckless Marik as Ryou searches for a way to save both demon and human. (MxM, BxR)

**Rated:** T

**Genre:** Supernatural/Romance

**Author's Note:** Am I a closet Citronshipper? Why yes I am! Did I have fun writing this chapter? Why yes I did! What's my favorite part? …Touzoku (evil laugh)

**Disclaimer: **It's still _not_ mine…

**3 – The Moon**

"_GET OUT BEFORE I CALL_ _SECURITY_!"

A loud scream reverberated from the bathroom and Bakura burst out of the bathtub, a pink towel draped sloppily around his chiseled waist. His hair was still covered in shampoo bubbles, making him look somewhat like a wet dog that had escaped halfway through its grooming session. He held a scrub brush threateningly in one hand while holding up the dripping towel in the other, his chestnut colored eyes darting around the room fervently in search of the intruder. Upon locking gaze with a blushing Ryou and a perturbed Marik, the medical student turned a brilliant magenta and slunk back into the bathroom wearing a mortified expression.

Marik recovered almost immediately from his roommate's unexpected entrance and proceeded to shove the door shut, with Ryou using every ounce of his strength to keep it open.

"GET OUT!"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! Please Marik, let me explain–"

"I don't want to hear it," Marik snarled, throwing his full weight onto the wooden frame.

"But it's important!"

"I'm really not in the mood!"

"Malik's in trouble!"

"Because of you!"

"He's dying!"

"Because you killed him!"

Ryou 'oomphed' as the door moved another inch towards him. "Can't you just listen to me? I'm on your side!"

"Like I haven't heard that before," the blonde muttered darkly.

"Don't you want to know why you can't ever seem to die?" Ryou breathed, thinking quickly. "Three suicide attempts so far and still breathing eh? You're a smart human Marik; you must have figured out that something's going on, right?" he bared his teeth, "or have I been giving you too much credit?"

The angel suddenly found himself abruptly introduced to the boys' impeccably clean floor, which smelled faintly of strawberry. Marik had released his side of the door while Ryou continued to push, conveniently sidestepping out of the way as the white haired teen tumbled onto the ground. Ryou groaned audibly and rubbed his forehead, trying his best to glare at the taller human. However, Marik's eyes were considerably darker than Ryou had ever seen them, causing the small angel to flinch involuntarily. If he didn't know any better, he'd have mistaken Marik for a demon in lieu of Malik.

"Don't insult my intelligence," he said in a low voice before turning away and sulking back to Malik's favorite chair. Ryou kneeled on the floor, immobilized for a moment before he was brought back to attention by a large cloud of steam that escaped the nearby door. Guarding his large, doe-like eyes from the unexpected rush of moisture, the angel couldn't help but smile at the sight of a more put together Bakura emerging from the mist, a seductive smirk on his face. Marik looked back briefly and rolled his eyes. He knew Bakura kept that full set of clothes in the bathroom for a reason.

"Ryou." He said politely, helping the smaller boy up graciously.

"Bakura," Ryou nodded, accepting his hand.

"What brings you back to this world?"

The angel all but melted under the light of Bakura's unusually warm eyes. '_I wanted to see you again_' was the answer he wanted to give, but he held his tongue and gently removed his hand from the other's familiar hold. "More bad news I'm afraid…"

"Concerning?" Bakura blinked, instinctively looking towards Marik's inattentive form.

"The same parties involved last time," Ryou stated numbly, also looking dejectedly at the blonde.

"What the kid get himself into this time?"

"It's…complicated," Ryou admitted, allowing himself into the main room and leaning casually against the desk, the moonlight intensifying his already ethereal features.

"Try us," Bakura insisted.

"I've seen Malik recently," Ryou offered, noticing that Marik had begun to doze off in indifference. The small statement caused the blonde's rich eyes to open slowly, reflecting a mixture of hope and suspicion.

"I wished to apologize to him for my actions; he was hesitant, but I truly believe he's forgiven me, at least somewhat. I also discovered…that he knew of your suicide attempts," the angel said quietly, being very careful not to meet Marik's eyes. "Marik you must understand…Malik never wanted you to kill yourself. When he found out what you were doing…he signed his soul away to a higher demon in exchange for your life. Every single time you get hurt…whether it's voluntary or involuntary, a small portion of Malik's soul gets eaten away."

Marik remained silent. Ryou took this as a chance to continue. "His ability to speak has also been taken, perhaps an attempt to make him feel even more vulnerable…"

"So he has no voice?" Bakura demanded.

"He can make short sounds…like gasps and yelps and all that," Ryou answered offhandedly, "but I don't think he can actually _talk_."

"I don't believe you," Marik said abruptly, closing his eyes again. "I think my wounds are healing because your little group of overzealous angels finds it necessary to save each and every human regardless of their personal preferences."

"Why would I lie about something like this?" The small boy asked incredulously. "Listen! I'm trying to help you!"

"If you really wanted to, then _let me die_!"

"Believe me, I would if I could! If you don't want to find salvation, then God help you. Even us angels know how pointless it is to save someone whose head's too far up his own ass to listen to reason." Ryou was breathing heavily, completely losing his composure. Bakura's attention flew from the furious angel to the indifferent Marik, who looked completely unfazed by the sudden outburst. "If you won't believe that Malik's the reason for your immortality, then so be it. Don't listen to me. However, _my_ power is worthless compared with the dark magic that boy has tampered in. I really want to help you both, I do! You'll forgive me if I find it impossible to deal with an overacting child and a hardheaded imbecile at the same time!" The fierce brown eyes softened to their usual sympathy. "But please, you must understand…he doesn't want you to die. _Please_, if you won't believe anything else, believe that."

"On what grounds?" Marik drawled coolly, having waited patiently for his turn to vent. "Since when have you ever shown us anything but lies? Scratch that, I'm sure you've shown Bakura _plenty_," an icy glare was cast on his scowling roommate. "When have you ever shown _me_ sincerity? We met through your pathetic attempts to flirt with me, trying to drag me away from Malik so you'd have an easier time killing him. You had a hand in our possession, doing nothing while that freak bartender spiked our drinks." The blonde stood up, back against the moonlight, looking more menacing than anyone had ever seen him. "And you broke this," he gestured to the black shard around his neck, "that was your only purpose; to destroy the pearl and send Malik 'back to where he belongs.' You've shown me _nothing_ but deception, and you expect me to _trust_ you?"

There was a long silence following Marik's tirade, the small angel still glaring unblinkingly at the stubborn human. He looked away momentarily and bit his lip. There was no other option…

"Is it _my_ turn for a long dramatic speech now?" Bakura asked dully.

"Shut _up_," the blonde spat.

"I can show you his reflection," Ryou offered, summoning an ornate mirror out of nowhere. "You've seen this before, correct? The All-Seeing Mirror," he looked pointedly at the hysteric student. "Its light revealed Malik's true form, as well as my own. If you want, we can take a quick peek into Hell to see what Malik is doing. I didn't want to have to resort to this, seeing as it rather rude barging into someone's life out of the blue," he frowned, "but you left me no choice. Hopefully…he's in the mood to talk. Or at least, _mime_ his situation."

Marik swallowed, the opportunity to see Malik dangling in front of his eyes. He wanted to take the offer so badly it hurt, his heart beating furiously against his chest like a caged bird struggling to be set free. He was going to see Malik again… A sudden jolt rushed through his system, the face of Bakura's brother smiling tauntingly in his mind. He paled. "Put it away."

"Excuse me?" Ryou blinked, genuinely shocked.

"I don't want to see him," his stomach sank as he said this, not knowing himself what exactly he was doing.

"It won't hurt," the angel insisted, wrinkling his nose. "I just didn't want to disturb him without prior notice…that's why I was hesitant. It's really no problem-"

"I…can't."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Bakura snarled, slapping the blonde across the face. "You wanted proof; Ryou's giving it to you. And now you don't want it anymore? You're…_unstable_!"

Marik flinched at the word.

"Why are you so afraid," the white haired student persisted, circling the taller male. "What is it you don't want to see?" Mahogany eyes brightened considerably. "Is it because of that dream?"

"What dream?" Ryou asked, confused.

"He had a dream that my deceased brother was giving Malik an oral exam," Bakura scoffed, waving his hand. "Are you afraid that if we tune in, you'll see it for real?"

"Did you know his brother?" The angel inquired, furrowing his brow.

"I've never seen him alive." Was Marik's short reply.

"Then how could you have dreamt about him?"

"Overactive imagination," Bakura snorted. "You're paranoid. Do you actually think Malik would do that to you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Th blonde said suspiciously.

"I'll be the first to admit, I'm a spaz. I know, I know," he shook his head as Ryou was posed to object. "Yeah, whatever. I'm excitable. But I'm not blind. While he was here he clung to you like snot on a tissue," he hugged the blonde's midsection for effect, causing the angel to blush. Marik simply scowled. "If you could have seen yourself dragging around that little cutie. I bet he would have kissed your shoes if you asked him to. The kid loves you Marik, and if what Ryou says is true, though I'm not saying it isn't," he glanced apologetically at the small boy, "then he's given up everything just so you could stay alive. Trust me; my brother snatching him from you is the least of your worries."

"I still don't want to look," Marik sighed miserably.

"We don't have to," Ryou said lightly, sending the mirror away. "But…do you at least believe me?"

"No, but I'll play along. If it turns out you're lying…I'll kill Bakura. And I don't think he's redeemed himself enough for Heaven's gates."

"Wait, what?" The pale student blanched.

"Don't worry Bakura, you'll be fine. Because _I'm not lying_," the angel said smartly.

"I…okay," he replied unsurely.

"So what do you want us to do?" Marik said impatiently. "I'm tired, it's like three in the morning and I have a test tomorrow on depression."

"Should be easy for you then," Bakura muttered.

"I'm sure you're aware that all myths and legends have some root in truth," Ryou began, closing his eyes. "So, after your classes, and whenever you have the time, I want us all to meet in the library. We're going to be reading up on ancient tales until our eyes pop out and roll about on the dusty floor. There _has_ to be some kind of clue to how we can beat Dartz. …That's the demon Malik made the deal with," he explained quickly. "I've already got a small portion of the Council helping our cause, the least _we_ can do is show some effort. Are we clear?"

"Question," Marik said loudly. "Are you planning on visiting Malik any time soon?"

"Possibly," the angel blinked, taken aback. "Why? Do you have a message for him?"

"Not for him, I have a gift for him. I do however have a message for Seto Kaiba."

"I…am not in the position to talk to him," Ryou gulped.

"Because?"

"Well, you see he's very much like you. He still hasn't forgiven me for my actions and well…"

"Wants to rip you open, spill your guts and hang your head over his fireplace?" Bakura offered.

"…You were so specific." Ryou blinked.

* * *

"This is _horrible_," Touzoku drawled as Seto hit the ground for the second time. "And here I was hoping for a fun fight. Tch, I've been able to dodge every single one of your predictable moves." An eerie grin. "It's…almost like I can read your mind, isn't it?"

'What a cheap shot,' Malik hissed. 'This fight is skewed! The least you could've done was tell Seto that you had an advantage!'

"But then he would've backed out," the horned demon argued, waiting for the tall brunette to regain his bearings. "Who do you think you are, giving me advice? Be a good trophy and stop talking!"

'Stay out my head then, ass wipe!'

"You're gonna have to get used to this, because after I win, I'll be inside that mind of yours twenty four," he ducked, dealing Seto a heavy kick to the jaw, "_seven_!"

"Who is he talking to?" Jounouchi growled irritably, looking around. "What a nut job!"

"I'm talking to the helpless looking little thing sitting on the barrel next to you, durr!"

"But that's…" The taller blonde began.

Malik bared his fangs. '_Helpless_? You did _not_ just call me helpless you egotistical son of a bitch! TAKE THAT BACK!'

"Aww, he's yelling at me now, that's so cute!"

'NO IT ISN'T!'

"Seto he's been probing your head this whole time!" Jounouchi screamed at the top of his lungs. "Surrender already, it's hopeless!"

"I would listen to your lover if I were you," the tanned demon sighed, wiping his claws on his pants. "Because he's got a point. Right now you're thinking, 'what should I do, how can I win if what Katsuya's saying is true?' I'll give you the answer, free of charge! Give. Up."

"You're a coward…just like _him_," Seto snarled. "I had a feeling that this fight was twisted. Heh, but just think, how much of an idiot would you be if I defeated you even _with_ your cheap advantage?"

"You can't," Touzoku answered, narrowing his eyes. "It'd be cliché to say I didn't want to kill you, because truthfully, I do. However, I don't think my new charge would be too happy with me if I did. So for his sake, I'm willing to let you escape with your life if you agree to surrender. It's a good deal, really…"

"Not on your life."

"What's the point of you keeping him any longer? I can understand him; I can give him what he wants! He needs me; he just doesn't know it yet! I read up on that curse he's subjected himself to while prowling your memories. I've seen that kind of thing before, I know what it involves! You on the other hand are totally oblivious to what this kid really desires!"

"As they say, ignorance is bliss," the brunette scoffed, swinging the sword ruthlessly.

Touzoku chuckled and dodged yet another of one Seto's strikes, extending a black claw and skillfully slicing another deep cut into the already wounded demon. Blue eyes closed briefly at the sudden pain, allowing the platinum haired mind reader to land a heavy blow to his back, causing Seto to double over in pain, black liquid dribbling slowly from his lips. Touzoku smirked and sent the taller demon face down on the bloodied street with a forceful press of his sandaled foot.

'He beat Seto…' Malik thought numbly, eyes widening. 'He _beat_ Seto! Tha-that's impossible! Does this mean I really have to go with him? Because he didn't _really_ win, he cheated! Reading people's minds is cheating, right? Wait a minute…' An idea hit him like a ton of bricks. 'I totally see an advantage in this…'

"That's three fells for me, and none for you, which means _I win_. My, my, I thought with such a precious treasure at risk you'd come at me with all you've got. Guess the little flower doesn't mean that much to you huh?" Tanned lips pulled into a sinister smile. "Either way, I've won, meaning Malik's now _my_ charge, and I can do whatever _I_ want with him." Grey eyes met the youngest demon's dual colored irises.

"Not yet," Seto coughed, pushing himself back up. His strong arms wavered dangerously from exhaustion, and his once determined blue eyes now hinted a tinge of desperation. "There's no way I'd let someone like you take him away…" he staggered, "not after everything I've done!"

Touzoku barked a venomous laugh. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were in love with him too."

Jounouchi gritted his teeth and briefly glanced at the shaking Seto before turning to Malik, topaz eyes blazing. As far as he was concerned, there was only one way out of this. If Touzoku was so intent on killing Seto, and if Seto still refused to back down…since they were both vying for Malik…

"Lookie, I got your sword," the horned demon taunted, waving the piece of metal above his head. "Ready to admit defeat yet? Hah, I can do this all day if I…"

A sudden look of horror flashed across Touzoku's face. He barely had time to whirl around before he heard the sickening sound of a clenched fist make contact with an unwary face.

"MALIK!"

Seto looked up, his shoulders aching as he did so. Blue eyes widened in shock as he witnessed the small blonde demon crash into the ground like a rag doll, feathers flying every which way. Jounouchi stood over him, panting fiercely as he raised his clawed hand and struck down, catching the chain around Malik's neck.

"I tried kid, I really did! But ever since you've come around, me and Seto have had nothing but trouble!" The blonde whispered, his grasp tightening around the younger blonde's neck. "I'm sorry…but I have to help Seto!"

No one was quite expecting what happened next. A metallic click was heard from under Jounouchi's palm, the sound of Malik's locket breaking under the extreme pressure. A look of panic crossed Malik's paling features as his left hand shot out and pierced the taller blonde's throat with two of his claws before scrambling out from under the heavier demon. Jounouchi made a strangled gurgle before coughing up his own blood, holding his hand to his bleeding throat. The puncture wasn't deep enough to do any physical damage, but it still stung like a mother. Malik held the necklace, checking to see if the picture had been disturbed in any way. Save for the broken chain which would have to be replaced, nothing else was out of order. The small blonde breathed a sigh of relief before falling to his knees and shooting a dirty look at his would be attacker.

'_Mutt_. If you had broken the frame…' His red eye flashed maliciously.

"What the hell was that?" Touzoku spat, throwing his arms up into the air. "How would killing the prize solve anything?"

"You were going to kill Seto!" Jounouchi defended.

"No I wasn't! Learn to take a joke," the horned demon snorted, walking over to Malik. "You okay?"

Malik stood up and thrust the severed necklace onto Touzoku's hand. 'Fix it.'

"As soon as we get back to my place, okay?" he replied shortly, unaccustomed to the small blonde's temperamental nature. "And don't try to resist…I won the fight. Might not have been fair…but hey, gotta do what it takes to get what you want, right?"

'I never said I _wasn't_ going with you. Cheater.'

"Did you hear that?" Touzoku exclaimed insanely. "Ah, of course you didn't, you're normal. Anyway, Malik just said he'll go with me!"

"Good riddance," Jounouchi mumbled, staggering over to Seto. "Last thing we need is another run in with the angels."

"This is a mistake," Seto insisted, looking hopelessly into Malik's eyes. "You don't have to go with him!"

"Yes he does," the tanned demon scoffed. "We had a deal. Plus, didn't I just say I knew a thing or two about the curse?"

"Liar," the brunette hissed. "You're too young."

"Ah, but I didn't grow up in this…place," he gestured to the crumbling building behind him. "The western quarter has a more eclectic mix of demons. Here it's just one depressed soul after another."

"The western quarter is full of souls who don't have memory of who they were as humans," Seto spat. "All they're given is a name and they're sent off. At least _we_ still have a sense of humanity!"

"Yeah, and look what humanity has to offer," Touzoku pouted. "Jealousy, heartbreak," a quick look at Jounouchi. "And idiocy. Hn, you can keep your humanity, I think I prefer Malik."

"Are you really going?" The tall demon breathed, looking like he was on the brink of tears.

Malik made a small sound that sounded faintly like 'oi' before pulling Touzoku down by the horns so they were on the same level. Though the other demon was shorter than Seto, he was still a full head taller than Malik.

'Tell Seto that I said thank you, and that I'll come around to visit sometime. You know, to check out the service when I'm not there. Twist it in any way, and Ill tear this thing off. Is…it a part of your skull or something?'

"Something like that. Kid says thanks for everything and that he'll visit you guys to see the service without him…in…it. Right?"

The small blonde nodded.

"You're sure about this?" Seto pressed, using Jounouchi as a crutch to stand.

"Yes already!" Touzoku said impatiently.

Malik walked over to Seto and bowed, blonde bangs covering tearful eyes.

'I hope we see each other soon.'

"He says he hopes you'll see each other soon," Bakura's brother blinked, crossing his arms. "You two are going to be short one staff member, aren't you? Tell you what; you can take Noa for a test run. Probably won't be as much of an attraction as Malik…but it's a start."

"Does he know you just _gave_ him to us?" Jounouchi asked blankly.

"No. Hey, where are you going?" Touzoku demanded, watching Malik dash into the bar.

'I need to get something!' Was the irate reply.

"Get _what_?"

'Something!'

"Is he always this cheeky?" the other demon said incredulously.

"You'll learn to love it," Jounouchi grinned.

"Because obviously _you_ have."

"If you hurt him…" Seto began, leaning heavily against the other blonde.

"Calm down! I won't!"

'Done!' Malik chimed, coming down carrying a very large something hidden underneath a white sheet.

"What is that?" Touzoku marveled, now interested.

'Secret.'

"You can't keep secrets from me," the other demon scoffed, deciding to pry further into Malik's conscious. Just when he was about to discover what the small blonde carried, he was thrown out rather forcefully, his head throbbing.

"Ow! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! You…you blocked me out!"

'Duh.'

"Did…did you know this kid has mental defenses?"

"He has what now?" Jounouchi said blankly.

"That's Malik," Seto smirked. "He's a handful. But, since you're so interested in taking him…"

"What's that supposed to mean? I can take a little mental beating!"

'Come on, let's go! You won me, now deal with me! _WALK_!'

"We're going!" Touzoku replied.

* * *

**Haaaah, that took me longer than usual. I hope you all really like the fact that I'm making an effort to update at least every month, it's draining, but I know it's worth it, tee hee! Anyway, _REVIEW PLEASE_! I usually update faster when I get more reviews...if I don't, I get discouraged and sulk for a while. Oh, and mak e sure you're getting updates from the site. Last I checked all my alerts and notifications were turned off, so be sure to turn them back on so you won't miss any of my updates:D**

**Next time we'll see some of Bakura's past for a change. Yeah, I know! It's exciting, isn't it? **


	4. The Dreamer

**Wilted Rose**

**Summary:** (Sequel to ALFoR) After selling his soul to save Marik, a mute Malik is slowly dying with Seto finding himself powerless to help. Meanwhile, Bakura tries to reason with a reckless Marik as Ryou searches for a way to save both demon and human. (MxM, BxR)

**Rated:** T

**Genre:** Supernatural/Romance

**Author's Note: **I made some changes to my original outline, mostly because I thought the pacing went a bit too fast concerning a certain event. So now, I have a final chapter estimate of 13, though I may bump it up to 14 or 15 if I decide to include this idea I've been playing around with.

**Disclaimer: **It's still _not_ mine…bleh!

**4 – The Dreamer**

Dinner was extremely quiet in the Touzoku household; both sons sitting side by side, the parents sitting opposite. Their house was by no means very spacious; it consisted of two rather tight rooms, both of which served dual purposes. The larger space served as a bedroom as well as a living area; beds were rolled up and stored when not being used. The chamber currently occupied was not only a dining room, but a kitchen as well. Since their house (if you could call it that) was such a close proximity to the ocean, a bathroom was unnecessary…according to everyone except Bakura. What the small child would give to have running water was immeasurable; though he knew no other way of washing himself, the mere _thought_ of taking a nice, hot bath was like heaven to him.

With the family huddled together like sticky candied fruit forced into a container, the Touzoku meal commenced in utter silence. Haruka, the mother, held her chopsticks rather loosely, bringing each small clump of rice to her mouth with the slightest hesitation. Osuma, the father, ate with a fierce air, his piercing silver gaze darting periodically from one boy to the other. The elder brother noticed this, but held his tongue, bringing his arm down to retrieve another salted fish from the small plate. A ten-year-old Bakura chewed his bottom lip nervously, frightful mahogany eyes looking anywhere but his dad's wolf-like expression.

The solitary woman cleared her throat briefly, tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear. She set her bowl down and looked at her first son with a sympathetic look. "How was your day, Akefia?"

"Same as any other," he replied automatically, still rolling the fish around in soy sauce.

A snort resounded from the other side of the table.

"Would _you_ also like to know how my day went?" he said facetiously, allowing the excess liquid to drip off.

"I don't need to. A letter from the university came in today."

"And like the _loving_ father you are, you found it your right, no…no your _duty_ to open it, right? Because God knows there's no such thing as privacy in this shack." Akefia scoffed, grey eyes strangely dull.

"You didn't get accepted."

"I know."

"And you're _okay_ with that?" The older man said incredulously.

"Do I look okay with it?"

"We'll you're certainly acting okay!"

"Pfft, _daddy_, you of all people should be _happy_ I failed," Akefia chuckled. "Now I'll be able to continue the village profession. Fishing! Sure, it's not as respectable as maybe a doctor or a businessman, but it's something! There's nothing better than shipping off the coast at four in the morning and reducing the world's aquatic life. And hey, if I suck at that, then I'll just do what you do and _sell_ the fish." He looked towards the ceiling, a dreamy expression on his face. "Then, just maybe, I'll be able to buy a crummy little hut of my own."

Haruka gasped as her husband brought down a heavy first onto the already beaten table.

"I will NOT tolerate this disrespect!" He shrieked, bits of white foam flying from his mouth.

"Then plug your ears old man." The tanned son mumbled through a mouthful of rice.

"If you loathe this way of life so much then maybe you should have tried harder to pass the exams! Day after day, your mother and I told you to study!"

"I _did_ study," Akefia seethed, wooden chopsticks nearly snapping due to his forceful grip.

"You spent all your time daydreaming in that _blasted_ rose garden!"

"So what? What's your point? You sound like you're accusing me of failing on purpose!"

"Didn't you?"

"Osuma!" The mother hissed fretfully, blue eyes widening.

"For once in your life mother, won't you _please_ stay out of my business?"

"Akefia," she begged, tears forming. "Your father doesn't mean–"

"Stop babying him Haruka! I mean every last word! Some role model you are, you're supposed to be setting a good example for your little brother!"

"_Excuse_ me?" Akefia gaped, throwing a dirty look at the petrified Bakura, who immediately wished he could melt into the ground.

"Bakura, why don't you tell him about your high marks?" The older man encouraged, keeping a firm glare onto his older son.

"Th-they're not that great," the white haired boy muttered quietly, nudging his empty bowl. "J-Just average marks…nothing too important…they're just…okay…"

"Well aren't you just fucking _precious_?" the other spat, slamming his own bowl onto the table. "Who'd have thought any different," he continued loudly, waving his hands elaborately, "perfect Bakura got higher grades than stupid, retarded, idiotic Akefia! Whoo! Alert the media, we've got a killer story on our hands! Local godsend outperforms his worthless lump of an older brother!"

Bakura felt his insides shrivel into nothing. Not again, not _another_ one of his well-versed brother's sarcastically bitter rants. It had become a daily thing. His father would find some obscure way to drag him into his personal arguments with Akefia, only to succeed in having the eldest son spouting obscenities at both of them. It hadn't always been like this; Bakura and Akefia had always gotten along fairly well, as well as a fifteen year age difference would allow anyway. His brother was hardly as stupid as their father seemed to think, though he _was_ infectiously lazy. However, in Bakura's opinion, sloth did not warrant daily verbal abuse from someone who was _supposed_ to support you.

"You will _not_ talk to your brother like that!" Osuma growled threateningly.

"What exactly are you trying to prove here, _father_?" Akefia snarled. It was clear, to him at least, that young Bakura had become his dad's favorite son. The words that left the eldest Touzoku's mouth when regarding the small boy were warmer than anything _ever_ directed at him. Bakura was never called stupid. Bakura was never told he couldn't succeed. No one ever called Bakura 'hopeless.'

"That a ten-year-old has more potential than you." The man stated bluntly. "You're twenty-five. You should have _graduated_ college by now. Yet here you are, complaining about how poor we are without even attempting to do anything about it! Seven times Akefia! You've been rejected _seven_ times! Get some sense into that empty head and quit trying! Stop applying for school and start thinking of a way to earn us some money!"

For the first time in his life, Akefia was lost for words. He swallowed several times, searching the eyes of both his mother and Bakura for something to reply with. But he found nothing.

"Just what exactly am I to you?" He whispered, voice saturated with a mixture of intense loathing and subtle longing.

"A failure on your part," his father replied coldly, turning back to his food. "And a disappointment on mine."

A look of hate marred across the young man's face before he stormed angrily out of the small house.

"Where do you think you're going?" His mother asked, however she was halted from standing by her exasperated husband.

"_Fishing_." Came the simple reply.

"But it's already pitch black out…" Bakura's eyes widened, a sudden realization flowing through him like poison. "…side…"

Akefia's deep grey eyes met his brother's paralyzed brown. Despite himself, the broken sibling flashed a short smirk.

"Exactly."

* * *

"Did you find what you were looking for Master Mahaado?"

The angel looked down tiredly and met the smiling face of young Mana, holding a stack of decrepit books. She had been following him closer than a shadow for a number of days, talking incessantly about odd subjects. Although he insisted on her not coming with him to the main library, she had managed to do so anyway, immediately blabbering on about how she disliked libraries to begin with. Heaven's library was filled to the brim with every book written into existence, from ancient scriptures to modern best-sellers. Shelf after shelf was lined was muted covers, all organized according to subject. Instinctively, Mahaado had settled himself in front of the 'Demon' section and starting pulling down book after book, scouring the pages for any sign of what Ryou may need. So far, he'd found nothing.

"Not yet," he sighed.

"You know, if you'd tell me what you were looking for I could help you search _a lot_ faster," she said coolly, setting her pile onto the floor. "It'll take you until Final Judgment if you search this building all by yourself."

"Trust me Mana; I know what I'm doing."

"Suit yourself," the girl snorted. "Oh, and Lady Isis was looking for you a few days ago. Said she had something important to tell you." Blue eyes darkened, "You wouldn't happen to be seeing her, would you? Because I really don't think she's your type. I mean, she's thinks she's all classy and dignified and wise and…"

"In other words, the polar opposite of you?" Mahaado smirked.

"Well, if a plastic personality floats your boat, then by all means go for it." Mana huffed.

"Isis and I are both on the Council; she probably just wants to ask me about my recent absences."

"If you say so."

"Mana…"

"Are you sure you don't want me to help you? I mean, why are you even in this section anyway? Planning to start a war with Hell any time soon?"

"Mana, if you won't keep quiet then can you please just–"

"Alright, alright, I'll keep my mouth shut! I'm just curious as to why you'd want to spend all this time looking for books on," she picked up a withering book that had fallen from the top shelf a few hours ago, "'_The Red Iris_.'"

Mahaado froze. "Mana, read that to me again."

"What, this?" he young angel flipped through the crumbling pages carefully. "The book's called the _Red Iris_; it looks like it's just an old, made-up story about some soul dealings with demons. Curses, repercussions, contracts…huh. They really went off the wall with this one. Do you want to check it out?"

Mahaado flew down quickly and grabbed the dusty book from Mana's hands, muted teal eyes racing over the fading words scrawled onto the yellowing paper. "This is it! This exactly what I was looking for! Oh Mana!"

The smaller angel squealed as she was swept into a sudden hug, a bright blush painting itself on her lightly tanned cheeks. "Oh my!"

"Thank you very, very much! As soon as Ryou comes back I'll reward you greatly." The archangel spread his glorious white wings and took off, speeding like a bullet out of the barrel.

"Well I'm…always happy to help." The brunette giggled, clasping her hands together.

* * *

"You mean to tell me Seto Kaiba is no longer the Keeper of the boy?"

"That's right Dartz," Varon said offhandedly, leaning against a nearby pillar. "Saw it all happen. Some demon from the western area challenged old blue eyes to a match. Needless to say, he lost. You gotta feel pity for the guy," a small frown, "he sacrificed a lot to keep that kid alive."

"Obviously, he didn't do enough," Dartz grinned, summoning a scroll from his shelf. "That poor boy is still dying, and because of this little," he searched for the word, "breach of contract, I say we'll need to punish him accordingly."

"Punish Malik?"

"Amelda has told me an angel by the name of Ryou Bakura has informed two humans connected to the boy of the sacrifice. If that human stops trying to kill himself then I'll never have all of the boy's soul and my…_our_ plan…"

"What are you going to do?" Varon asked worriedly, stepping into the torchlight. "The kid already signed the contract; his soul can't be sapped unless the human tries to kill himself. And with that stupid angel telling him everything…"

"Don't worry," the older demon cooed, opening the summoned scroll. At the bottom of a very neatly written agreement was the scarlet signature of Malik Ishtal; the ink still looked very wet. "The advantages of being the one in control of this deal," Dartz continued, magically shifting the signature down to allow more blank space, "are too numerous to count. As long as there's still some life left in that boy, I will not stop until I get what we agreed to," he waved a pale hand above the newly created empty spot. "So sorry I have to do this Malik, but you know…you never know what you're getting yourself into when you make a deal with me."

_On the off chance that I change Keepers while the contract is still in effect, I agree that my soul will continue to be transferred to Master Dartz in small increments, regardless of Marik's attempts at suicide. _

_-Malik Ishtal_

"Now all we have to do is wait."

* * *

Despite himself, Malik clung to Touzoku's arm like a lost child in the mall, dual colored eyes widening to take in the full scope of his new surroundings. As the only experiences he had within Hell's mouth were in the northern area, he was quite oblivious to the differing landscapes and…dare he say it, _cultures_ of anywhere else. However, upon crossing the surprisingly busy bridge into what Touzoku fondly referred to as 'Suicide Central,' he was surprised he was able to keep his jaw from falling open.

He had always considered the world Seto had presented to be the only one that existed; crumbling buildings, dingy streets, melancholy, yet personable patrons who sauntered in and out of the small restaurant where, like a servant, he would bring them trays of food. Never would he have dreamed that there was another reality outside of the protective, highly controlled bubble the brunette demon had carefully placed him in. The western area of Hell, though it did feel considerably more subdued than his northern home, was the polar opposite of where he had come from. Malik had readily compared the street where he had worked to that of an old European city; it held a rustic, quaint feeling, but was nowhere close to the privileged area where he grew up in life. While the neighborhood where he spent several years with Marik was definitely more than middle class, this new city that Touzoku had (forcefully) brought him into was simply breathtaking. Luckily, Malik no longer had any breath to take.

There were sprawling mansions as far as the eye could see; each one looking like it was carved out of pure marble. A beautifully eerie fountain spouting what looked like blood, but smelt faintly of a rich wine stood proudly in the center square of what Malik assumed was the main shopping plaza. Shop windows illuminated by soft, flickering lights, showcased a variety of cryptic merchandise, most of which the small demon had never seen before. And the sky…the sky was easily Malik's favorite part. He had grown so accustomed to the suspended sunset of the northern realm; the dusty reds mingled with warm orange, fading occasionally into a comforting indigo. However here, the sky was a soft periwinkle; light pink and lavender clouds streaked across its vast surface with heavier grey hovering just beneath them in thick sheets. This was a suspended sun_rise_.

"So…this is _my_ side of town." Touzoku said airily, scratching his head. "Don't mean to brag or anything, but this _really_ beats the shit out of that dung heap you came from." He looked down slightly, amused to see the other boy's expression. "Hn. Looks like I finally got a smile out of you."

Malik blushed. 'It's really beautiful.'

"_I_ don't think so," the taller sighed, flexing his wings and shouldering the large item Malik had brought. Predictably, the small blonde quickly grew tired of carrying his only piece of luggage and forced the burden onto Touzoku, who fashioned it into a sort of backpack.

'How come?'

"There aren't any plants."

'Plants?'

"Yeah, haven't you noticed? Not a single bush, tree, flower, or sprig of dill anywhere in sight. It's just stone. Marble. Granite. The occasional cement block. Ugh," grey eyes rolled. "Everything here's completely dead. Oh…wait…"

'I don't get it,' Malik blinked, carefully venturing out from underneath Touzoku's cloak. 'This place is amazing…the houses, the statues, your sky…' He looked up wistfully. 'So what if there aren't any _plants_? This doesn't _feel_ like Hell.'

"Easy for you to…think," Touzoku replied smugly. "May not be Hell to you, but it is to me and everyone else in this area."

'You consider eternal comfort to be torture?' The blonde stuck out his tongue, 'Someone's greedy!'

"It's not the _place_ that instigates the pain, my adorable little charge," the horned demon sneered, placing a fist on the shorter demon's head. "It's the existence. I can't remember anything about my life. Nothing. Zip, zilch, nada. What if _you'd_ lost all your memories of everyone you'd ever loved, eh? Sure, you think it wouldn't be too bad…because if you can't remember anything then it's as if it never happened. Then it starts eating at you. Was I a good person? A bad person? Someone in between? Who did I love? What did I do? Questions, endless questions to mull over for all of eternity, and let me tell you, a pretty backdrop does _not_ make it any less irritating!"

Touzoku's chest was heaving up and down heavily, his normally relaxed composure getting more than a little disheveled. Suddenly, he looked rather embarrassed. "Eh, but that's what I get for killing myself I suppose." He held out a clawed hand invitingly. "Come on Malik, we don't want you to attract any–"

"What is _THAT_?"

"Attention." Touzoku finished dully.

Malik felt himself getting grabbed from behind, and before he knew it, four demons with similar features to his new keeper were prodding him curiously.

"Is it an angel?"

"Can't be, it's got claws!"

"Look at that _eye_…"

"Oh my, it certainly is cute, isn't it?"

'Oh goodie, so now I'm an _it_,' Malik whined, red eye twitching.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!" Touzoku barked, ramming his way through the grabby crowd and sheltering Malik under his cloak once again. "Hands off you freeloaders, he's mine!"

'Excuse me?' The blonde hissed.

"Listen, do you _want_ to be poked into oblivion?" The other whispered harshly.

"Wherever did you get such an interesting creature?" A female chirped, clasping her hands to her chest. "Those feathers are simply marvelous!"

"Never mind _that_," an older demon scoffed, waving the question away. "What does it do?"

"Can you eat it?" Another asked mischievously.

"Bet it tastes _amazing_," his twin cooed.

"You idiots, haven't you ever seen a demon from the northern area before?" The tanned demon spat, beginning to move forward at a brisk pace. "Let's go Malik."

"You mean it's from _there_?"

"One of them fallen angel types."

"Oh…it's one of _them_."

'What a bunch of airheaded bigots.' Malik seethed. Touzoku cackled loudly, wiping the tears from his eyes. The sound was unnerving to say the least; whether it was intentional or not, the taller demon always seemed to hold a more sinister tone than what he was used to…and he was used to some pretty weird things. Marik's choice in music for example.

"Oh God, I _love_ you! So vocal…and you can't even speak!"

'Love is a strong word,' the blonde mused.

"What better to use for the person who I chose to spend eternity with?"

Malik made an exaggerated gagging sound.

"Very cute." Touzoku snorted. "That human must be some kind of big shot, huh? For you to stay so loyal to him when you've got hot stud like me around. I'd like to meet him someday…and then bash his face in for getting to you before I did. Huh…but if that happened, I probably would have been convicted as some kind of child molester… What do you think Malik?"

'I think you're full of it.' Came the blonde's condescending reply.

"Henh, well I didn't get to where I am today by being humble. Huh…maybe I did. Well, I'm pretty sure I didn't…but…so…AUGH! Look what you made me do! Now my head hurts; you owe me an apology you little brat!"

He waited for a moment, offended when no response came. Just as he was about to reprimand the young demon, a sudden weight was placed on his right side, coincidentally the same place Malik was hiding. More than a little startled, Touzoku looked around him quickly in case anyone was close enough to notice Malik's feathers before throwing off his cloak. The dark demon's skin tone noticeably lightened by three shades at the sight of the unconscious boy leaning heavily against his stomach.

"Hey, Malik!" Touzoku muttered nervously, giving the blonde a light slap on the cheek. "_Malik_!"

No response.

Cursing under his breath, the horned demon managed to lift his charge into his arms, which actually wasn't very hard due both his weight and the fact that Malik was as limp as a puppet with its strings cut. In a flash Touzoku took flight, bat-like wings opening to their fullest. Grey eyes searched fervently for the telltale blue roof of his home, stopping abruptly (and almost dropping both his possessions) when he found it. Shifting gears into an impromptu nosedive, he braced himself and crashed into his bedroom window.

"That can be fixed," the horned demon coughed, shaking a few lingering glass shards off. He looked down worriedly to find the blonde still out cold. "Okay…bed, bed, bed, bed, bed…"

Bare feet pattered out of rhythm against the wooden floor as Touzoku rushed the young demon to his waiting bed, sweeping aside a pile of crumpled blankets and gently placing a few more pillows under Malik's head. Getting his excitement under control, the older demon paused for a quick breath before moving to leave, planning to bring anything and everything from his medicine cabinet; hopefully there would be _something_ that would help the blonde recover. Before he was out of the room, the demon felt an odd rubbing against his shoulder, and jumped at the sound of something fairly heavy thudding behind him.

"Oh shit…" Touzoku winced, turning around. Lying on the floor was what he now recognized to be some kind of mirror, as the white cloth covering it had slipped off. Completely forgetting his plan to raid his pantry, the white haired demon stepped cautiously over the ornate item and threw the sheet off altogether, grey eyes scouring the mirror's surface with a curious wonder. The carvings around the reflective surface were done in pure gold; sculpted demons and other monsters were etched into the material immaculately, the sculptor going so far as to add a unique expression on each of their faces. While inspecting the mirror more closely, Touzoku inadvertently brushed his hand against the glass, staring in shock as the blank surface immediately ripped like water before forming into the handsome face of a melancholy blonde. Light hair shadowed the males luscious plum colored eyes, holding a kind of mournful sorrow that the demon had seen in himself on more than one occasion.

His fist clenched.

"This guy…"

A soft growl echoed behind him.

Touzoku looked over his shoulder guiltily and spied the young demon awake, and more importantly, pissed. The black ribbon that had been keeping his hair tied had slipped off mid-flight, allowing long, light blonde hair to frame his deceptively innocent face. The older demon almost shuddered at the burning look Malik's narrowed eyes were giving him, the freakish red iris only adding to the effect.

"Good morning."

'So…what'd you think?" Malik whispered, smiling coyly at his keeper. 'You've got some stiff competition, don't you? He's certainly got you beaten in the looks department. Plus,' claws extended, the blonde drew his hands across the mattress, ripping the fabric until the tangled webs of cotton peaked out apprehensively, 'I doubt he's ever been rude enough to pry through _my_ things while I was unconscious.'

"Has anyone ever told you how _beautiful_ you look when you're mad?" The other demon cooed, slipping the mirror under his bed. "And how ungrateful! I carried you and that thing all the way here by myself. I could've just left you on the side of the street and let some other guy pick you up if I wanted."

'But you didn't and you _wouldn't_. You're infatuated with me.' Malik shot him a seductive glance. 'Aren't you? I don't blame you…'

"Now who's full of it?" Touzoku sneered.

Malik winced before closing his eyes. 'My heat hurts…' The lilac eye opened. 'Water?'

"Apology?"

'Forget it.'

"Same to you then," the other sniffed, crossing his arms. "Go get it yourself. Down the stairs, first door to your left."

The demon blinked confusedly when the small blonde moved to comply. He didn't _actually_ believe his charge would do as he said; he was only joking after all. Stepping tentatively on the stone floor, Malik wobbled a little before he was able to regain his balance; he then marched irritably out of the room, making sure his wings 'accidentally' smacked Touzoku's as he did so.

'Jerk.'

"Brat."

* * *

So! (clasps hands) We've got some intense sibling resentment going on between Bakura and his big brother! It's totally one sided…just like Touzoku's relationship with Malik, hee. Speaking of which, I'm going to continue referring to him as _Touzoku_ whenever we're brought back to the present, Akefia is his forgotten name.

ZOMG HE FAINTED! …So, what now? Malik won't be going down without a fight my lovelies, but we _will_ see some succulent submissiveness from our blonde beauty soon enough.

NEXT CHAPTER! Marik and Bakura butt heads, Ryou takes a trip to Hell, and Touzoku shows Malik something incredible!

_**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**_

I know a lot of you have recently put this story on your alert list; SANKYUU! But still...

**_REVIEW! (They make me happy...)_**


	5. The Memory

**Wilted Rose**

**Summary:** (Sequel to ALFoR) After selling his soul to save Marik, a mute Malik is slowly dying with Seto finding himself powerless to help. Meanwhile, Bakura tries to reason with a reckless Marik as Ryou searches for a way to save both demon and human. (MxM, BxR)

**Rated:** T

**Genre:** Supernatural/Romance

**Author's Note:** Wah! I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry I'm so sorry! You see, a little chunk of awesomeness called _Super Smash Bros. Brawl_ came out last month and being the rabid Link fangirl I am (for those curious, I like him even more than Malik), I couldn't stop playing until I unlocked his _Wind Waker_ incarnation. Then I started to get nostalgic with Link's design and decided to play a little _Twilight Princess_, which led to the resurface of my adoration for Midna plus Link (she's the only one good enough for him after all), and now I'm back, semi-sane, into the Yuugiou world. (hugs it)

Oh, and after a little retooling of the outline, the Marik versus Bakura bit shall be moved to next chapter. Yeah.

**Disclaimer: **It's still _not_ mine…bleh!

* * *

**5 – The Memory**

Ryou Bakura got the shock of his life (well…death actually) when he found out that Malik had somehow grown a few inches taller, bleached his skin, and dyed his hair an odd shade of bluish-green. Needless to say, he was relieved when he realized it was entirely different person…but, as he was prone to do, Ryou was jolted right back into a state of horror when he managed to put two and two together.

Before any restrained hissing could be uttered by the ethereal being, Jounouchi (who, like Seto, had learned how to appear at just the right moment) covered the boy's mouth with a dripping washcloth and dragged him into the kitchen, earning odd stares from the normally apathetic customers. Varon in particular seemed to be genuinely frightened, as he promptly stood up and walked out of the bar without uttering a word. His highly effeminate companion, Amelda, decided against following the brunette and continued to eat his fries (they _did_ spend money on them after all), keeping a close eye on the swinging door.

Back in the kitchen, several pots containing an assortment of boiling liquids bubbled dangerously close to each other, a thin white cloud of smoke wafting up to the stone ceiling. Needless to say, the place had been a lot more organized when Malik was around (as he tended to throw temper tantrums when anything began to smell too much like hot oil), and if he were to see it now, something/one would almost certainly end up broken/dead. Jounouchi unceremoniously dropped the bewildered Ryou onto a less than sparkling counter; before the angel could even expel the foul tasting dishwater from his mouth, the barkeep tossed him what looked to be a simple black disk.

"Welcome back _buddy_," the blonde nodded, throwing the dirty cloth over his shoulder (Ryou was appalled to see it was saturated with a thick grey liquid). "Sorry about the mess…you see, with Seto being out everyday and this one," he gestured towards the confused Noa, "being so utterly _useless_, we haven't had much time to–"

"Wha…what is this?" Ryou blinked, holding the small disk in his hands. "What am I supposed to do with it?"

"It's a letter," Jounouchi said simply, tossing a half-clean place roughly onto the stack of 'washed' dishes. "Move it around for a bit and the message should come up. It's a new system that I really don't find useful," he winced. He'd nicked his finger on another broken plate. "But if that's what we're using, then I guess that's what we're using."

The angel looked skeptically at the black object before shaking it lightly, as he was told. Brown eyes widened as a small, semi-transparent image of someone who looked remarkably like Bakura (you know…if he stood out in the sun for a year) appeared before him, holding an irate Malik under his arm. He was relieved to see the boy was looking rather well; a bit disheveled, but still very much 'alive.'

…Wait a minute.

"Jounouchi," Ryou breathed, turning a hot shade of red, "what is _Malik_ doing with…that man?"

"Listen to the message, why don't you?" The blonde growled, grabbing another white dish from a still bewildered Noa.

"_What's up_?" The not-Bakura grinned happily, tightening his hold on the small demon. "_Just wanted to tell you guys that everything's going great; we've really bonded and I think he's starting to adjust to life out of that stink hole._"

Unbeknownst to Touzoku, Malik was repeatedly mouthing the words, '_He's fucking insane_' from beneath his keeper's cloak.

"_So I'm just sending this to say hi, you don't need to reply, because I really don't care what any of you have to say to me. I know I should…but, I don't. Ah well, that's just how it goes, right? You wanna say anything Malik? Oooh, that's right, you can't! Sorry, gotta go, I think this thing is running out of space_." A crooked smile. "_Buh-bye now_!"

Ryou stared blankly at the area the image was projected for a long while before turning, stunned, to a nonchalant Jounouchi. "…May I ask for an explanation?"

"He wanted to go," the demon insisted, knowing the question would arise eventually. "I know it doesn't look like he wanted to, but Noa saw the whole thing and he can back me up, right?"

"Actually, I was kind of busy being threatened to buy a plate of onion rings," the shorter man muttered darkly. "But basically Touzoku wanted the kid 'by his side' or whatever just because he looked pretty. _I_ said that was a stupid reason, but he challenged Seto to a fight and won because he cheated (well…I think, I was getting my order around that time). So the kid went with him without much of fuss and I got…traded in." He grimaced. That made him seem so invaluable.

"What did you say his name was?" The angel prompted, hoping to have heard wrong.

"He goes by Touzoku," Jounouchi answered, leaning against the sink. "All the demons on that side of Hell lose all memory of human life, so it may or may not be the name he had when he was alive."

"Touzoku is Bakura's surname!" Ryou exclaimed, bringing a pale hand to his temple. "That dream Marik had…no, no it couldn't have been a premonition… How old was he? Do you know? It could have been another one of Bakura's relatives…"

"He's just under ten years I think," the green haired demon offered, scratching his head. "He committed suicide, which explains his…well, _our_ appearance." Noa smirked. "You mean to tell me that he had a little brother? That's _priceless_…he'd always blab on about how great it would be to have someone that he could influence for the worse. How'd the kid turn out?"

"Extremely well thank you very much!" The angel chirped, wings looking rather ruffled.

"He likes him," Jounouchi explained dully.

"Oh really?" Noa gasped, suddenly interested. "Isn't that breaking some heavenly law?"

"_No_, it isn't," Ryou said firmly, though he wasn't _exactly_ sure about that. "But that's beside the point; I need to see Malik as soon as possible if I'm to save him from the deal he made with Dartz. I've informed Marik about the details, so he's stopped trying to maim himself." A hopeful look appeared on his face, "You used to live with Touzoku, right? Do you remember where he lived?"

"He never invited anyone to his house," the short demon shrugged. "Hell if I know where he is now."

"You all are _so_ useful," Ryou groaned.

"I mean, I could give you the general area," Noa continued. "You'd be knocking on doors 'til Judgment Day, but if you're _really_ that desperate…"

The angel shooed him away irritably. "Away with you! Jounouchi, do you know if Malik took the mirror with him?"

"Well he was running off with _something_ under his arm," the blonde remembered. "It was kind of big…I checked to see if the little brat stole anything, and aside from a couple of coins from the register, everything was accounted for. So err…yeah, that could've been the mirror he was carrying."

"Excellent!" Ryou squealed, summoning his own mirror. Like all things from Heaven, it was white and much more elegant than its demonic counterpart. "I'm so happy I managed to have another one of these made for my own personal use! Now all I have to do is hope he's within range of _his_ mirror. I'll be able to converse with him if I just pull a few strings, activate the right summons, and…" He tapped a finger twice on the surface and began dragging a few images around, arranging them into neat columns. Jounouchi noticed with a wild amusement that the angel had multiple reflections of Bakura from different angles. And they all thought _Malik_ was obsessive.

"Malik?" Ryou called out hesitantly, squinting his eyes into the murky surface. "I know you can't answer me, but if you can hear this, look into your mirror. Hello? Malik?"

He nearly jumped out of his skin when a pair of angry grey eyes answered his calls. They were the exact same shape Bakura's were, though they did not hold that same reckless confidence that Ryou had grown so attached to. They seemed very insecure, despite their fierceness.

"Who in the hell do you think you are barging into poor Malik's room time like this? You know what, _no_, don't answer that," Touzoku shook his head, much like a wet dog. "I don't care who you are! Anyone rude enough to–"

"You are Touzoku, correct?" Ryou interrupted, gathering his thoughts. "It's very nice to meet you; my name is Ryou Bakura, I'm a member of Heaven's angels as you might have already guessed, and I'm looking for one Malik Ishtal, who I believe you're housing…and by your initial reaction, I can confirm that belief. Can you be so kind as to give him this mirror so I can–?"

"Damn it, an _angel_? Don't tell me you're after this kid too! Listen, I can handle him liking some stinking human, but there ain't no way I'm letting you dove winged airheads get a hold of him! If you want him so much then why'd you send him here?"

"You misunderstand," Ryou continued with full patience. "I've no interest in him; afraid he's not exactly my type. I just want to talk to him about the deal he made regarding his voice and–"

"Well he doesn't need any of your help; he's been doing just fine with me, and I've decided to figure out a way out of the deal by myself." Touzoku grinned eerily. "Would you happen to be in contact with that human lover he has?"

"I…well, yes, but this is really-"

"Tell him that…"

A gagging noise was heard from his end, and the angel noticed with silent horror that his thin pupils seemed to contract even more.

"Uh…Touzoku? Is everything alright?"

The mirror was dropped and a light scuffling was heard; Ryou realized with satisfaction that Malik was now in possession of his toy. The single lilac eye sparkled with a mischievous light.

"My, my," Ryou sweatdropped. "Was strangling him into submission all that…necessary?"

The small blonde nodded, rolling his eyes as he did so.

"Ah, I see. Well, I'm not very fond of one-sided conversations, so I'll make this quick. I've got some angels looking for a way to help you; it's all being done in complete secrecy of course, I wouldn't want to endanger you even more. I've informed both Bakura and Marik about the details of your contract, and Marik has assured me he'd stop trying to kill himself."

Malik emitted a sigh of relief, looking genuinely happy for the first time since he had been prematurely returned to Hell.

"I suppose that's more beneficial than expected; I'd no idea suicides lost their memories…"

Touzoku, who had positioned himself over Malik's shoulder, snorted disapprovingly earning a light thwack from the younger demon.

"So, hang in there okay? We're doing everything we can," Ryou smiled reassuringly. "And…if that bat behind you is as useful as he believes he is…then we'll be even more efficient. Oh! And before I forget, Marik wanted me to give you something." The angel produced a bright red rose from his robe's spacious sleeve; it was quite large, bigger than any rose the young demon had seen before. Despite his lack of vocal capabilities, Malik squealed in delight, causing Touzoku to frown. "I'm not exactly sure how to give it to you… you see I've charmed it so that it wouldn't wilt. Dead flowers can be _very_ depressing after all. Um…would it be possible for you to meet me somewhere? I mean, if Mr. Touzoku is so intent on keeping his privacy…"

"OW!"

Jounouchi winced. He was very familiar with Malik's famous, 'Let Me Do What I Want, Or I'll Step On Your Foot Until It Breaks Off' strategy. Ah memories…

"Stoppit, stoppit, stoppit, stoppit, STOPPIT! I'll let you go, I promise, just stop, stop, stop, stop, STOP!"

"Malik, be nice," Jounouchi taunted.

Touzoku literally picked up the svelte blonde bridal style to stop him from grinding a surprisingly strong heel into his uncovered toes. "We'll go alright?"

Malik gave him a look that clearly expressed his dislike for the whole 'we' idea.

"What? I'm not going to let you go out there all by yourself! What with you fainting left and right!"

'That only happened once!'

"Either I'm going with you, or you're can forget about getting that stupid rose!" the horned demon growled threateningly, smirking when his charge gave a huff of compliance. "That's a good boy. Now, when exactly do you want this arrangement? Afraid it can't be today; me and Malik have a little business to take care of."

'What _business_?' Malik blinked.

"What business is this?" Ryou unknowingly echoed. "I can come back whenever it's convenient…but I need to assure to Marik that he's being taken care of, and you'll forgive me if I admit that I don't exactly trust you."

"In his defense, _you_ were the one who broke Malik's pearl," Jounouchi cut in, a little nastier than needed. "So if I were you, I wouldn't even _think_ about accusing _this_ guy of putting Malik in danger."

"Those were under completely different circumstances!" Ryou said indignantly.

"It still happened," the tall blonde scoffed.

"Am I missing something here?" Both Touzoku and Noa said in unison.

"It's nothing," the angel said softly. "Just a…just a stupid mistake. So Touzoku, you do whatever you need to. Just contact me via mirror when you're ready." Ryou paused and glanced towards the kitchen door, suddenly looking very uncomfortable. "I think I should leave…excuse me…"

"Hey wai–"

However, the mirror was wiped clean as the angel hurried to leave, trying desperately to avoid the judgmental blue eyes of the tall demon that had just arrived.

* * *

"I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"A…confession I guess."

"Oh?"

"Shhh…keep this a secret."

"A secret?"

"A secret from everybody."

"What…?"

"I think I like you."

"Me?"

"I think…"

"Is that good?"

"I don't know…"

"What will they say?"

"Does it matter?"

"What will they think?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because…"

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Do you like me too?"

"I…I think so."

"Good. I'm glad."

"I am too…maybe."

"So…now what?"

"You mean you don't know?"

"What do you mean?"

"Once we say we like each other, we have to stay together forever."

"Forever's a really long time."

"I know, but that's a good thing, isn't it?"

"I think so."

"Good."

"Great."

"So…"

"So what?"

"I don't know."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"I guess…we're friends now."

"Just friends?"

"Yeah…I like you as a friend."

"Oh…"

"What did you think I meant?

"I'm not sure."

"Are you angry?"

"I don't think so."

"Are you sad?"

"A little…"

"Is it my fault?"

"Not really."

"Then why…?"

"It's nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

"If you're sure."

"Oh, very. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I can't wait."

"Me neither."

"Later."

"Goodb–"

"Don't say it."

"…I'm sorry."

* * *

After several attempts to regain contact with the angel, Touzoku grudgingly gave up and proceeded to carry Malik bridal style to the proposed 'business.' The struggling blonde made it very difficult to walk without bumping into any pillars, but the horned demon was determined to escort him in this fashion the entire way, fearing for his charge's safety.

Or so he'd said.

Malik suspected with much conviction that his new keeper merely wanted to touch him in any means necessary, whether it be rescuing him or alternatively protecting him from another rescue situation. So eventually, the small blonde crossed him arms and decided to deal with it, much to Touzoku's delight. He'd been in a similar situation when he and Seto first made acquaintance, though the brunette held him with more regality and less rabid excitement. Why everyone found the need to haul him from place to place was still very perplexing; it wasn't as if he couldn't walk. Marik had understood this, so why was it so hard to comprehend for age-old demons?

"We're almost there!" Touzoku said smartly, dancing around yet another obstacle.

'Yay?'

"You're giving me attitude now, but just wait until you see my favorite room."

'Your favorite room wouldn't happen to be the _bathroom_ would it? Because I spent like an hour in there heaving up that slop you call food.' Conveniently, immediately after the comment, Malik emitted a small burp.

"I already told you, cooking ain't my thing," Touzoku sneered. "I'd bring you out for dinner if I wasn't afraid you'd fly away. Not that it'll be hard to find you; a lump of black feathers falling from the sky shouldn't be too hard to spot."

'Hmph.'

Touzoku's mansion was exceptionally large; on the way to his 'favorite place,' Malik counted a whopping thirty-five doors; Malik had thought he heard a strangled scream from behind one of them, and his suspicions were only heightened when he heard his mode of transportation mutter something about needing more locks. Other than that phantom door and a few others which concealed something that smelled faintly of honey, his journey to the destined area was particularly uneventful.

Malik was starting to grow weary of the seemingly endless bobbing up and down he'd endured being in Touzoku's arms, and dual colored eyes grew heavy with both boredom. It wasn't long before the young blonde had fallen asleep.

The horned demon whistled a tuneless song, its distorted melody bouncing off the surrounding stone walls, entering the ears of deaf marble statues. It had been a long time since he had had anyone over for a visit. …Scratch that; rather, it had been a long time since he had _wanted_ anyone over for a visit. He had always been rather secretive about his private life, even his closest acquaintance ('friend' was stretching it a bit) Noa had never set foot into his abode. He didn't feel the need to justify his actions; he was the most outgoing suicide demon in the vicinity, and he used that as an excuse for his almost manic desire to keep anyone and everyone out of his house.

That was, until he happened upon Malik, sitting adorably on a large wine casket counting his stolen cache. Some unearthly force told him that he heeded to bring this boy home at any cost; he couldn't explain it, as he had never experienced a feeling so confusing and overpowering before; he doubted, though he couldn't exactly be sure, that even if life he hadn't given into a sudden impulse so readily and without question. The choice was highly worth it, despite the small blonde's haughty attitude and resorts to violence whenever something didn't go the way he wanted it to, the sense that someone else was always there with him was strangely comforting,. It filled the void he never even knew he had…and he liked that feeling.

But with every new revelation, there were always suffocating complications…like the fact Malik was already devoted to a _human_ of all things. Touzoku had glimpsed the beloved Marik when he had first encountered Malik's mirror. He couldn't lie; he understood why the young demon was so infatuated with the smoldering eyes of the muscular blonde. And while roaming Malik's resting mind, he caught broken conversations of the past between his charge and the human. Conversations filled with childhood discovery, elementary school crushes, teenage lust, and soul crushing heartbreak. He hadn't witnessed the full vastness of Malik's memories, but even a sightless fool could see the boy's blind devotion.

It was stupid. It tainted the otherwise flawless image he had of Malik; this inability to breakaway from a past love made him weak. Touzoku hated Marik for that; hated the fact that a human would always have more influence over Malik than he ever could. Marik didn't' deserve Malik, that prize, that treasure should be reserved solely for _his_ enjoyment. But he would never admit that to Malik; as much as he wanted to be the only one the boy relied on, he couldn't bear to be the source of the boy's unhappiness. That was why he wanted to lift the curse…so maybe Malik would see him as someone worthy enough to love, forget about the human and stay by his side forever.

Touzoku knew his wishes were fruitless…but dreaming for the impossible had never hurt anyone before.

Being careful not to drop the svelte blonde, the horned demon opened an inconspicuous door with a gentle creak, closing his eyes wistfully at the sweet smells that lay on the other side. The scent seemed to have also caught the attention of Malik, who stirred slightly in his light slumber.

"We're here," Touzoku said in a sing-song voice, grey eyes glittering expectantly.

The crimson eye grudgingly opened first, followed by timid lilac. Both eyes widened considerably at the marvelous sight before them.

Flowers. Everywhere. Blossoms of every size and shape, color and scent, lined the walls of the brightly illuminated room, petals dripping eternally with synthetic dew. Marigolds swayed from side to side, morning glories wound up a massive white terrace, trumpet-like flowers painted a wonderful mix of pale blue and tickled pink. Balls of hydrangea dotted a luscious green meadow of perfectly shaped leaves, lying calmly under the lavender tears of wisteria trees. A large pond served as a plate for a multitude of lotus blossoms, floating gently on the clear surface. It was like something ripped out of a fairy tale.

Sunlight, bright, lovely sunlight streamed from the glass ceiling, refracting through the fountains and pools and waterfalls and dewdrops. It couldn't have been real; sun never shone upon the damned…they were cursed to wander through perpetual twilight forever. It had to be a fake…but the warmth, God, the warmth of this pseudo star was so realistic, Malik didn't care what it was. So many memories came rushing back; being chased through the multiplying dandelions, getting tackled underneath the shadow of an ancient oak, tasting the sweet, dripping flesh of a freshly cut watermelon…

However, all of this paled in comparison to the large garden of scarlet roses that glistened temptingly in the center of the garden. Their color, their size were beyond anything Malik could have ever imagined, and the smell wafting from the plump petals was heavenly, no doubt about it. Almost mechanically, he reached a clawed hand towards a large flower, placing his fingers carefully around the pointed thorns. His grip tightened, and just as he was about to tear it away from the bush…

Heaven…Ryou…rose…Marik!

The amazement dropped dead in Malik's stomach when he realized what all of this was supposed to do. A foul taste of bitterness and betrayal rose to his throat, filling his mouth with the stinging taste of acid. It was true; he found his surroundings to be wonderful, ethereal, beautiful. Touzoku's garden was truly a sight to behold, his budding flora impeccable in every way shape and form. And his roses…God, if there ever was such a thing as a perfect rose, the horned demon had hundreds to spare.

But they were all _nothing_ compared to Marik's.

Dual colored eyes were shocked into attention when Touzoku placed a rose into his limp hand; it was similar to the one he had given to him during their first meeting, each petal a pure, untainted white.

"I know I said I hated this place because there weren't any plants," he said smoothly, voice melting over Malik like liquid chocolate. "But…that's because I stole them all for myself. And now," a coy smile, "I finally have someone else to share it with. What d'you have to say about your precious boyfriend's offering now…?"

Malik gave his answer in the form of a closed fist, which he introduced forcefully into the horned demon's unsuspecting face.

Touzoku rubbed his aching jaw tenderly, wiping a small drop of dark blood that dripped slowly from the corner of his mouth. Angrily he looked up to find Malik in tears, but with a murderous expression on his young face. He hated to admit it, but that damned red eye made the boy look even more menacing than it should have. He shuddered involuntarily.

'Touzoku,' the blonde's thoughts rang powerfully in the thief's mind. 'No matter how much you try to butter me up, you'll never replace Marik. So do both of us a favor and stop pulling this kind of shit. Clear?'

"Crystal," the other grumbled darkly, his spirits remaining unhindered. Malik would see sooner than later. He was sure of it. However, he had no time to brood over this rejection, as the young demon had suddenly collapsed, unconscious amongst a patch of lilies.

* * *

And the murky plot thickens even more! Touzoku's got his hands full with both Malik and his own jealousy, and even Ivory's customers seem to be plotting something. See? Everyone in the story has a part, yay! To find out what happens next…

…**REVIEW! REVIEW!** (and once more)** REVIEW!**


	6. The Reflection

**Wilted Rose**

**Summary:** (Sequel to ALFoR) After selling his soul to save Marik, a mute Malik is slowly dying with Seto finding himself powerless to help. Meanwhile, Bakura tries to reason with a reckless Marik as Ryou searches for a way to save both demon and human. (MxM, BxR)

**Rated:** T

**Genre:** Supernatural/Romance

**Author's Note:** With graduation, final assignments and the like, I had trouble finding time to write this chapter…but considering it's been ages, I've forced myself to start typing again. Don't think I haven't been working on my stories though; I finished the next two chapters of Fukushu. Lots of Touzoku and Bakura character development as well as Marik being an ass. I thought Malik was supposed to be the main character (sweatdrop).

…I'm currently mulling over three new fic ideas, which can also serve as an excuse for the lateness for this chapter…not a very good one, but at least I didn't leave you for half a year. One is Powershipping, one is Citronshipping, and the last is Thiefshipping… First two feature a more level headed Malik, and in the last one he's bitch-zilla. I need something to work on when my muse for this fic is taking a break, and while waiting for **dolphinabottle** to finish her part of _Fukushu_.

**Disclaimer: **It's still _not_ mine…bleh!

* * *

**6 – The Reflection**

"You're sneaking out again?"

Akefia paused and looked over his shoulder with a slight annoyance, "Shouldn't you be studying?"

"Shouldn't _you_ be studying?" The eight-year-old retorted, crossing his arms. This was both in an attempt to look stern and also because of the ice-cold winds blowing across the untamed beachfront. Unlike his brother, Bakura had always abhorred by the more extreme values of nature, eyelash freezing wind being one of his more persistent foes. Why Akefia preferred the seashore during such ungodly temperatures was lost on the white haired boy, but he supposed it had something to do with the other's rather frosty personality as of late. His brother hardly ever smiled anymore.

"Your exams are only in a week, and if you don't get into a college this time, then mom and dad'll be really ticked off again, and I hate it when dad yells."

"Bakura, he's like fifty-six, there are only so many times he can tell me to do something before he busts a blood vessel or gets arthritis in his jaw," the older brother scoffed, continuing his dreamlike stroll along the coastline, bare feet leaving an even pattern in the wet sand. "Besides, I think you get enough praise for the both of us. Just do me a favor and share the glory once you're all rich and famous. And hire me a butler."

"Akefia, I'm not–!"

"Quit being so modest Bakura, it's off-putting."

"Where're we going?" The small boy said, tiptoeing hesitantly around the exposed root of an old tree. He really should've stopped to put on some shoes first. "Mom and dad are gonna be home any minute!"

"_You're_ going back," the other growled, not turning around.

"No I'm not."

"I'm going to somewhere _dirty_…" Akefia warned.

"I…I don't care!"

"Listen, if those two find out their precious prodigy is missing, they'll probably blame _me_ for it."

"I'll stick up for you," Bakura offered, dark eyes shining.

"Just like you did all those other times you got me into trouble?"

"What other times?"

Akefia snickered as he climbed over a fallen tree, its rough bark worn as smooth as glass from the constant caress of the waves. "Don't pretend you don't know."

"Sorry…"

The smaller boy paused as he sized up the massive obstacle that barred his path. Unlike his brother, who spent most of his free time outdoors (resulting in a caramel complexion), he had always preferred to barricade himself inside his room, _reading_ about the possible adventures he might have had if he'd ever gathered enough concern to actually leave the house on his own accord. Unfortunately, they never spoke about scaling large logs in his books.

"Um…Akefia?"

"_What_?"

Bakura swallowed and attempted to grip the sleek surface, trying with all his might to pull himself up, only to slide down rather pathetically onto his bottom. Standing up and cringing as he wiped the wet sand off his shorts, along with a few disgruntled hermit crabs, he blushed a brilliant magenta as the image of Akefia's sneering face burned into his mind. Narrowing his eyes in determination, he stepped a few paces back before performing a grandeur leap towards the tree.

…In his mind anyway.

Akefia had decided to wait at the top and witnessed his little brother's wild shriek before jumping blindly towards the large object. Not wanting to be known around the village for having a pug-faced sibling, he quickly grabbed the other by the shirt collar and heaved him up to where he sat, wearing an expression of utmost amusement.

"And that was what exactly…?"

"Um…it was…I um," Bakura mumbled, not looking into his brother's taunting gaze. "Thanks."

"When I say don't mention it, I want you to know that I mean it _literally_ Bakura…"

"I know…"

The two Touzoku children hopped off the log (Bakura actually half fell, but Akefia was there to keep his face pretty) and continued the seemingly endless trek to Akefia's secret destination. Bakura kept stealing glances at his older brother, trying to read his expression while also attempting to look inconspicuous. It was futile, really, as those steel grey eyes revealed nothing. His relationship with Akefia had taken a rather drastic turn thanks to their father, and the countless hours the brothers had spent just enjoying each other's company were long gone. Now it was like they weren't even related anymore…Bakura had to chase after every available moment he might spend with Akefia, and spend a good hour convincing the other that he wouldn't be a bother. Although, that _was_ what he felt like recently…

"So how's school?" the elder chimed, knowing he'd have to say something sooner or later.

"It's been okay," was the bland reply. "I've been struggling a little with history, but I'm getting some help from the teacher, so it's not that bad."

"That's good to hear," Akefia said uninterestedly.

"What've you been doing all day? When I'm in class?"

"Nothing really. Going into town, fishing, hanging around the beach…this and that."

"Sounds cool," Bakura replied almost mechanically, unable to find any appealing words at the moment. "I should go with you sometime."

"But…you're in class."

"Oh, yeah…I meant during holidays and stuff."

The taller brother shook his head, "I don't go during the holidays, it gets too crowded."

"That makes sense," Bakura mumbled.

"I doubt you'd be too interested anyway, to be honest. All I really do is watch the day go by. It's like an eight hour waste of time." Akefia voiced airily, shrugging off the conversation.

Bakura sensed that the discussion was taking a poisonous turn and settled for a meek nod as his response, locking his gaze onto the sand, which had started to feel quite pleasing against his bare feet. What had they used to talk about all those summers ago? What topic was so insanely intriguing that they could joke about it well into the evening? So encapsulating that even an offer to go into town for shaved ice was ignored without hesitation? So engaging that mahogany eyes would shimmer in curiosity and grey orbs would quiver at the thought of getting to tell another story? What was it? Before their father had gotten so wrapped up in education? Before their mother had given up out of pure mental exhaustion? Before all this talk about universities, and grades, and school, and insidious sibling rivalries…what had they talked about?

He continued to follow his brother through a thick patch of trees, squirming internally at the sensation of untamed plant life lightly brushing against his exposed skin. While there seemed to be a footpath, it was almost completely covered by overgrown bushes, all of which sported bright red flowers that strongly resembled roses, minus the thorns. So this was the fabled 'Rose Garden' their father had been complaining about…the one that kept distracting Akefia from his studies. Bakura couldn't figure out what exactly was so special about _plants_ of all things…just another mystery about his brother he'd have to figure out someday.

Finally, after what seemed like an eon of battling against unseen germs and diseases, the foliage began to thin out, revealing one of the most frightening things Bakura had ever seen in his young life.

Akefia had taken him to a very hazardous looking cliff that overlooked a nearby fishing port. While the view was nothing short of lovely, it was the height that caused the smaller Touzoku brother to nearly faint from shock. The jagged structure reached out so high above the ocean that if one were to kick a pebble into the water from this point, it would fall for at least a good minute and a half.

"Didn't I tell you to stay home?" The older brother smirked, noting the terrified expression on Bakura's face.

"I'm…I'm not scared!"

"If you say so, but eh, do yourself a favor and don't stand too close to the edge. It's a long way down, if you hadn't noticed."

"What exactly do you do up here?" Bakura choked out, after he had recovered from the initial shock from being what seemed like ten billion feet above the ocean. "Do you read or write or…?"

"I just sit around and watch the boats pull in, the day go by, and try to think of something unimaginably deep or profound," Akefia said simply, crossing his arms behind his head. "But so far, no such luck. Though, I _might_ have figured out the cicada language. The buzzes are nouns and the chirps are helping verbs."

"So it's basically just nature watching? That sounds…"

"Boring?"

"Just a little."

"So then tell me…if you don't find this kind of stuff interesting, then why the hell did you insist on following me? I've been coming here alone for the past year; no offence, but you being here isn't exactly making the experience any more…_magical_, so to speak."

"No reason…"

"Bakura, you know you always make that kicked puppy face when something's bothering you. Just tell me, alright?"

"You're…gonna be so pissed at me," was the miserable sigh.

"I've been pissed at everything lately," Akefia said moodily.

"Well…it's just…" Bakura clenched his fists. "It feels like you don't want to be around me anymore, like…like I'm a nuisance to you or something. We're hardly ever around each other except during dinner, and even then, you hardly look at me, much less talk to me! I know…I know Dad's been riding you hard about the lack of university acceptances, but what does _that_ have to do with how you view _me_? It's not my fault Akefia! And I don't want…I don't want your opinion of me to be ruined by some stupid competition Dad created! I just want to be your brother again! I just want us to talk and hang out and…do brother stuff together!"

"Bakura, I can't always be there to babysit, you know?" the elder brother replied calmly, his face expressionless. "Heh…I know it may be hard to believe, but my life doesn't revolve around you."

"But it used to! You used to always be around, to always want to talk and tell stories and everything! Akefia, you used to be happy! But now all you're doing is brooding and moping and going to…to places like this," he gestured to the surrounding area, "so you can get away from all of us! I don't like it…I just want you to care about me again. Akefia, you're–"

The young boy was cut off abruptly by a well-aimed punch in the mouth. He fell backwards onto the hard packed sand, spitting out the metallic taste sourced from his veins. The red liquid was made even more apparent when laid in contrast to Bakura's pale skin, which was now flushed pink. Brown eyes opened apprehensively to find Akefia looking positively livid.

"Akefia–"

"Shut up."

"But I…"

"SHUT UP!"

Bakura flinched as his brother raised another fist.

"You idiot! No matter what happens between us, we're always going to be brothers! And whether I want to or not, I'm _always_ going to care about you! So get that through your thick head and stop acting like it's the end of the damn world, got it?! I am so _sick_ of everyone acting like _I'm_ the only one who's been changing, as if all of you are staying exactly the same! Why don't just stop singling _me_ out and take a good fucking look at yourselves for once!" His expression seemed to soften as he looked once more upon the foaming waves that would eventually take his life, their bleached white crests slamming mercilessly against the waiting cliff. "If you actually think…that I'd abandon you because of what dad said…then maybe it isn't _me_ who needs to learn about _you_, Bakura."

Never in his life had Bakura wanted to cry as much as he did at that moment.

-

"Back again I see."

"Marik…Marik isn't around, is he?"

"Nah, he's got a lab today, shouldn't be back for at least another hour," Bakura grunted, stretching out on his bed.

"Oh thank heavens," Ryou sighed, sinking to the floor. "If I have to come face to face with another abrasive, self-absorbed, bull headed person, I'd–"

"Should I leave the room then?" The other blinked.

Doe eyes opened in a heartbeat, "No! No, no, no, I-I didn't mean you, I meant–"

"Relax, I was kidding."

"Oh…right, yes, well…" He blushed. "I'm sorry, it's just that I so rarely get to spend any time with you…"

"Tell me about it," Bakura scoffed, sitting up from his position and squirming his feet into a pair of nearby slippers. "Every chance we get, Malik finds a new way to kill himself and I have to listen to Marik bitch on and on about it." His anxiety was apparent as he walked towards the kitchen, white mane resembling a tangled bird's nest.

"Well you can't blame him I suppose; so many things that are never to supposed to happen…kind of happened all at once."

"I guess," the other shrugged, emerging from the counter with a green box and a crisp head of hair (how'd he do that?). He sat down next to Ryou, face still pulled in an unhappy expression. "But I hate it when he's like this. He so moody all the time…it's like he's on permanent PMS." Bakura rubbed a darkened bruise on his arm, "not to mention a lot more violent."

"I'm sorry," Ryou said softly, placing a pale hand on the injury. "I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt…you especially."

"I know you didn't," Bakura smiled, opening the package, "I guess it's just gonna take some time for everyone else to realize that too."

The angel's eyes brightened at the sight of twelve plump creampuffs nestled cozily in the box.

"Bakura! For me?"

"Don't let Marik see them; I was supposed to go to the library to look for something to help Malik. But…I had priorities."

"How sweet!" Ryou laughed. "Risking your life like that! I can tell that they're going to be extra delicious!"

He didn't have the heart to tell Bakura that angels didn't really have the need to eat, though he was sure he'd enjoy the sugary dessert either way. In fact, it was one of the first things he ate when he came to the human world months ago; Heaven just didn't make them like they did on earth, sorry to say.

"Oh! Speaking of the research, I forgot to tell you! You and Marik don't need to worry about it anymore, I was just recently delivered a message from one of the other angels; I _think_ we've found what we've been looking for, in fact, we've already begun making some progress in reversing the curse's effects. I've just spent the last week helping them, so if you two want to let up on the books a little…"

"It really wouldn't matter either way to him," Bakura grumbled. "In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he ended up looking even harder."

"I…I don't know whether to classify that as determination or plain idiocy."

"A little of both I'm guessing," the other snickered, tearing one of the pastries in two. "You should really eat some you know. They're best eaten fresh."

"Thanks," the angel nodded graciously, taking the piece with the most cream. Ryou's tongue poked out timidly to test the flavor of the smooth filling, shivering in delight at the heart wrenchingly nostalgic taste of his favorite treat. He took a generous bite of the dessert, licking the cream from his lips eagerly, slightly embarrassed to be eating so animatedly in front of the highly amused Bakura. He polished off the remaining morsel and cleared his throat awkwardly, rubbing his hands together.

"You sure can wolf these things down, can't you?"

"Well when one doesn't have a body that changes appearance due to food intake, it doesn't really matter what or how you eat!" Ryou screeched defensively.

Bakura rolled his eyes and took a small bite from his half. "Hn. You know, if this was some cheesy romance novel, I'd point out that you have some cream on your cheek, wait for you to wipe it off, and lick it suggestively from your fingers." He shot a pointed look at the flabbergasted angel. "Again, that'd only happen if this was a bargain bin romance."

"Well, if you're not opposed to calling yourself cheap for a little while," Ryou replied briskly, wiping the offending filling from his face and giving Bakura his own look, "which, I'm almost certain you aren't."

The other grabbed the angel's hands and held them dangerously close to his lips, making Ryou burn a shade darker. "Angels…don't have germs, do they?"

Said being snatched his hand away and wiped the white substance on newly steamed carpet (much to Bakura's horror), going from excited to annoyed in a matter of seconds. "My goodness, you sure know how to ruin a nice moment, _don't you_ Bakura?"

"I was just kidding! Stop dragging it across the floor so hard, it'll set in!"

"Tragic, isn't it?"

"_Ryou_!"

"You honestly need to–"

"_Emergency_!"

Bakura jumped back as a large white mirror dropped from out of nowhere, landing where his foot rested just a few seconds ago. He caught a quick glimpse of its current reflection before Ryou snatched it away, pressing it firmly to his chest, effectively muffling a strangely familiar (and obviously panicked) voice. The angel bit back a few choice words and scrambled to the bathroom, uttering half-formed apologies and laughing a little too happily. Bakura was left with his mouth hanging open, trying to find a name to match those steel grey eyes that peered fiercely from behind the glass.

Ryou leaned against the bathroom door and shook the mirror out of frustration, hoping that the human in the other room didn't get a good look at his brother's face. He regained his composure and regarded the irate demon with a tight smile, left eye twitching.

"You…have no idea…of the _war_ you almost caused…"

"Save the lecture for another time, something's up with this whole deal Dartz has going on!"

"What do you mean?"

"Is that Ryou?"

The angel's heart jumped to his throat at the sound of such a familiar voice. "_Malik_! You…you can–!"

"Really? I hadn't noticed." the blonde said blandly, coming into view just behind Touzoku. There was a livelier color to his skin and there was a certain spunkiness to his personality that had been missing for quite awhile. Not to mention he had a healthy appetite for sarcasm once more. "It just came back a few hours ago."

"It's so upsetting that he'll be able to actually defend himself now," the other demon said in mock distress.

"So…so this is good, right?" Ryou asked, drumming his fingers together. "This must mean that the suspension of suicide attempts is working, right?"

"I don't think so; I _know_ that there's still something wrong with me…but…"

"You don't know _what_ exactly?"

Malik shook his head. "Touzoku's said that I've been blacking out a lot more than I used to, but it isn't all out fainting per say…"

"It's more like he just zones out," the other demon explained, raising an eyebrow at the angel's quizzical expression. "But instead of snapping back to attention after a few seconds, he stayed like that for hours."

"My longest record was ten full hours I think," the small blonde mewed.

"That's nothing to be proud of!" Touzoku snapped.

"Well I'm sorry if I find it preferable to having my soul taken away!"

"For all we know that could still be happening!"

"Um, no? Because I felt physically weaker every time I woke up after a faint, and I feel perfectly fine after what's been happening recently."

"That doesn't mean anything," the elder demon snorted. "What if he's slowly taking away your internal organs every time?"

"Yes, because I really need those right now."

"I liked you better when you were mute."

"Well _I_ never liked you at all," Malik pouted.

"Malik, I'm semi-happy and semi-concerned for your current condition, and while I enjoy you being able to finally put this man in his place…did you have a _point_ in calling me, because I was in a very compromising position before the two of you–"

"Ryou, the exchanges between two demons always involve a soul or _something equivalent_," Touzoku said slowly, a bite in each word. "Contract modifications are common, and if Dartz is no longer interested in Malik's soul, then it's its equivalent that we should be concerned about. If there was some way he was able to figure out that Marik wasn't going to try and kill himself anymore, then he must have changed the conditions of the contract to ensure he got what he wanted."

"But what would have the same value as a soul?" Malik blinked, looking between the two other beings.

Ryou swallowed and looked up worriedly, noting for the first time that the blonde had an odd flatness in his eyes. "Malik? Who is it that you're waiting for?"

He cocked his head to the side, confused. "What d'you mean? I'm waiting for Marik."

"Why?"

"Because I love him? Duh? Does this conversation have a _point_?"

The angel was relieved at the fire in the boy's voice; his initial thought was that Dartz would go after Malik's heart, but it seemed his fears were quelled. Until another unsettling idea popped into his head.

"Malik, an equivalent of your soul is your mind." Ryou said quickly.

"Okay, so _now_ you're saying I'm getting stupid," Malik hissed, narrowing his eyes.

"No! No, I mean…" He took a moment to gather his thoughts. "A demon's body minus the soul is as good as dead, we all know that. However a body without a _mind_ is–"

"A vegetable?" Touzoku offered.

"A _doll_," Ryou corrected, frowning. "You can still exist without a mind…you'll just be an empty headed zombie. I _could_ say something very insulting, however considering your condition, I shall refrain from doing so."

"What is this? Pick on Malik day?"

"So now what?" The older demon snorted. "Instead of Malik dying, he'll lie around like furniture? That's not much of an improvement!"

"Well, I'll go back to Heaven and inform my superiors of the details, however there may be a delay in reaction time due to this entire fiasco being sort of a secret project that only a handful of us angels are working on. So…I suppose we'll see."

"I…don't like that phrase," Malik whimpered cutely, making Touzoku burn bright pink.

"Malik, I know you're making that face on purpose." Ryou groaned, receiving a wicked grin in response. "Don't worry; I'll have it all under control. In the meanwhile, Touzoku, I want you to–"

"_RYOU_!"

Malik and Touzoku were wiped completely off the surface as said angel rushed into the living room of the small dorm upon hearing the cries of his human of choice.

"Wants me to what?" The scarred demon blinked, turning the blank mirror over to his charge.

"He gets cut off at the _most_ inopportune moments, doesn't he?" Malik sighed. "Why can't you just read him mind like you do with everyone else?"

"Need I remind you of the unfortunate class division between angels and demons?"

"Oh yeah…"

"Don't sweat it…with your mind coming in and out, it's best you save your energy remembering the important things…like…how much you'd rather be with me than Marik."

"Keep dreaming," Malik snorted disdainfully.

* * *

"Oh dear God!" Ryou gasped, covering his mouth.

"Funny, that's what my professor said," the tall blonde snarled, covering the now blood red right eye with his long bangs. Bakura stood off to the side, looking at his roommate with slight unease. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"What on earth happened?" The angel prodded, ignoring the question.

"Picture this," Marik began brightly, "I'm sitting in the Science Hall with about sixty other people around me, waiting for the Professor to hand out instructions for the night lab. All of a sudden, it feels like someone shoved an electrical plug into my eye. I scream (as that's what normal people are prone to do when in pain), earning the attention of the entire room. Suddenly, the burning stops, I feel alright! Then I take a look into the nearest beaker and find my right eye to have become a blinding scarlet. Not just red, fucking scarlet! I had to fucking excuse myself because I said I had pinkeye…YOU DON'T JUST SUDDENLY _GET_ PINKEYE!"

"Calm down, I–"

"_Don't tell me to calm down_."

"Listen Marik, Malik's eyes are in a similar condition, it's just on his _left_ eye," Ryou explained. "A red iris is the sign of a curse, meaning whatever's been afflicting Malik has somehow been transferred to you, if only a little. Tell me, have you been having any black outs recently?"

"The only thing I've been having are recurring dreams of Malik getting his saliva sucked out by his," he jerked a thumb at Bakura, "dead brother."

"That's…slightly problematic…"

"Why?" Marik barked, narrowing his eyes.

"Nothing," Ryou said quickly, turning slightly paler, "I don't think those have anything to do with your eye."

"But they _do_ have to do with something else, don't they? What's going on Ryou?"

"He's not in danger, in fact he's regained his voice, so you need to stop worrying and just leave everything to me!" Ryou huffed irritably, moving towards the door.

"Then that guy _does_ have him!" The blonde said accusingly.

"I knew it!" Bakura said suddenly, grabbing the angel's shoulders. "I'd know those eyes anywhere! Akefia's with Malik, isn't he?"

"Akefia?"

"That was his name, Akefia Touzoku!"

"So that's why…I mean! Just leave it alone, both of you! I've got it all under control! Just let me leave and I'll come back when I have more information!"

"I don't trust you," Marik snarled, barring Ryou's exit and making his height _very_ apparent. "If Malik's really with that pervert then why in the fuck did you feel the need to keep that a secret from me?"

"Because I knew you'd overreact like your _boyfriend_, and poor Bakura would have to take the brunt of your abuse! So if you'd please just let me leave so I can get a hold on everything!" He ducked under an indignant Marik's arm and finally left the room, both flustered and embarrassed.

A duo of plum and scarlet locked onto apprehensive mahogany, and the younger student knew exactly what was about to occur.

"Just let it drop Marik!"

"Why is it that every single horrible thing that happens to me and Malik is somehow connected to you?" Marik began evenly, tilting his head to the side, still managing to look more like a feral wolf than an innocent puppy. "First your one date boyfriend plots to kill him…and succeeds. Then your older brother tries to steal him away from me both emotionally and physically. What's next? Are your poverty stricken parents going to build a new shack on his grave?"

Bakura bristled. His family's financial situation and lifestyle were a matter they both agreed to never touch upon, no matter what the situation. Marik, while ruthless in any other aspect, had always been very good about the sensitivities he held concerning the topic…however, it seemed his frustration had forced him to sink to a new low.

"I know you didn't just say that."

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure I did."

"The fact that I happen to know Ryou and Akefia doesn't mean that I have anything to do with this shit! _Get over it_!"

"What was your brother like, Bakura?" The blonde said abruptly, coming closer to Bakura, a strange blankness to his stare. "Was he like you?"

"No," the other said firmly, "we were polar opposites. He couldn't even stand to look at me before he died."

"Then he hated you?"

"He didn't _hate_–"

"Did you have a hand in his suicide?" Marik asked childishly, pursing his lips. "Did he kill himself because he couldn't stand being around you anymore?"

"What the hell are you getting at?" Bakura hissed, eyes stinging slightly. "My brother didn't kill himself because of me!"

"How many times did you have to mumble that before you went to bed every night?"

"MARIK!"

"What's the matter? It doesn't feel good, does it?" Marik leaned closer, so much so that Bakura could feel his hot breath upon his own lips. "Knowing that something out of your control may have caused someone you cared about to die? Does it hurt? Does it feel like your stomach's about to rip open? Is your heart beating so damn fast that you're amazed it doesn't just shoot out of your chest? And are you going back through the pages of your past, trying desperately to find that one point in time where you could've done something, anything, to change the outcome?" A cruel smirk. "Well remember that feeling. Because that's what I have to live with every single day…so before you tell me to 'get over' anything…think of this moment."

Bakura answered with a swift kick to the blonde's stomach, knocking him backwards onto the couch. The younger student lunged toward the blonde, only to be stopped by a ruthless punch to the forehead, followed by a booted kick in the groin. Bakura stumbled and hit the floor, rolling to the side as Marik attempted a full weight body slam. Nursing a throbbing shoulder, he didn't notice as the white haired teen come up from behind for a strangle hold, which failed miserably after Marik simply lied down very abruptly. Bakura's nose crunched into the back of the blonde's skull, hardly cushioned by any of the soft spikes. Marik sat up, rubbing the back of his head tenderly as Bakura crawled out from under him, a pale hand clamped over his bleeding appendage, red drops escaping through the gaps in his fingers. The two locked eyes again, and medical student could've sworn he saw a tinge of Malik's innocent lilac in Marik's scarred indigo.

"You…" Bakura panted.

"Are…" Marik cut in, breathless.

"AN _IDIOT_!" Both shouted in unison. They blinked, seeming to notice the others' injuries for the first time. Turning away sheepishly, they shrugged and muttered, "And…sorry."

_-_

_On the off chance that I change Keepers while the contract is still in effect, I agree that my soul will continue to be transferred to Master Dartz in small increments, regardless of Marik's attempts at suicide. If any interruption is made during the transfer, I will allow Master Dartz to do whatever he pleases to the souls (and/or items of related value) of all connected parties, however, no soul other than my own will be taken. _

_-Malik Ishtal_

_-_

OMG, I wrote a Tendershipping scene. Alert the media! Also...PLOT TWIST!

**_Review!_** **_Review!_** **_Review!_** Please? I've been feeling rather upset about everything over the past three months, and reviews always make me feel better... Don't make me resort to that '5 Reviews for the Next Update' thing. Just take two seconds out of your day and drop me a few lines...I typed several for all of you after all D: **_Review!_** **_Review!_** **_Review!_**

I'm gonna try to get back on the monthly update bandwagon, I promise.


	7. The Last Resort

**Wilted Rose**

**Summary:** (Sequel to ALFoR) After selling his soul to save Marik, a mute Malik is slowly dying with Seto finding himself powerless to help. Meanwhile, Bakura tries to reason with a reckless Marik as Ryou searches for a way to save both demon and human. (MxM, BxR)

**Rated:** T

**Genre:** Supernatural/Romance

**Author's Note: **I'M SO SORRY FOR THE HUGE GAP BETWEEN THIS CHAPTER AND THE LAST ONE! Seto and Jou are back, back, BACK! Also, MARIK IS CUTE (but Malik is even cuter).Oh, Ryou's in here. A lot. Is my dislike for him starting to waver? Hell no. But I wouldn't want to be unfair. And the reason this chapter is so late is because I rewrote Malik and Touzoku's scene like five times. AND IT TOOK SO LONG I JUST SCRAPPED IT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. Seriously.

**Disclaimer: **It's still _not_ mine…bleh!

* * *

**7 – The Last Resort**

Ryou walked tiredly through the now familiar path to the Ivory bar, white wings drooping slightly. He didn't have enough energy to hold his head up high, as was protocol when any angel visited Hell. To look proud and noble, kind, yet with an air of disdain, proper and righteous…none of it really mattered to him at this point. Having spent so much time with Malik and his group of mismatched companions, he had realized something; angels and demons, demons and angels…they were just labels. The surge of emotions he had felt when he thought Bakura was in danger were the same as anyone would have felt. All this time he had thought Malik was just being a selfish little brat, when he himself wasn't immune to the consuming power of fear and passion. He ignored the suspicious glances and whispers following him through the streets, staring determinedly at his sandaled feet, untouched by the filth of Hell.

It was a shame really…if he had been paying attention, he would've seen the retreating figures of Amelda and Varon.

The angel stopped on the doorstep of the bar, looking up at its weathered sign. After a soft chuckle, he allowed a small smile to slide onto his pale face.

"After all is said and done…we're all just bodiless souls…aren't we?"

He noticed a new addition to the building, which wouldn't be odd in any other circumstance, but Seto seemed like the kind of person who disliked change. Mahogany eyes gazed confusedly at the swinging attachment to the usually open doors.

"'_Closed_?'" Ryou blinked. "At this time? Impossible! This place is never…" Concern pierced into the angel's mind as he hurried over to the locked entrance, tripping over his robes in the process. He rapped urgently on the wooden frame. "Hello? Kaiba! Jounouchi! It's Ryou, let me in!"

He pressed an ear to the door and heard a hushed argument taking place on the other side.

"Fuck, now _he's_ here? Did you call him?"

"How and _why_ would I do that?"

"Because I wouldn't have!"

"Maybe he came here on his own, ever think of that?"

"So what do we do?"

"We tell him to leave."

"But…what if he can fix-?"

"He still hasn't fixed _Malik_, and it's been six months!"

"Malik's a lost cause…"

"_You'll_ be a lost cause if you don't keep your mouth shut Katsuya!"

"Fuck it, I'm letting him in."

"No you aren't!"

"What are you gonna do? GLARE at me?"

Ryou rolled his eyes and continued to bang mercilessly at the door. Those two hadn't changed a bit since he was last there. Though Seto portrayed himself to be the brooding, dark, and in Malik's case, over protective parent-type, around the honey-eyed demon he was reduced to the straight man of a bickering couple. And Jounouchi was…well he was shot in the head, so you had to give the guy a break.

Just when Ryou was starting to consider the use of heavenly judgment upon the foul door, there was a light shuffling and rattles of chains from inside. Wincing as the heavy lock fell, the angel straightened his robes and set a confident expression on his face. Just because _he_ had discovered the cruel similarities between angels and demons didn't mean _they_ had to.

'Although,' he thought suddenly, façade crumbling, 'considering their age they probably already…'

The twin doors burst open and Ryou was more than alarmed to see not Jounouchi, but Seto standing in front of him, panting and looking more disheveled than Ryou had ever seen him. Leering almost evilly behind him was Jounouchi, nose wrinkled in disgust. This odd presentation was made even more awkward when he was lifted off the ground and hugged tightly by the tall demon, who was spouting some nonsense about thanking 'God, Buddha, and whoever the hell else!' The horror on his face must have been evident, as Jounouchi uncharacteristically grabbed his lover by the ear and brought him down to his level, amber eyes blazing. This forced the over zealous brunette to release Ryou from his binding, however the angel still managed to fall rather ungracefully to the floor.

"Who do you think you are?" The blonde hissed, tugging the lobe viciously.

"Well, up until now, I'm pretty sure I was you," the other sneered.

"Meaning what exactly?"

"Katsuya Jounouchi!"

"I AM NOT…YOU!"

"Dears, I know it's a bit much to ask, but…" Ryou forced a smile on his face. "What in heaven's name is going on?"

"Why don't you ask _that_ guy," Seto pouted (so frightening).

"I refuse to say anything to that angel," Jounouchi sniffed, looking away.

"Hard ass; ah well, then I guess _I'll_ have to tell you."

"Uh…please do Kaiba?"

At this simple statement, the shorter demon broke into a manic series of stutters and scoffs.

"N-NO! NO NO NO! I WON'T STAND FOR THIS! _I'M_ SETO KAIBA!"

Ryou blinked. Maybe these demons were a little bit farther off the deep end than he thought. "Um…no Jounouchi…you're…well, Jounouchi."

"_I_ am not Jounouchi, _HE_ is Jounouchi!" The blonde spat, pointing at an exasperated Seto. "Our minds were switched!"

"What?" The angel gaped.

"Five nights ago I woke up next to myself!"

"And I woke up tall," Seto…err, Jounouchi said proudly.

"H-How did…?" He couldn't even grasp the thought. A sudden thought wriggled into his mind. "Five nights ago you said? That's when Malik got his voice back!"

"Malik's got his voice back?" Both said in surprise (though 'Seto' had an air of exasperation).

"So then you can fix this," 'Jounouchi' insisted, glaring into the cherub's widened eyes. "Our problem must be less troublesome, just a simple extraction and transplant! No one's lives are at stake, right?"

"Actually…I haven't…really…'fixed' Malik…yet…" Ryou muttered sheepishly.

"But you said he got his voice back, right?" The taller demon asked, crossing his arms. "Doesn't that mean it's over?"

"His voice is back, but the eye is still red, meaning the curse is still there. I spoke with him recently…he doesn't seem too phased, but Touzoku thinks that maybe–"

"I don't want to hear that bastard's name under this roof ever again," the blonde scowled.

Ryou sighed. "Fine. HE thinks that maybe Dartz knows of my involvement and is trying to get something else from Malik. However, the contract might have been modified to include all those who care about…or, know at least," he added, seeing 'Seto's' disgusted expression, "what's been happening to him. In fact, one of Marik's eyes has been cursed, the one opposite of Malik's. And now…seeing that you two are the way you are…"

"Damn it, I should've known the kid had something to do with this," Jounouchi growled, wings falling. "Even when we've gotten rid of him, all the shit he gets into still trickles back to us."

"I can't say I totally agree with what Malik's done, but you can't place ALL the blame on him…not that I'm saying any of you had direct involvement with this, but…" Ryou faltered. What was he trying to say again? "Well…I mean…it is…kind of…"

"Even he agrees that it's the brat's fault!"

"Well now it's _our_ problem again," Seto growled, taking Jounouchi's voice to the pitch he never knew it could reach. "I think it's safe to assume that once Malik's situation is solved, everything will go back the way it was, correct?"

"That would be the idea." Ryou nodded.

"Are you guys still backwards?" a new, yet familiar voice chimed. Three sets of eyes watched as the aqua haired Noa walked lazily down the stairs, stifling a yawn and scratching his bare chest without much shame. "Oh…hey, you're that angel from before. Heh, pretty crazy stuff, right?"

"To be honest, I'm actually starting to get used to all of this," he said blankly. "So, you weren't affected in any way?"

"Hell yeah I was affected! Ever since these two crows closed the place down, I've had nothing but free time! No more dishes to clean, food to cook, flies to swat, nothing! A guy could get used to this."

"Lazy good for nothing…" Jounouchi muttered.

"You weren't getting paid anyway, so I don't know why you're still hanging around here," Seto snapped, woefully aware that he no longer held the same power of intimidation he had before. "Go home!"

"My house may be tons better than this shack, but you guys have got tons of food! It'd be a shame to let it all go to waste," he said, smirking.

"Food doesn't spoil here!"

"Yeah, but with all this weird stuff happening left and right, who's to say what can and can't happen? As far as I'm concerned, all the rules can go fuck themselves."

"Oh! That's right," Ryou said in a relatively calm manner, bringing out a scroll. "The reason I came down here is to ask if you two would mind housing a few guests."

"What kind of guests?" Jounouchi said suspiciously.

"…Guests you've met before?"

"There ain't no way I'm letting more freeloaders into our home," the once-blonde demon whined. "We let Malik in and all of a sudden all the weirdoes and mental patients in existence come onto our doorstep! You should spend less time on whatever relocation project you have in mind and FIX US!"

"It's not a relocation project!" Ryou huffed. "I went to my superiors earlier and told them everything that had happened to Marik! It was impossible to keep a problem that now negatively affected humans contained any longer, so they took it to the council suggested that the best possible solution was to bring the two of them down here to try and renegotiate the contract!" He blushed. "Bakura apparently has to come too because there has to be a non-partisan witness involved, which is _completely_ insane considering all the times Dartz probably redid the contract on his own volition, but now that we angels are involved there _needs_ to be a strict code of conduct that has to be followed exactly, or else nothing can be accomplished and we'll all be screwed!"

"How the hell is Bakura non-partisan? He likes you!"

"The council doesn't know that and I don't intend for them to," the angel whispered. "And unless you two want to remain the way you are, I suggest you keep it to yourself!"

"What's this? Mr. Righteous asking us lowly demons to lie for him? Maybe the rules really have been fucked," Jounouchi smirked.

"If only it had been this way when the pearls were still involved," Seto said bitterly.

"I don't know what you want from me! I already admitted I made a mistake, and I'm sorry! But brooding over it for the rest of your sad existence isn't going to change anything!"

"Neither will offering empty excuses!"

"To be honest, I'm really fed up with dealing with _all_ of you, so if you could just agree to house those two, I'll get out of your hair and go bother them instead, alright?"

"Leave it to the angels to have a distorted system of operations!"

"Oh yes, because _we_ have _rules_ to prevent all of this soul swapping, voice taking, guardian switching nonsense _we're_ the ones who have the distorted system!"

The once brunette demon grabbed the scroll, looked over it disdainfully and scribbled his signature on the bottom, annoyed for the first time that Jounouchi was left handed.

"You didn't even read it!" Ryou protested.

"The signer of this agreement is to house the listed humans until the appointment has been met, I am not allowed to harm them in any way, shape, or form, they shall not be put to work under my orders, and I am liable to any injuries they may suffer. If at any time, it is felt that I am being unfair and/or abusive, they will be removed immediately and I will accept punishment befitting to the crime." Seto said uninterestedly, scratching his chin with a newly polished claw. "Same old, same old, all of the angel documents are basically the same things restated ninety different ways." He tossed the agreement back to the indignant cherub and shrugged. "I've been here for a long time."

"Pen," Ryou prompted.

"Excuse me?"

"You have my _pen_," he repeated shrilly, snatching it from the other being. "Oh…and Kaiba…!"

There was a collective gasp as the pale angel raised a pristine palm and gave Malik's former keeper a well-deserved smack. The harsh sound lingered in the room long after the action took place, as did the look of shock on the faces of all the demons, though 'Jounouchi's' expression was clearly that of speechlessness.

Clearing his throat and blushing a bright pink, Ryou bowed and muttered a quick apology before striding out of the bar, blue robes trailing behind him. He paused however as he crossed 'Seto's' path and said in a semi-hysterical whisper:

"I've been meaning to do that for some time, but he's just so tall!"

* * *

"Marik, what's with the eye patch?"

"I decided this school needed an uprooting of social norms," the blonde replied seriously, closing his other eye. "This morning I considered coming to class wearing nothing but a thoughtfully placed flower pot, but decided against it as I'm sure this close minded campus wouldn't have understood my ingenious motives. So I decided to start small," he concluded blandly, pointing at the covering over his cursed eye.

"Uh…huh," Otogi said dully. "That's funny, because I heard that you had a sudden outbreak of pinkeye a few days ago."

"That too," Marik coughed.

"Ugh, remind me not to sit next to you in class today," the other man cringed. "I'd like to keep my eyes green."

"When have you _ever_ sat next to any of us in any of your classes?" Bakura interrupted, waving his binder irritably. "In fact, why are you even talking to him? Marik? What is the meaning of this?"

"I just found out that Otogi and I were partnered for a project in intermediate psychology," Marik stated distastefully. "We were just discussing the best way to finish without having to physically talk to each other. Ever."

"Have you figured it out?"

"E-mail," the two said in unison.

"The answer to everything. That is, if the replies are sent _within a month_," Bakura muttered rather callously. "Anyway, Marik and I are going downtown later today to check out that new takoyaki bar across from the library."

"The one that uses the local octopus caught off the pier?"

"The freshest ones you can get." Marik nodded.

"I've been meaning to go there ever since it opened! Are…you inviting me?" Otogi said hopefully.

"No. We were just rubbing it in your face," Bakura smiled.

As the two left the insulted Otogi to stew in his own annoyance, Marik shot Bakura a suspicious look.

"_What_ new takoyaki bar?"

"Beats me, apparently there is one though," the other shrugged. "I just wanted to give him an excuse as to why we won't be here later tonight."

"Why won't we be here later tonight?" Marik blinked, completely in the dark.

"Because Ryou's coming over."

"…Why is Ryou coming over?"

"Because he's the only one with the power to take us to Hell to save Malik."

"…I'm confused."

"Tell me something I don't know," Bakura snickered, stepping over a new puddle with a worried expression. "While you were out last night making up the lab, Ryou stopped over and said that he went over the whole red eye thing with some other angels. Apparently, you're gonna have to go to Hell to meet with the guy who wrote the contract and try to renegotiate. How the hell you're going to manage that is beyond me, but if you have Malik's caretakers and a couple angels on your side, I guess it's doable."

"So then why are you coming?"

"Non-partisan witness," he said proudly. "Isn't it sweet? Ryou's willing to lie for me!"

"Cavity inducing," Marik said stoically. "Did he say anything about Malik's status?"

"Nothing really except that he's becoming more difficult for Akefia to handle."

"_That's_ my Malik," the blonde sighed dreamily, "give 'em hell and show that douche who you really love!"

"Ugh…"

"Also, I don't think you should call him by his real name," Marik continued in a much more subdued tone. "Ryou said that he doesn't remember anything from when he was human."

"So what? That doesn't mean he's not my brother anymore!" Bakura snapped defensively.

"Think about it; a person's identity is shaped by their memories and experiences. So if he doesn't have any memory of being…Akefia (what kind of name is that? Loser.), then he's just Touzoku, a completely different person." Marik smirked.

"Personality isn't _completely_ dependant on what you've been through; a naturally optimistic person would view a forest fire as a chance for a new generation of trees to grow while a pessimistic person would see it as the destruction of the past. It wouldn't matter if Akefia doesn't remember anything; he'd still be the same person he was before!"

"There's no such thing as _naturally_ optimistic or naturally pessimistic," the blonde sneered. "From the moment we're born it's out parents who influence how we perceive things and what to make of situations. The only way to see a person's 'natural' anything is to throw the kid in a box as soon as it's separated from the mother and poke food and water through a hole. Then let him out in eighteen years and give him a personality quiz." A sheepish laugh. "Sorry, I just came out of Psych."

Bakura scoffed in response, but couldn't help but feel a little rattled by his friend's comment. His relationship with Akefia didn't exactly end on a good note…so maybe it was better that the demon known as Touzoku didn't have any recollection of ever having a little brother. After all, if Bakura was the source of his unhappiness, wouldn't it only be fair to be known as no more than a stranger in his next life?

'But still,' a persistent thought tugged at his mind, 'it wasn't like it was always bad…'

"Incoming."

The white haired medical student failed to look up in time to avoid greeting a tall metal pole with his face. Deathly pale skin burned red as the merciless cackles of his fellow student.

"You're a fucktard," Bakura growled embarrassedly.

"Yeah, you're the one who walks into the fifty foot post and _I'm_ the fucktard," Marik snorted, rolling his single plum-colored eye. "So what're you packing for hell?"

"Well I'm not sure, it's been such a long time since my last visit," the other drawled sarcastically.

"I bet it's dirty."

"Then my entire supply of hand sanitizer and a skin rock. You?"

"Maybe a change of clothes and a toothbrush," the blonde said thoughtfully.

"No toothpaste?"

"Overrated."

"…I can't believe we're talking about this like we're going on a weekend vacation."

"Well it's not like we're _dying_," Marik reasoned. "We're just going down there to redo whatever Malik signed, right? And we're having some angels as escorts, the chances of us doing something stupid should be next to nothing."

"Y-Yeah…"

"Don't sound so nervous Mr. Non-Partisan. It's not like it's _your_ ass is on the line."

"Heh…" Bakura laughed nervously, thoughts drifting back to what Ryou had said.

'_To be honest, I don't know if Marik will survive the contract renegotiation. Marik's living on Malik's sacrifice, it's borrowed time. If the contract was never written, Marik's suicide would have succeeded on it's first attempt…he'd be in the same boat as your brother. But if that were to happen, he'd have no memory, and I doubt Malik would be too happy… Ooh, this is all just so confusing! We have to be _very_ careful when it's being rewritten; of course the best outcome possible is to save Malik and keep Marik alive. But if worse comes to worse…And then there's you…if any members of the Higher Council found out what I've been doing with you…what rules I've broken for you…'_

"Marik, do you still want to die?"

"Awkward question…" Marik frowned. "Not to mention personal."

"R-Right…forget it then."

"Does it seem like it?"

"Um…I don't…know?"

The blonde had an odd expression on his face, a mixture of disgruntled insult and thoughtful curiosity. Finally, he shrugged and continued to lead the way to the dorms, past the rose garden where they had had their first very abrupt and awkward meeting.

'I wonder,' Bakura mused, remembering the then tall blonde reading a long letter written in lilac ink, 'was that the last letter Malik had written…?'

* * *

Malik drew another odd shape in the margin of his letter, adding two dots and an upside down 'v' to make it into a sort of angry potato. He sighed, tapping the pen where he had left off, wondering if he should even bother burdening Marik with his problems anymore. Sure he'd care (or at least, Malik hope he'd care), but it's not like he could do anything about it. Being millions of miles away in a different country was a tad difficult for Malik to deal with. He knew English well enough, but his odd looks made him just as much a target in America as it did in Japan. And he was finding it harder to cope without anyone to talk to. There was always Isis, but she was a fan of the, 'You'll get over it eventually,' approach, which didn't do him any good.

'It's not like he'll take the next flight here,' the blonde reasoned, lilac eyes slightly teary. 'So…it couldn't hurt lying…just a little…'

_School's been great; kinda redundant though, since I learned most of it during my last year in Japan. The teachers seem nice enough, though I feel that they kinda put me under a spotlight sometimes, seeing as how I'm so foreign and everything. As if my looks didn't give it away, right? The first day was the worse; I had to introduce myself to the whole class and I could just feel everyone looking at me. I hope it won't be as bad as it was in grade school. Hee, I just remembered that one time you punched some kid after he'd been picking on me. Your mom was so angry! I haven't really made any friends yet, mostly because the homework's been a bitch…_

He paused, heart pounding. Maybe he should just avoid talking about his dismal social life, it was better than lying about it.

'But I don't want to mess up the paper…'

So, in a moment of shallowness, he continued to scrawl out excuses for his lack of friends, even commenting that a few non-existent people had asked him if he wanted to grab something after class. The more he wrote, the more outlandish the lie became, so much so that by the end of the damn thing he had become angry at himself for being so pathetic. He looked over his neatly written characters with a sullen air and added a quick, 'I miss you' under his signature, complete with a sad face. He thought about drawing a small heart before his name, but decided against it out of fear that he'd be compelled to write a small paragraph about the non-romantic implications behind it.

"I am such a _girl_," he whined aloud, beginning to fold the paper into a random shape. He placed it into an envelope, licked it shut and attached a few stamps on it, remembering to write the address in both English and Japanese. After tidying up a little (it was Saturday and he hadn't really bothered fixing himself up), he threw on a light jacket and walked nonchalantly down the stairs, keeping his gaze firmly upon the cream-colored carpet.

Isis looked up from her cutting board as the young blonde strode through the living room, looking as indifferent as ever.

"Where are you off to?" She asked concernedly, wiping the tomato juice off her hands.

Her younger brother remained silent as he exited the house, slamming the door angrily. Isis sighed and bit her lip ashamedly. Malik had proven he could be difficult before, but she never imagined it would escalate to this level. He hadn't spoken more than a few words to her in almost two weeks. She was sure it had everything to do with their abrupt relocation, but the proud woman stood by her choice to move away.

She didn't like Marik. She couldn't understand how someone as intelligent and driven as her brother could. Isis realized that stashing incoming letters from the aggressive blonde might have been pushing it more than necessary, but she refused to give in. The man's presence had a harmful impact on her naïve brother, and if she would have to hurt him to help him, then so be it. A change of scenery was something she desperately needed, and Hasina had agreed with her, though with a tinge of sadness.

After a growl of frustration, she turned up the flame on the stove and dumped the chopped vegetables into the bubbling pot, unaware that her elbow was dangerously close to a flask of olive oil.

* * *

I tried really really hard, and I'm going to try even harder! I have Fridays off this semester, which hopefully means more time to write…

The scrapped Touzoku and Malik scene (well, one of them) will take place in the next chapter, along with some DRAMA!

**PLEASE REVIEW so I can know that people are still reading this story!** ** This is extremely important to me, because I really want to finish this before beginning anymore chaptered fics, but if this story doesn't get enough traffic or reviews, the updates will continue to be this disjointed. So, if you want to read more of this, YOU _MUST_ REVIEW!**


	8. The Inferno

**Wilted Rose**

**Summary:** (Sequel to ALFoR) After selling his soul to save Marik, a mute Malik is slowly dying with Seto finding himself powerless to help. Meanwhile, Bakura tries to reason with a reckless Marik as Ryou searches for a way to save both demon and human. (MxM, BxR)

**Rated:** T

**Genre:** Supernatural/Romance

**Author's Note: **I'm not even going to say anything, I've kept you waiting long enough. …I'M SORRY!

**Disclaimer: **It's still _not_ mine…bleh!

-

**8 – The Inferno**

Marik fingered the pearl shard that hung around his neck, excited and yet hesitant about seeing Malik again. He wasn't exactly sure why he was so apprehensive about seeing his old friend; he had seen all of it before, the wings, the claws, the fangs, the eyes...everything that was supposed to be hideous and disfiguring just looked so appealing when Malik was involved. Knowing that, he assumed it was meeting Bakura's deceased brother that irked him the most. Malik would always be Malik, dead or alive, but he had no idea what to expect when it came to the other demon. He already had preconceived notions towards Touzoku; as far as he was concerned, the man was a monster that wanted to steal Malik away from him. He didn't know why he didn't feel the same animosity towards Seto, who he _knew_ had taken a strong liking to the blonde despite having his own to worry about. Maybe it was because, like Seto, his affection lied more in the realm of protection and companionship rather than appearance alone.

Yes, that was it. Touzoku was shallow and he wasn't.

"Hey, are you ready?"

Marik looked over his shoulder and sunk even deeper into the beanbag chair, a loud groan escaping his lips. He was already feeling too old for all this, and he was only twenty.

"Why are _you_ complaining?" Bakura said incredulously. "Ryou's doing all this for you and Malik!"

"Well if I had died like I was supposed to, then none of this would've happened," the blonde growled.

"Well you can blame your boyfriend for that," the other sneered, plopping onto the other beanbag. "Besides, if that suicide succeeded, you'd be just like Akefia," he continued in a more subdued voice. "No memories whatsoever, totally reborn as someone who you wouldn't even recognize. If you're not concerned about your own well-being, at least think of how Malik would feel."

"_I know_," Marik grumbled, rolling his dual colored eyes. "Stop being so preachy, it's annoying. Though I guess it makes sense; you _are_ courting and angel of all things."

"Says the guy who likes a little fang in his kisses."

"To each his own" the blonde shrugged. "What do you see in that little powder puff anyway? You spent what, one afternoon together?"

"Call it love at first sight," Bakura smirked.

"Bullshit."

"I had been watching him ever since he was a child," a soft voice said suddenly, causing the two bickering roommates to turn their attention to the door. Ryou stood sheepishly against the frame, holding a large bundle in his arms. A light blush was painted across his pale cheeks. "So I suppose I knew exactly what to say to let him know that he could trust me. As for why someone as pious and critical as I am would be so involved in the salvation of...of a poor boy that seemed to have no future beyond the poverty he was born into..." A shy smile, "Well it's just...I had always admired his determination to succeed, and his blunt honestly made me laugh. My reasons for wanting to help Bakura are just as valid as the reasons why I want to help you and Malik. Being an angel has nothing to do with it, I...I _want_ to help people that need it."

The room was silent for a while, the paler of the two college students gazing at the angel with a mixture of sympathy and gratitude. He knew about the physical and emotional struggles Ryou had to face while he was alive, and knowing that someone who had to endure so much could still be so willing to extend a helpful hand was more than touching. Bakura was usually the first to scoff at the 'charitable deeds' others performed, but something about the beautiful angel made him different than the rest. He didn't want any thanks, any glory or fame. He was doing all of this in secret from his own kind, feeling content simply with the knowledge that he had done _something_ to make a difference. Ryou was the closest thing to a 'good person' that the world would ever get to see.

And he was already dead.

"Yet another drawn out lecture from the cherub," Marik said rudely, closing his eyes. "I asked Bakura, not you. I could care less about your reasons for doing this; all that matters is that you are and that Malik and I benefit."

"Marik, you're an ass."

"We should get going," Ryou sighed, obviously insulted by the other's lack of compassion. "We don't want to be late. I'll go over the plan again," he unveiled a small pink orb that glowed faintly. It looked like a larger version of the black one Malik had worn. "As soon as we arrive, we're going to Ivory, where we'll meet up with Jounouchi and Seto to map out a clearer course of action. I've asked Touzoku to come as well, along with Malik if he's able to. If not, I advised them to stay where they are... My superiors should be coming shortly after, and then all of us will go to Dartz's place to try and negotiate a new deal." He paused, mentally reciting a short prayer. "Again, this all depends on who is willing to give up what. I doubt Dartz is going to make things easy for us."

"I want to say I'd give an arm and a leg for Malik, but don't quote me on that," Marik blinked.

"You're awfully calm about this," the angel observed, still miffed at his prior behavior.

"He's just trying to act all tough. As soon as Malik shows up he'll turn into putty."

"Bakura knows all about putty," the blonde said absentmindedly, leaving the medical student trying to decide whether he was merely being random or making a sexual reference.

"Children, _please_," Ryou said exasperatedly.

"Alright, what do we need to do?"

"This," the pale angel announced, "is the Rose Pearl. Think of it as Heaven's answer to the Black Pearl. The Black Pearl, as you know, allows demons to walk the earth, given they follow some rules. This Rose Pearl allows humans to visit either Heaven or Hell, given they are accompanied by an angel."

"Who in their right mind would visit Hell under any other circumstance?"

"Well every now and then we like to scare a few humans out of their wits by showing them some of the rougher parts of Hell," Ryou shrugged. "You know; the ones that don't believe such a place exists, so they rape and murder without remorse? Of course we only show them a few designated areas; if they knew there were places in Hell that_ weren't_ raging pits of magma and maggots...well, we wouldn't be very effective, now would we?"

"Are _we_ going to a raging pit of magma and maggots?" Bakura twitched.

"Oh no, no, no, don't worry. Anyway, a few ground rules. You're not to eat or drink anything while we're there, not even their water. I've brought a few supplies with me just incase any of you get hungry, but _please_ ask me. I don't want anything of our things to get mixed up; we're going to a bar after all. Also, as long as you stay at least 50 feet in any direction of myself or the pearl, no demon, unless I allow them, will be able to touch you. Go just a millimeter outside of bounds, and you're free game. Understood?

"Consider us glued at the hip," the human gulped.

"Marik?"

"How will we know if we're out of bounds?" The blonde blinked.

"There'll be a large white circle around us, trust me; you'll know it when you see it."

"And if we step out," Marik continued, standing up, "Can't we just go back in?"

"Of course, but in order to gain its protection, you'll have to physically _touch_ the Pearl."

"Got it."

"Okay," Ryou sighed, cupping the Pearl in his hands, "I want both of you next to me, I just need to say a small incantation and we'll be on our way."

"One more question..."

"Yes Bakura?"

"How much is this going to hurt?"

"If I do it right, not at all," the angel said sheepishly. He closed his eyes and concentrated all his energy onto the pearl, which glowed a brighter pink with every passing second. Licking his lips, Ryou muttered a short Latin phrase, activating the sphere's power and enveloping the room in a bright light.

Marik opened his cursed eye hesitantly, and saw that Malik's broken pearl seemed to be reacting to it's divine doppelganger, feebly attempting to match it's luminosity. With memories of the blonde demon's painful goodbye suddenly renewed, Marik shut his eye again and promised himself, with a new determination, that he'd never give Malik a reason to say that dreaded word ever again.

-

Jounouchi, despite having spent a good amount of time in his lover's body, still hadn't remembered to lower his head whenever he entered the restaurant, and was punished for forgetting by a thick plank of wood that served as the top of the entryway.

"Being tall's _so_ fun, isn't it?" Seto, said blandly, wiping the tables down. "You sick of looking down yet?"

"Not a chance," the blonde turned brunette responded dizzily, holding his throbbing forehead. "Why are you even bothering to clean? We've been closed for awhile."

"We're having guests."

"Oh, is that today?" Jounouchi said sheepishly. "Damn, I need to keep on top of things better..."

"You know, if you just hover a few inches off the ground, you'll be as tall as I am," the other demon drawled. "I don't see why being my height is so awe-inspiring."

"Because now I'm the guy who gets to give the irritating head rubs."

"Uh...huh."

"So it's just those two humans and the angel that are coming over, right?"

"_And_ a few members from the High Council," Seto muttered.

"Really? I'm surprised they're willing to dirty their sandals over this shit," Jounouchi scoffed. "Damn…talk about embarrassing."

"It's just another incident they'll rub in our face for the next hundred years to cement their superiority over us poor demons. What else is new?"

"…Well, we still dress better then they do."

Loud knocks and unintelligible yells directed their attention to the padlocked door, and with a sigh, the now blonde Seto walked unenthusiastically towards it to let their long awaited guests inside their humble abode.

Bakura was the first to push himself past the disgruntled demon, somehow managing to locate the sink in order to begin washing his hands in distress. The two demons, along with a blushing Ryou and an irate Marik couldn't find the will to do anything else than watch him try and scrub his skin off.

"I told him it would be a little dusty down here," the angel sighed. "Hello…Seto right?"

"Yep."

"But…I thought you were–" Marik began.

"I'll explain later," the blonde muttered, allowing them inside. The other demon was hovering over Bakura's shoulder, amused by the human's futile attempts to wash off the unseen dirt.

"Do you know where that water's been?" Jounouchi asked conversationally, watching his expression change. "No one knows where the pipes here draw their water. If could be from the river where they drown the most barbaric of sinners. For all we know, that liquid could contain the broken down flesh and sweat of millions, no, BILLIONS, of–"

"STOP TALKING!" Bakura commanded, not sure where to thrust his hands next.

"Jounouchi, stop it," Ryou said crossly. "Bakura, I already told you nothing here could touch you."

"Have you seen Malik recently?" Marik asked the shorter demon.

"Not since that piece of dirt took him away and gave us a cabbage headed useless lump of flesh as a replacement," Seto replied moodily, referring of course to Noa, who had decided to sleep in.

"So you hate him too huh?" The blonde smirked, sitting next to him on the table.

"I've no reason to think otherwise." A grimace. "I was at a disadvantage from the start… If Malik wasn't so willing to go, then I might've had the chance to–"

"What do you mean 'willing'?"

"Well he didn't put up much of a fight when he was being ushered away…"

"That _can't_ be true!" Marik yelled, slightly panicked. "It…he probably wasn't thinking straight…"

"Malik's never thinking straight," Jounouchi and Bakura said in unison, earning glares from the others.

"Oh yes, that horrible monster in my body isn't me," Seto sighed, waving a clawed hand. "That's Jounouchi. _I'm_ Seto. Dartz decided to throw us into this mess. You too, judging from that eye of yours."

"I guess. Nothing's happened though."

"Nothing's happened _yet_," the demon corrected.

"Whatever…"

"No, trust me on this. Something will happen. If your name is on that contract, you _will_ be affected."

"Which is why we're here to begin with, right?" Marik shrugged. "Ryou, how long until Malik gets here?"

"Depending on his condition," the angel grunted, trying to stop Bakura from bathing in the dishwashing liquid, "he might not come at all, but if what Touzoku says is true, and he really has been doing better– _Bakura, control yourself_!"

"Touzoku's his brother," the tall blonde said blandly, gesturing to his roommate. "Should be an interesting reunion."

"The two of us trying to kill him, and his little brother trying not to seem like a spaz," Seto agreed. "Interesting indeed."

"Can't wait."

-

"You know if this Marik guy turns out to be a real ass, I won't hold back."

The horned demon and his decidedly doomed charge were lounging in the master bedroom, as the blonde's fainting spells made it risky to bring him anywhere without a soft surface to land on just incase he decided to clock out. Admittedly, the black outs had been few and far between ever since Ryou had contacted them about the proposed deal rewrite, but Touzoku wasn't one to take chances. Besides, anymore bumps on the head might give Malik his own bout of amnesia.

...Actually, that didn't seem like a bad idea.

"Hold back what?" Malik said uninterestedly.

"My opinions." Touzoku replied, dumping a mass of checker pieces onto his bed.

"Like that's ever happened," the other snickered. "Anyway, when are we going to Seto's?"

"As soon as we get word from that angel I guess."

"I don't know if I'll last that long..."

"Don't say that," the horned demon snarled. "You've been doing a lot better lately. ...Damn, I probably just jinxed it. I take it back, you look like crap."

Malik pouted and turned back to his book, slouching deeper into his chair.

"But you really have been doing better," Touzoku continued absentmindedly, beginning to stack the pieces on top of one another. "You've been blanking out a lot less..."

"Doesn't mean I'm not in trouble."

"I know, but you've gotta look at the bright side sometimes."

"This sounds so weird coming from someone who died via suicide," Malik snorted.

The other demon laughed and accidentally knocked his tower down with a single misplaced coin.

"Damn it."

"I'm _bored_!" Malik whined. "Go get Ryou and ask him if we can come early!"

"What if he says no?"

"Then we'll go anyway," the blonde huffed.

"I like your logic," Touzoku smirked, retrieving the mirror. "Oh mirror, mirror in my hand, connect us please to angel land!"

"You don't have to do that you know..."

"But it adds to the mysticism!"

"..."

"_What_?" Ryou snapped as his pale face emerged from the mirror's clouded depths. "Oh! Touzoku! How is–?"

"Hey Mr. Angel, I was wondering if it was alright for me and the dying kid to pop in right about now."

"Who are you talking to? Is that the bastard who stole Malik?"

"Marik!" Malik squealed, tackling his keeper to the side. "RYOU GIVE THE MIRROR TO MARIK!"

"_NO_, you of all people can't afford to waste any time! If you're well enough, tell Touzoku to come over here this instant!"

"Talking to Marik isn't a waste of my time," the small blonde bristled. "Talking to _you_ however..."

"YOU TWO ARE LUCKY MY HEART IS SO ABNORMALLY LARGE!" the white haired cherub exploded. "Any reasonable angel would have let you two fall to pieces a long time ago!"

"Okay fine, I'm sorry, can I speak to Marik now?"

"_No Malik_," Ryou sighed irritably.

"Who shoved a stick up your ass?" Marik growled, peeking over the angel's shoulder. "Malik?"

"Marik, you're okay!" The demon said happily, tears forming. "Oh, your eye! I'm so sorry; I'll never try and save your life again! ...Oh, wait, I mean I–" he blushed. "I mean I'll try, but not...well, um... Yay you're here!"

"You're so cute," the other blonde gushed. "How are you?"

"A little tired, but otherwise great! I can't wait to get there; I have sooo much to tell you! Ugh," he pulled a face, "I wish I could reach through this stupid mirror and just–"

"Save it for later," Ryou warned.

"Where's Bakura? Didn't he come with you?"

An odd look suddenly came over Touzoku's face. He had heard that name somewhere before...

"He and Seto...or...whoever that was, are standing watch outside." Marik shrugged. "He's being a boob; I suggest not making eye contact with him."

"What do you mean whoever that was? Seto's the tall one and Jounouchi's the dumb one, remember?"

"I know, but they–"

"LATER!" The angel repeated.

"So you're the jerk who this poor innocent kid is sacrificing his life force for," Touzoku said disapprovingly, snatching the mirror from his charge. "How'd you get your hair like that? Didja accidentally stick a fork into a light socket?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," Marik spat, shoving Ryou out of the way.

"...Oh."

"I'd call you bull-headed, but that's just way too easy isn't it?"

"I can see where Malik gets his mouth. You should be ashamed of yourself."

"Say that to my face you gremlin!" Marik growled.

"I just did, porcupine head!"

"QUIT MAKING FUN OF MY HAIR YOU SUNBURNED TROLL!"

"STOP PICKING ON MY HORNS YOU-YOU..._YOU_!"

"Fantastic comeback Touzoku," Malik sneered.

"Be quiet, you're supposed to be frail and sickly!" his keeper hissed.

"Stop it!" Ryou snapped, taking the mirror back. "Stop it, stop it, stop it! All of you are such _children_! Malik, Touzoku, get over here now! And Marik, grow up!"

The image faded before the two demons could hear the tall blonde's response.

"Isn't he a sweetie?" Malik cooed.

"He's a bad influence on you," Touzoku said dully.

"Thanks _Isis_," the blonde huffed, sitting on the window sill and glaring at the city.

"Who?"

"Nothing."

"Uh...huh," he sighed. "Alright, get whatever you need to feel all nice and fluffy and let's take off. Wouldn't want to keep your holiness waiting, he might snap his halo."

"Hey, Touzoku?"

"Yes?"

"Can you look at something for me? I don't trust my eyes."

"What do you mean?" The horned demon asked, turning to the blonde.

"I think I see two little black dots in the sky, but...I don't know if they're really there..."

Touzoku frowned and sauntered over to the window, laying his head on Malik's shoulder and squinting grey eyes into the pale blue sky.

"Do you see them?"

"Yeah...what the hell are they? The demons around here rarely fly anywhere."

"Oh good, I'm not crazy yet," Malik sighed, relieved.

"They're headed in our direction," Touzoku said suddenly, jaw tensing. "No horns, so they're not from his area..."

"Maybe it's Seto and Jounouchi?" the blonde suggested, perking up.

"I don't think so..."

"Then who–?"

"Malik?"

"What?"

"DUCK!"

Touzoku grabbed the smaller demon and dove onto the floor, using his own body as a shield to protect Malik from the shards of stained glass that exploded from the window and littered his formerly pristine floor.

"Touzoku!"

"Just stay down!" the scarred demon commanded, using his wings as an extra barrier.

Two figures seemed to manifest through the shattered pieces of the pane, black feathered wings displayed proudly. One was a rather handsome, though rough looking man with messy brown hair, spiked somewhat like Marik's, though lacking in both style and impressiveness. The other was a muscular red head with a strange haircut and an even stranger sense of style. He looked to be wearing a kind of sport's bra...

"Looks like we have some visitors," Touzoku grunted, extending his claws. "You know, next time I'd prefer at least a day's notice; I didn't get a chance to clean."

"Varon and Amelda," Malik said, slightly shocked. "They're regulars at Ivory... Did you really miss me that much?"

"We're here under the orders of Master Dartz," Varon announced. "Seems like someone's been playing hooky with his end of the deal using a little divine intervention."

"We've been sent to 'take care' of the problem," Amelda added.

"Who would've thought the only two guys who'd never leave me any tip would be under the command of an even bigger asshole?" The blonde mused.

"...Wait, that's a _dude_?" Touzoku blinked.

"Yeah, I was a little confused too..."

"We heard about your little plan to duck out of the contract," the brunette sneered, flexing his wings. "Sorry to say Master Dartz doesn't appreciate your lack of gratitude. You got what you wanted, didn't you?"

"Oh yes, I wanted all of this," Malik said sarcastically, clasping his hands together. "Chaotic soul snatching and different colored eyeballs; such fun!"

"Well if you hadn't involved that angel, then Master Dartz wouldn't have been forced to add a few extra clauses," Amelda retorted.

"I didn't ask that angel to stick his nose into my business!"

"Well unfortunately for both of you," Amelda interrupted, a large black axe appearing in his calloused hands. "He did."

The effeminate red head lunged at Malik, only to be intercepted by Touzoku, who bolted in front of his blonde charge and gave the other demon a swift kick to the face. His opponent staggered, but managed to lift his large weapon and slam it dangerously close to where Touzoku had stood not three seconds ago.

"Malik, I know you hate listening, but if you ever want to see Marik again, I'd advise you to run!"

"Not gonna happen!" Varon cackled, somehow appearing behind the small demon and grabbing a fistful of hair. He brought the locks to his face and smelled them hungrily. "I've always wanted to do this back in Ivory..."

"Yeah, you and every other creep that ever ate there," Malik snapped, elbowing him in the gut.

"You sure you wanna make this difficult?" The brunette chuckled, flashing his claws. "I wouldn't trust my skills if I were in the state _you're_ in."

"You think I actually have fighting skill?" the other laughed. "Honestly, I just try and get my mouth around whatever body part fits inside and bite!"

"Too much info," Touzoku blinked, ducking under another axe swing. "You know, taking on a mind reader might not be the smartest thing you're ever done..."

"I know all about your little ability," Amelda sneered. "I also know how much concentration it takes to use it!"

The horned demon raised an eyebrow just as Malik was slammed roughly into a bookshelf, Varon's dagger-like nails tightening around his throat. Trying to fight the pain, the small blonde used his free hands to search for anything he could find, finally finding a large book and throwing it desperately at his attacker.

The tome hit Varon hard, evidenced by a sickening and juicy crunch. Malik wrenched himself from the other demon's weakened grasp and darted behind the large furniture piece, trying with all his might to topple the oversized structure.

Clutching his nose, Varon opened his blue eyes just in time to see a few dozen hard bound books falling from the sky, an intimidating wooden shelf following closely after. Malik staggered from behind his unlikely barrier and slumped against the bed frame, the familiar wave of fatigue washing over him. Of all the times to have a fainting spell...

Meanwhile, Touzoku unfurled his bat-like wings, and whipped up a small, but intense rush of air, sending the checker pieces he had been playing with towards the axe-wielding Amelda, who expertly blocked most with the weapon's handle. The ones he missed bounced harmlessly off his chest.

"Really? Is that all you can think of?" He laughed.

"Not really," the other smirked, as the forgotten game board, guided by the same swirl of air, rose and smacked Amelda in the face. Touzoku's success at humiliating the other demon was short lived, as he heard his charge's surprised squeal from the other end of the room. As he whipped around in a panic, Amelda ripped the flat slab of wood from his face and threw the axe at in his direction. Fortunately he, again, narrowly jumped out of the way, cursing wildly under his breath.

Varon had thrown the bookshelf off of him and flew straight towards the weakened blonde, grabbing him by the convenient hood on his top and slamming him onto the ground. The blonde hit the floor hard, a trickle of dark blood escaping his lips. Thinking quickly, he rolled to the side, narrowly missing Varon's claws. The brunette snarled, coming at Malik again with a renewed strength, but his attack was interrupted by a large coffee table, courtesy of Touzoku.

"You okay?" The horned demon shouted, evading Amelda's blade. "I can't fight for both of us you know!"

"Well _I'm_ the one who could drop dead at any second!" the other screamed, scrambling to his feet. "Have some sympathy!"

"Excuses," Touzoku sighed, taking the fight into the air. His opponent smirked, throwing the axe with deadly accuracy; the weapon missed its target by mere centimeters, still managing to graze the already marred cheek. Though small, the cut felt as if it had about twenty knives shoved into it, causing the demon an immense amount of pain. From the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of the offending item, and quickly dove after it without a second thought.

"That's a hit!" Amelda cackled, thrusting himself forward, claws fully extended.

Touzoku frowned and caught the axe by its handle, swinging the blade at its former handler and slicing off a large portion of the effeminate demon's wing. A sharp shriek pierced through the demolished room as the monster fell, a trail of feathers floating slowly behind. Malik's keeper laughed triumphantly and threw the axe down, watching gleefully as it hit Amelda perfectly in the stomach.

"Piece of cake," he snickered. "How're you doing down there Malik?"

"Oh, just great," the blonde panted, exhausted from dodging Varon's claws. As he backed into the area where the large window used to be, he stepped onto a broken piece of glass and stumbled slightly, allowing his opponent to score another blow. Malik hissed in pain before dropping to the floor and grabbing a fistful of glass shards, chucking them at the brunette's bruised face. A few pieces managed to find its way into Varon's eye, lodging itself under his upper eyelid.

"YOU _BRAT_!"

Malik yelped as Varon lunged, tackling him onto the ground, one eye beginning to bleed heavily. The smaller demon spat into his attacker's mouth before viciously biting into his pale flesh, the familiar and still hated copper flavor flooded into his mouth. Varon howled in agony, wrenching his hand from the blonde's fangs and receiving a prompt kick in the stomach during his moment of vulnerability. Malik took to the sky and was quickly followed by Touzoku, who had grabbed the mirror and tucked it under his arm. The two beaten demons remained below, one trying to fish sharp objects from his eye and the other missing half of his right wing.

"You're hurt?" the younger demon said incredulously. "Why didn't you read his mind?"

"Because I was too busy worrying about you!" his keeper growled, wiping away the blood. "Stop sucking so much!"

Malik opened his mouth to reply but suddenly grabbed onto Touzoku's free arm, clinging like his life (?) depended on it.

"What's wrong now?"

"I can't fly," the blonde grumbled, lilac eye twitching. "You're lucky I'm so light."

"This isn't good," the other said, an air of panic in his voice. He looked behind him to discover that his charge's wings had indeed ceased to move. "You're lucky you grabbed onto before you fell like a rock."

-

Well, I hope a verbal duel between Mariku and Touzoku was worth the...I forgot how long it's been wait. Things get physical in the next chapter as the plot inches closer to the climax. ...No, there's no sex. It's rated T for muffin's sake.

**Review** and maybe I'll get some motivation to update faster! Oh, and fanart helps too (hint, hint), I've gotten a few for _A Little Fall of Rain_, and I love them so much!

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	9. The Reunion

**Wilted Rose**

**Summary:** (Sequel to ALFoR) After selling his soul to save Marik, a mute Malik is slowly dying with Seto finding himself powerless to help. Meanwhile, Bakura tries to reason with a reckless Marik as Ryou searches for a way to save both demon and human. (MxM, BxR)

**Rated:** T

**Genre:** Supernatural/Romance

**Author's Note:** PLEASE DON'T KILL ME, THERE ARE STILL FOUR CHAPTERS LEFT!

**Disclaimer:** It's not mine...bleh!

-

**9 – The Reunion**

Tired of watching Bakura flinch every single time Jounouchi so much as blinked at him, Marik decided to join Seto inside the innermost chambers of the spacious kitchen – he had a few questions that he needed to ask, specifically about the former brunette's relationship with Malik. Though he had a hard time finding the same animosity he had for Touzoku, there was still a very small voice in the back of his mind, screaming an irate warning. He really should have been more suspicious…

Marik found the elder demon sitting all alone on a small table, potato peelings and various stains of God knows what adorning the undoubtedly ancient wood. Seto held his head in his hands, eyes covered by a mop of unfamiliar blonde; Marik recognized the position, as he held the same exact one for countless nights after Malik's second departure. He felt an odd chill run up his spine as he stood there, silently, watching the demon as it did nothing at all.

He realized his use of 'it' to refer to Seto was horribly dehumanizing, and by doing so, he would also be downgrading Malik to nothing more than an 'it'. Still, he couldn't find the will to see the other demons as anything _but_ 'it's; they weren't human, that much was true. They were _before_ though; that was also true. Still, was that enough to treat them as such? It was impossible to cast a universal label over these beings without including Malik in the mix; he was, after all, one of them.

There…he'd done it again… Seto was an 'it' and yet Malik was a 'he'. They were the same…they should be treated the same… Why did he find it so hard to accept that Malik now had more in common with these…things?

"I usually find thinking to be less exhausting while sitting," Seto chuckled without bothering to look up.

"Sorry," Marik muttered, offering a hasty bow that no one would see. "I didn't want to bother you."

"You're hardly a bother to anyone," the demon sighed, finally raising his head. "It's that little one's attachment to you that seems to be the problem."

A pale blush stained the tanned blonde's cheeks. "You know I didn't ask him to do any of this." He pulled out a beaten stool resting under the table and took a seat, aware of his poor posture in comparison to Seto's. "Malik's always been really impulsive…even as a kid. I'm not one to talk though," he scoffed. "We were both pretty bad."

"I don't think impulsiveness is necessarily a bad thing," the other replied, tilting his head slightly. "Sometimes it leads to spectacular outcomes…other times, not so much." He smirked. "But I won't fault wither of you for being so rash – people do stupid things when they're in love."

"Did Ryou tell you about what happened?"

"I was told enough to piece together that this whole mess was the result of both of your idiocy. Shoving a fork into a slight socket? Honestly?"

"Bakura hid all the knives," Marik muttered, a hint of embarrassment in his voice.

"Do you know what happens to demons that are born through suicide?" Seto asked, staring deeply into dark plum.

"I have a pretty good idea…"

"You should try observing Touzoku when he gets here, if you have time in between punches," the demon suggested, etching a pattern onto the wooden surface. "Watch how he acts around his brother, specifically. If you had succeeded, you would have ended up just as he has – surrounded by friends, but still frightfully alone." He closed his eyes. "Some say those bat winged imbeciles are let off easy compared to the rest of us, but me…" A soft laugh. "Despite the shit I went through in life…I'd still take my shameful memories over anything."

Marik could only nod in silence. He couldn't even begin to fathom an existence where he knew nothing but his own surname; how wretched it would be to try and carve out a new existence, constantly being reminded that there existed a time where you _did_ have a name, where you _were_ important…where you were somebody. To be forced to see people walking by everyday, each with the same insecurities. Did I know any of these people before? Were they friend or foe? …Was _I_ friend or foe?

_Surrounded by friends, but still frightfully alone._

What a sad fate…and Bakura's brother had already fallen victim to it. If it weren't for Malik…_he_ would have fallen victim to it as well. Perhaps the only reason Touzoku had wanted to keep Malik was so that he would have company, someone to talk to, to ask questions… Maybe he had taken Malik in hopes of combating the eternity of loneliness he was faced with. If that was the case…

…Maybe he had been just a _little_ too hard on him?

"Don't pity him," Seto advised, as if he had read the blonde's muddled thoughts. "You need to remember that all of us, yes, even Malik, were sent here for a reason. We must accept the punishments that were given to us, no matter how difficult they may be."

"Malik doesn't seem to be taking his punishment too literally," Marik noted. "But then again…he's getting punished for refusing to be punished…"

"You two must be used to this sort of thing."

"Strangely enough, we are."

"Figures," the demon snorted.

They fell silent once again, their enthusiasm suddenly evaporating. Seto had been giving Marik odd looks throughout his entire time there, as if anticipating the very question he had been dying to ask. But if that was true, then the former brunette would have already had an answer rehearsed, wouldn't he? So what reason would there be to even bother asking it?

"You and Malik look very similar when you're thinking too hard."

Marik was startled out of his indecisiveness.

"You both get those cute little creases on your forehead," he continued.

'Cute'. Seto had used the word 'cute'. That _had_ to mean something… The student steeled his nerves and looked up, determined to get rid of the polka-dotted elephant out of the room once and for all.

"What is Malik to you?" Marik asked, eyes cold.

"He was my charge," Seto answered without a second though. "That's all."

"You seem very invested in trying to save him," the blonde continued. "What do you get out of all this?"

"You've chosen a very inopportune time to become suspicious."

"Answer the question."

The demon scoffed, looking away uncomfortably. "I'll get some peace of mind. Marik, I won't deny that I've become attached to Malik, it's very difficult not to. However, I know my boundaries, and I can assure you that nothing outside of sharing a bed took place. And even then, all we did in that bed was _sleep_."

Marik failed to conceal a low growl.

"If you still don't trust me, you can ask Malik yourself," Seto shrugged, getting to his feet. "That is, if he and that horned idiot ever get here."

"How long does it usually take to…I guess, _fly_ here?"

"Not this long…"

"Do you think something might have happened?" Marik asked concernedly, also standing up.

"Ryou told them not to come unless Malik was us to it, but judging by that animated conversation between all of you, he looked fine."

"So…sky traffic?"

"How on earth would that even _work_?"

"Well it's a lot less damaging to my already frayed nerves compared to thinking about the more reasonable explanation!"

"Which is?" Seto asked.

"They were attacked," Marik replied, much calmer than both had expected.

"It isn't completely out of the question," the former brunette said gravely. "But I'm sure Touzoku will be able to fend them off. He was able to ground _me_ after all."

"How'd he manage _that_?"

"Cheated."

"…Oh."

"Another thing I failed to warn you and Bakura about – Touzoku can read thoughts; I'm not exactly sure if he can use the ability by will, but I'd be careful in any case. Malik's done an excellent job of defending against it, but I have a feeling it might have something to do with the curse."

"I think Ryou mentioned it some time ago, but he didn't say anything about that curse stuff. If that's really the case, then I should be just fine," Marik smirked, pointing at his own red eye. "So should you and Jounouchi by the looks of it." He blinked, looking towards the bar's main room. "We should probably remind Bakura though…"

"Good idea," Seto agreed. "Guests first."

The dark skinned blonde nodded and moved out of the cramped space, each footfall echoed by the demon's more confident movements. He noticed a sweet smelling something simmering on the stove, but after remembering Ryou's warning in regards to consuming anything in this world, he decided against taste test. Judging by the alluring smell, he suspected whatever was inside was meant for Malik anyway.

Marik eased himself over the bar counter, Seto opting to walk around it; both found themselves in the middle of a curious altercation between Jounouchi and Ryou, with Bakura mirroring the blondes' confused expression.

"Is it really necessary to frighten him so much?" The angel said in exasperation. "Honestly, these two are already nervous as is! The least you could do is help them feel more comfortable!"

"I don't know how you airheads spend your down time in the clouds, but down here, this kind of thing is called 'having fun.' Do you know what '_fun_' is?"

"Throw a baseball!"

"…At his head?"

"_Jounouchi_," Ryou growled. "If you can't sit still for ten minutes without poking someone in the eye, then I think it would be best if you just stay here."

"Are you kidding? You guys are gonna need all the help you can get!"

"_Not_ if it means having to babysit! Malik's already enough of a handful as it is, and I have a feeling Marik and Touzoku are going to make themselves issues as well," he shot a warning glance to said human. "So if you want in, then _behave_!"

"Sure thing," Jounouchi saluted. "…On one condition."

"No! No more conditions! I'm sick and tired of conditions! If it weren't for all your stupid demonic conditions, then I'd be eating a parfait right now! BUT NO! I have to be in charge of this damned operation! I haven't had a decent dessert in days!"

"I think he's finally lost it," Marik observed, joining Bakura on the other side of the room. "You should say something."

"Like what?" His fellow student said incredulously. "You should be the one saying something to him! This is all your fault!"

"Oh yes, send me to deliver comforting words to the angel who killed Malik, great idea."

"He didn't kill him, Malik was already dead!"

"I'm not going to argue with your blinding ignorance Bakura," Marik sighed. "Now talk to him before those arrows start flying."

"_You_ talk to him."

"HEY RYOU, YOU LOOK FAT TODAY!"

The angel paused mid rant and stared blankly at the blonde human, a hot blush drawn on his cheeks. He then shifted in his robes sheepishly and pulled them against his frame, trying to figure out if there was any truth to his words, a frantic look on his face – why oh why did he have to have such a sweet tooth? He _had_ been feeling a touch heavier than usual…

"There, I talked to him," Marik blinked. "But I don't think it helped as much as you thought it would…"

Bakura growled and shoved him aside, a frighteningly positive expression on his face, "Ryou, he was only kidding! You know how that idiot is!"

"Are you sure?" was the slightly panicked response. "My clothes have been feeling a bit tight…"

"Positive," Bakura nodded, wrapping his arms around the cherub's waist, "you're just as huggable as before."

"Oh thank goodness," Ryou breathed, grabbing Bakura's hands.

As soon as the angel had finished speaking, there was a deafening crash that shook Ivory's very foundation, sending a number of plates, cups, and other breakable items smashing onto the floor. Dust rained from the ceiling, coating the group in a layer of grit and allowing everyone to see how Bakura and Ryou would look as brunettes. It took Bakura all the willpower he had not to start screaming at the top of his lungs; he looked towards the dripping sink longingly, but managed to resist. Physically anyway.

A startled scream echoed from upstairs, and in just a few moments, the notably absent Noa sprinted down the stairs, pale green hair still unkempt. He dove and hid underneath the table Marik was leaning against, much to Jounouchi's ever present amusement.

"Morning sunshine," the former blonde grinned. "How d'you like your new alarm clock? Pretty effective, huh?"

"Sh-Shut up!" the smaller demon snapped, covering his ears. "There's a hole the size of Seto's ego in the upstairs bedroom!"

"A _hole_?" Jounouchi repeated, raising an eyebrow.

Suddenly hysterical laughter floated down from the upper level, accompanied by a series of agonized swearing in several different languages. Bakura looked skywards, wearing a decidedly hopeful expression; it had been so long since he had heard that sound…

A clammy hand placed itself over Ryou's chest, his eyes already stinging with tears; the brothers' reunion was certainly not going to be a pleasant one…

"Now _that's_ what I call a crash landing!" the new voice chuckled, though it sounded slightly strained. "Pun intended, of course."

"TOUZOKU, YOU _IDIOT_!"

"They're finally here!" Jounouchi gasped; Marik was very well aware of this, as he was already halfway up the stairs with Seto following closely behind. Ryou moved to join them, but was halted by Bakura's almost frightened appearance; glancing towards the steps once more, the pale angel elected to stay behind.

Upon reaching the second floor, Marik nearly ripped the ornate door off its hinges, finding a rather terrifying sight on the other side (for him anyway). There was a gaping hole in the ceiling, just as Noa had reported, bits of wood still hanging precariously from the opening; planks littered Seto's formerly unblemished bed, surrounding the demonic pair that had conveniently landed right in the middle of the soft mattress. For whatever reason, Touzoku had decided to use Malik as a cushion, a fact the small demon was not too happy with; his plush wings were currently serving as a kind of feathered pillow.

"Why did _I_ have to break _your_ fall?" Malik coughed.

"Would you have rather landed on these?" Touzoku blinked, pointing at his horns. "And need I remind you that it was I, the noble Touzoku who hauled your sorry ass down here? Honestly, it's like we were up there for _nine months_!"

"That's true," the blonde sighed. "Now can you please get off of my spine?"

"I actually like it here…you're very bouncy and OW, OW, OW, OW, OKAY! STOP IT!" The bat-winged demon cried, still failing to learn that Malik's fangs were _not_ something to take lightly. "Geez…"

"There's a large sword to your left," Seto whispered into Marik's waiting ear. "You grab that, and I'll get one of Katsuya's axes; then at the count of three, we both aim for the bastard's head."

"Way ahead of you," the blonde grinned, striding over to the occupied bed, ready to deck the offending creature straight off the bed. His purposeful movements did not go unnoticed, and the platinum haired demon turned to face the enraged human, spreading his wings to their full span, steel grey eyes glinting dangerously. He had been waiting for this confrontation for a _long_ time; he would finally be able to show the poor, misguided Malik that _he_ was the superior choice – Marik was nothing but an over-emotional idiot, and 'feelings' couldn't hold a candle to claws and teeth.

"Hold it porcupine head," Touzoku warned, placing a hand atop Malik's head. "Long term relationships aside, Malik is _my_ charge and therefore _my_ property!"

"Leave him _alone_!" the svelte demon coughed, finally managing to throw his keeper off; the horned demon's threatening display was instantly turned into the last half of a lowbrow comedy bit. Malik blushed and looked to Marik, bright eyes filling with jewel-like tears. He didn't know if he still had a physical heart, but there was a warm rush of heat building inside his chest, threatening to explode into flame if they were kept apart any longer. Slowly, quietly, shyly, he stepped from the mattress, lower lip trembling, salty tears threatening to obscure his vision.

"Marik…I…"

"Wait," the taller blonde said hesitantly, stepping back, eyes wide. "I…I don't think you can touch me yet…"

"Wh-what?" Malik breathed, his hands clenching into fists.

"Some long lost lover you are," Touzoku drawled, hopping off the bed and grabbing his charge by the waist. "I give you an F."

"N-No, it's not because–!"

"Looks like your quest has been in vain my love," the horned demon continued, heaving a dramatic sigh, "Marik's made his choice…"

Ryou appeared in the doorway, looking very disheveled despite his divine status; he quieted the overconfident Touzoku with a pointed glare. He spoke a few muted words to Seto, who promptly nodded and headed to the main floor, giving Malik a warm glance which was not returned; understandable, since his former charge had no idea why 'Jounouchi' was being so friendly all of a sudden.

"They aren't to touch because _I_ haven't allowed them to," the angel explained, gathering what had just taken place by Malik's broken expression. "And you. _Enough meddling_."

"So what, now you're acting as a human chastity belt?" Touzoku scoffed.

"Wait, so you just need to give me permission?" Malik asked, trying to pull away from Touzoku's embrace. "A-And I can…?"

"That's the plan," Ryou winked. "Alright, let's see…what was it again?"

"If you're faking ignorance, I am going to give Bakura the most painful Indian Burn mankind can _imagine_," Marik growled, clearly annoyed.

"Okay, okay, keep your hair on! I hereby give the demon, Malik Ishtal, permission to make physical contact with the human, Marik Ishtar."

Somewhere, a small bell chimed.

Ryou watched as the small demon instantly broke out of his keeper's hold, running full speed to his never-forgotten love, tears streaming down his cheeks. He slammed full force into Marik's embrace, familiar arms pulling him closer with each breath.

"I'm sorry I got you mixed up in all this again," Malik hiccupped, burying his face into Marik's chest. "But I couldn't just stand there and let you kill yourself, I–!"

"Shut up," the other mumbled, holding him tightly, "I don't blame you for any of this." He laughed quietly to himself, the familiar scent of incense enveloping his senses. "At hey, at least I got to hold you again, right?"

Malik's wracked sobs were his only response.

A few paces away, Touzoku's jaw clenched into an uncomfortable vice. The scene unfolding in front of his eyes was like something ripped out of his most wretched nightmares. The tender look reflected in his young charge's face…why hadn't _he_ ever witnessed such an expression? Once again he was left on the sidelines; alone, waiting, watching as the object of his affection showered another soul with what _should_ be his. But why? Why was _he_ always the one left out? Why was he cursed to spend the rest of his half existence alone? What horrible crime had he committed in life to deserve such a painful fate?

_Surrounded by friends, but still frightfully alone._

"Touzoku," Ryou said quietly, tapping him on the shoulder.

The demon turned slightly towards the pale angel, looking exceptionally sullen.

Ryou stifled a giggle; now that he was able to see him in person, he could definitely pinpoint the shared features between the demon and Bakura. "…Thank you for taking care of him."

"I plan to continue 'taking care of him' as soon as you and that disgusting human go back to where you belong," he replied scathingly, his hateful gaze refocusing on Marik. "Your time here is temporary. Ours is forever."

"You can't be too sure," Ryou muttered, dropping his cordial approach and opting for an icier one. "You can _never_ be too sure when Malik is involved."

"I'll agree with you on _that_ point and _that_ _point_ only."

Faint footsteps rattled up the stairway as Bakura finally decided to join the party upstairs; he looked much calmer than he did previously, but the inner peace was shattered as his long deceased brother slowly came into view. No one noticed his quiet entrance; Marik and Malik were still locked in their intimate embrace, having a very private conversation. Both Ryou and Touzoku had their backs to the door, engrossed in their own discussion, which sounded much less…_friendly_, for lack of a better term.

Still, from his position, Bakura could see the unmistakable features of Akefia – the sun kissed bronze skin, the messy off-white hair, and dearest of all, the double slashed scar under his piercing grey eyes. The pale student swallowed hard, fighting back the wave of emotion that engulfed his chest; he stared, wide eyed at the back of his brother's head, as if attempting to count every single individual strand of hair. The two small horns jutting out from either side were a new feature, as were the leathery wings, but neither of those aspects took away from the fact that the creature standing within just a few feet away was indeed his brother Akefia. There was no doubt about it; even the timbre of his voice was just as he remembered it…

"Bakura!"

He snapped out of his muted daze and found the ever adorable Malik standing to his left, dual colored eyes shining in excitement. Marik had moved to inspect the gaping hole in the ceiling, sending Touzoku frequent 'glares of doom' whenever he got the chance.

"Long time no see!" The smaller blonde smiled, resisting the urge to give him a big hug. "So how's it been? Are you still a total neat freak or did you finally grow out of that?"

"It hasn't been _that_ long," he replied, pouting.

"So…you're still all weird then, huh?"

"You're one to talk!"

"Actually, up until a little while ago, I was completely silent."

"If only the curse had lasted a little longer…"

"You're so cute when you're concerned," Malik twitched, baring his fangs. His playful demeanor dropped as he followed Bakura's gaze, remembering the connection between his new keeper and the only person (so far) that had ever seen him naked. "Is he how you remember him?"

"Exactly, actually," Bakura muttered, unable to look away. "It's almost scary…"

"He's kind of a pervert, but honestly…" he looked over his shoulder to make sure Marik was still distracted, "he's an alright guy. You should talk to him later…uh, well, if you want to I mean."

"Talk about what?"

Malik shrugged. "He was _your_ brother, how should I know? But still, you can't just stare at him like that the whole time…you'll make a bad first impression." He thought for a moment, tapping a finger to his chin. "You should bring up something about flowers!"

"Flowers…?" Bakura repeated, a pale blush coloring his cheeks. "You mean…he still…?"

"He's _nuts_ about them," Malik smirked. "And if you fake interest, you'll be on his good side in no time. Trust me."

"…Thanks for the tip," he nodded, his burden suddenly becoming a touch lighter. "But you're going to have to help me bring it up."

"Hmm?"

"I can't just randomly bring up hydrangeas when we're planning this stupid thing; I'll attract his attention for a completely different reason."

"I don't know…he _really_ likes plants…" A short giggle. "But I see your point; I'll see what I can do, okay?"

Bakura made a mental note to give Malik a super squishy hug whenever he got the chance (given Marik was looking away); he'd forgotten just how helpful the troublesome demon could be, granted he was being rather saucy about it, but…

"_Stop it_!"

Malik and Bakura turned to find a harassed Ryou standing in between a sopping wet Touzoku and an enraged Marik, sporting a freshly bruised eye.

"Give me permission to touch that cocky bastard!" The horned demon panted, wiping the unknown liquid from his bangs. "I'll only maim him a little!"

"I'm sure you will," the angel sighed, rolling his eyes.

"How's that beer taste?" The taller blonder cooed.

"Like a black eye!"

"Mm. Minty."

"That doesn't even make sense!" Touzoku exclaimed, pointing wildly at the human. "What kind of asshole throws a mug of day old beer at a defenseless civilian?"

"'Defenseless civilian'?" Both Marik and Ryou echoed, expressions deadpan.

"Marik," the small blonde said disappointedly, stepping forward. "Throwing beer? _Really_?"

"Hey, at least I didn't throw a fucking chair!"

"Because you were too stupid to think of it!" The other demon said triumphantly. "I win!"

"Shut your face you gargoyle!"

"You first!"

"Make me!"

"Believe me, if it weren't for that cheeky cherub's restrictions, I'd have you looking at your own ass right now!"

"At least I wouldn't be looking at your crusty old one," Marik gagged.

"_You're_ one to talk about crusty! You smell like a wilted rose!"

In a rare moment of mental agreement, Malik and Ryou exchanged confused looks. "Marik smells like licorice," they said in unison.

"He smells like a dead flower," Touzoku protested, holding a hand over his nose. "As soon as he stepped in here the stench of rotten petals drowned out everything else! It makes me sick!"

"No…Marik definitely smells like licorice," Ryou agreed. "Malik smells of incense, and you smell of the sea. I don't smell anything like a dead flower…"

"Me neither," Malik blinked. "And…aren't dead flowers the equivalent of potpourri?"

"To the untrained savage, yes. But to a refined individual such as myself…"

"Quit stroking your ego," the small blonde scoffed. "It's probably just the rose Ryou was supposed to give me. And yes Ryou," he added, seeing the angel's frightened expression, "I _did_ remember."

"You never gave him my rose?" Marik asked incredulously, leaping back into the group conversation. "I gave that to you _months_ ago!"

"I didn't have any time!" Ryou said defensively, searching his robes for the trinket. "You know, going back and forth between heaven, earth and hell is a lot more tiring than any of you would think!"

"The freedom to cross realms at will," Touzoku snorted, "what a_ burden_."

"Oh be quiet," the angel sighed, finally locating the lost rose. "Found it!" he tossed it to Malik, who caught it between his middle and forefinger. "Sorry I took so long…but at least you have it now, right?"

"Wow, it's still so red!" Malik said in awe, savoring the sight of each individual petal before running back to Marik's side and giving him a quick peck on the cheek, much to Touzoku's irritation. The 'ha, ha, you suck' look the human had of his face didn't help matters much.

"So if it's not the bastard and it's not the rose," Touzoku grumbled, unable to continue watching the saturated display of affection, "then what the heck smells so bad?"

"Maybe it's Bakura," Marik suggested, casting a dual-colored glance to his roommate, who was still lingering fearfully by the door; the unwanted attention from every eye in the room was even more nerve-racking for the already unsettled student. For the first time, Bakura was able to gaze upon his deceased brother's marred face, memories of their time together, up until the tragic end, flooding back. But there was something about those cold grey eyes that seemed different; they still reflected the same turmoil and uncertainty they had in life, however, there was a faint glimmer of what looked to be peace – peace in the midst of chaos? Was that even possible? Either way, the light of recognition that Bakura had foolishly been hoping to see was painfully absent.

"So there's another one?" Touzoku growled, wings drooping. "Geez, how many humans are involved in this stupid thing?"

"Leave him alone," Ryou said fiercely (or, tried to at least). "It's none of your concern who I've brought or why; the fact is, all of them have an important role in this deal, just like you do."

"So is this guy your boy toy?" The horned demon guessed, displaying a fanged smile. "How adorable. The cherub has an unhealthy relationship, just like the poor, lonely, undeserving demon you're trying to help out of pity."

"Well, believe it or not, I now have a newfound appreciation for you Malik," the angel twitched, addressing the small demon. "The fact that you were able to endure this creature's obnoxious comments and ignorance for so long has made me realize that you aren't as impatient and foolhardy as I had previously thought. I apologize."

"Thanks, but…hitting him really hard shuts him up too, you know," Malik laughed.

"Useful information," Ryou nodded, giving Touzoku the angelic equivalent of a death glare. "I'll have to test it out as soon as I get the chance."

"So what are you in for?" Touzoku sniffed, unknowingly addressing his own brother. "Or did you try to slip into Malik's pants as well?"

"I've seen him naked, if that's what you're getting at," Bakura answered awkwardly, trying not to stare and choosing his words carefully. "But then again…who hasn't?"

"I haven't," the rest of the room (save Malik of course) chorused, giving the medical student reason to rethink his statement.

"W-Well I mean–!"

"Malik…you let this nobody check out your package and left me, your own keeper, completely in the dark?" Touzoku gaped, feigning offense. "Your taste in men continues to baffle me."

"In my defense, I was unconscious," Malik snapped, "and I wasn't completely naked. I was wrapped in bandages."

"You mean like one of those slutty mummies? Wish I could've been there…I've got a huge bandage fetish you know."

While his charge tried very hard to stop Mariku from ripping out one of Seto's bedposts, Bakura took the opportunity to laugh, a little too loudly, at his sibling's lewd comment, receiving questioning glances from Ryou and Touzoku. The latter merely looked disturbed at the troubled student's horribly fake amusement; the angel however felt a pang of sympathy. All poor Bakura really wanted was for his older brother to give him a sliver of attention; it hurt seeing him try so hard to no avail. Whoever Akefia had become was clearly more interested in irritating the sanity out of Marik than reconciling with his former sibling – after all, Touzoku technically _wasn't_ Akefia; considering that memories played a large role in shaping an individual's persona, if this demon had no recollection of the trials and hardships Akefia had gone through…

"B-Bakura, it wasn't _that_ funny," Ryou said weakly, abruptly silencing him.

"The cherub's toy is kind of weird, don't you think?" The horned demon muttered to both Malik and Marik, raising a silver eyebrow.

"You should meet his older brother; huge nutcase." Marik said solemnly, earning an elbow to the gut by the smallest blonde.

"He's just nervous Touzoku," Malik said brightly, raising a claw. "But you know, I think you two would get along really well! You should try talking to him about…s-stuff!"

"Why would I waste my time getting to know some human," the other snorted, giving Marik a nasty glare. "The only one I'm half-interested in is the poor idiot who thinks that he can somehow take you away from me." He paused, looking over to Bakura with very mild interest. "But I know I've heard his name somewhere before…I just can't place my finger on it…"

"Guess stupidity runs in the family," the tall blonde muttered, rolling his eyes.

In the midst of the groups' scattered discussion, a head of muddled green head appeared outside the open doorway, the not-so-frightened Noa finally joining the party. He looked from one stressed out face to the next, trying very hard to remember how on earth he ended up knowing all these insane people. His eyes rested on the small blonde who had stolen his coin pouch, smiling bitterly at his rotten luck.

Always beware the cute ones…

"Hello, hello, hello, what have we here?" he said loudly, attempting to be heard over the sea of voices. "If I didn't know any better, I'd guess all of you'd forgotten the reason you were brought here, yeah? Seto's been waiting for you for about a half hour already, and he's taking out his impatience on me and Jounouchi. So if you're all done saying hello…"

"Oh, Noa," Touzoku blinked, giving a light wave. "I'd forgotten you existed."

"YEAH, SO DID EVERYONE ELSE APPARENTLY!"

"Aw, don't feel bad, _I_ remember you," Marik smiled a little too sweetly (it was creepy), "you were that little pussy who got scared of the big bad hole in the wall, right?"

"Th-That's…!"

"Noa…? Oh yeah! You were my replacement!" Malik said, clasping his hands together. "Guess they could have done worse…"

"How are things going at the bar?" Touzoku smirked. "Has it been educational and fulfilling?"

"You've got a lot of nerve speaking to me after trading me out for a prettier model," the other horned demon scowled, placing a hand on his hip. "I've been doing all the grunt work around here ever since you left."

"You know, all your complaining might have been the reason they shut this sorry place down."

"They shut this place down because the boss and his stupid puppy are having identity issues, didn't anyone tell you?"

"'Identity issues'? You mean they've become women?" Malik gasped. "I don't believe it!"

"_No_ Malik," Ryou laughed, unable to get the amusing image out of his head, "Dartz altered the contract so that Seto and Jounouchi's bodies were switched; Seto is now Jounouchi, and Jounouchi is now Seto; more evidence that Dartz wishes to punish everyone and anyone connected to you. We're hoping to resolve this little problem along with yours, but both (…Seto mostly) have agreed to stay as they are if a better deal cannot be reached."

"…Seriously?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Poor Seto," the blonde demon cooed. "Being stuck in that mutt's body… It makes my imminent demise seem like ten minutes in time out."

"Not even close!" Marik exclaimed.

"I was just kidding," Malik giggled, sticking his tongue out. "But you should have figured it out by now Marik; _I'm_ the least of my concern – you're the one who needs the most help. Honestly, if you had just listened to me when I told you to move on–"

"I'd rather have this conversation in private if you wouldn't mind," the other said, a hard edge to his voice. "It doesn't matter who else gets saved in the process, as far as I'm concerned, this is all for you."

Sensing one of Malik's infamous meltdowns, Ryou quietly ushered both Bakura and Touzoku out of the room, lest one of them ended up mortally wounded. The latter resisted the angel's gentle chiding and chose to watch the event from the short hallway clearly enjoying himself. Bakura looked back, pain still reflected in his eyes; he had already messed up his first impression…but hopefully he'd be able to make a better one once things became more serious. Then maybe he'd be taken a little more seriously.

"But I don't want it to be all for me!" Malik protested.

"Well it is, so you'll just have to deal."

"You're one to talk!"

"Why are you arguing with me? I'm only trying to help!" Marik said incredulously.

"Well this whole mess came about because _I_ was trying to help _you_ NOT DIE, so maybe both of us should just quit trying to help each other!"

"But you'd let _Touzoku_ help you?"

"I never said that! Even so, at least Touzoku's already dead! You, on the other hand are still alive, _remember_?"

"Well it's kind of hard to concentrate on the joys of living knowing that my boyfriend is living in a fiery pit of despair with a bull-headed idiot who apparently has a bandage fetish!"

"Okay, review the timeline again; Touzoku came in _after_ I made the deal."

"…Did he really?"

"_YES_."

"Sorry to interrupt your wonderful little spat, but we're expected downstairs, remember?" Touzoku called from the doorway, wearing a satisfied grin. "Keep pushing the kid's buttons Marik; you're only making my job that much easier."

"We're coming," Malik said shortly, "keep your horns on and your mouth _shut_."

-

"It's about time," the other blonde demon growled, a stretch of parchment rolled out in front of him. Ryou and Bakura were seated on either side, Jounouchi leaning against a wall behind Seto's chair and Noa out of sight, busying himself with the kitchen. Torn scraps of paper and blobs of melted wax spotted the surface of the small round table. "I'm happy to see you're well Malik – though I'd appreciate it if you'd try harder to be on time."

"You're…Seto right?" Malik blinked, unsure.

"So someone finally filled you in."

"You'll forgive me for not wanting to give you a hello hug," the small blonde laughed nervously, "it's…_way_ too weird."

"You can always hug me," Jounouchi smirked, offering a smile that looked horrendously out of place on Seto's face. Even Marik felt uncomfortable.

"…I'll pass."

"Enough idle chit-chat," Ryou said sharply, clapping twice, "the sooner we all know what's coming the sooner we'll all be back to our normal lives…existences…whatever!"

Taking the blunt hint, Marik grabbed the seat next to Bakura, with Malik and Touzoku falling in after, completely filling the circle – in this arrangement, Bakura could clearly observe the creature his brother had become without craning his neck in uncomfortably obvious positions – still, he made a mental note to make his glances brief and inconspicuous…hopefully. Marik, annoyed that Touzoku had also managed to sit next to Malik, instinctively pulled the small blonde more toward his side – the horned demon responded by simply scooting his chair closer as well.

"Alright," Seto sighed, drumming his fingers against the table, "so ultimately, our goal is to reverse the effects of Malik's original contract and avoid as many unnecessary deaths as possible. Given the circumstances, I'm going to make an educated guess and assume that the only lives that are currently in danger are Malik's and Marik's – however, seeing that Jounouchi and I are in our current situation, we can't rule out that the rest of us are completely safe. This excludes Ryou of course."

"Lucky bastard," Jounouchi mumbled.

"However, if we set out to reverse the contract _exactly_," the former brunette continued, ignoring the remark, "then a possible outcome would be Marik's death – and since he had been trying to kill himself purposefully, it would mark up as a suicide. We all know what that means," he finished gravely, amber eyes flitting to Touzoku, who snorted.

"So is that the only reason I'm even allowed in this discussion? So you can use me as an example?"

"You said you had experience with these sorts of dealings before," Seto reminded him. "You're here because you're a potent information source."

"If you say so," the other demon shrugged, rolling his eyes. Mid-roll, he caught sight of Bakura looking at him very intently, almost as if he wanted to burn a hole right through his forehead. Touzoku had noticed him giving him odd looks back in the bedroom as well; at first he meant to think nothing of it, however, the pale human's continuous stare was starting to piss him off. What was even more unsettling was that he felt as if he had seen those eyes somewhere before, but was absolutely certain that this was the first time the two had met. Perhaps he had seen his face in the short while he had been inside Malik's mind? Yes…that had to be it.

"So what you're saying is that I'd end up like this guy?" Marik asked, jutting his thumb towards Touzoku.

"Possibly."

"But that won't happen," Malik said briskly, though his lilac eyes were painfully cold. "Because I'd couldn't live with myself knowing I had subjected Marik to that."

Bakura's heart skipped a beat.

"So either you both die or you both live," Touzoku stated plainly. "This should end nicely."

"Can you stop talking?" Marik spat, leaning forward to give the horned demon a scathing glare.

"Here's an idea – their lives in exchange for their memories. That way they'll both end up with a blank slate and Malik can end up with me like he's meant to."

"That's a horrible idea!" Malik protested, clenching his fists.

"Well it's better than both of you going poof."

"So you'd rather we turn out like you?" Marik snorted.

"Hey, if you don't know what you're missing, then you can't miss it, can you?" Touzoku chuckled bitterly, his eyes taking on an odd shine. "You only think it's bad now because you know what's coming. But trust me, it's really not as bad as you're all making it out to be."

"Really? Because you don't seem like the happiest star in the sky."

"Neither does anyone else in this place smartass; remember, we're in _Hell_."

"Don't you even _consider_ this dumbass idea as an option," Marik demanded, turning towards Seto and Ryou.

"We weren't going to," the angel retorted, crossing his arms. "Honestly, give us a little credit!"

"That's asking a bit much of the poor guy," Touzoku pouted.

"God, just shut up!"

"So we're back to this discussion, are we?"

"Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah–"

"Oh, that's _real_ mature!"

Bakura had to stifle a laugh. Years ago, when Touzoku was Akefia and the brothers' relationship wasn't in the toilet, he had often mocked their father's overdramatic lectures just minutes after he had left the house. Akefia had always been excellent at mimicking _that_ particular phrase, perfectly imitating the older man's stiff expression. True, he hadn't meant to poke fun at their father this time, he wasn't even aware he was doing it, but that minute detail was enough to give Bakura some peace of mind, knowing (this time for certain) that Touzoku had once been Akefia. He wondered if there were anymore odd mannerisms that had been unknowingly retained, and if there was any chance of reattaching the memories connected to them.

"You know, if you were still alive, you'd be _so old_," Marik teased, stressing the last two words. "So very _old_. Malik would have met while volunteering at a nursing home; that's how _old_ you'd be."

"Marik, he'd be in his mid-thirties at most," Ryou blinked.

"SO. _OLD_."

"You better hope you die young kid, because if you end up here in your sixties, I will _laugh_ at you so hard–"

"Will you two cut it out!" Malik snapped, his final nerve giving way.

"You sure you're not part harpy or something?" Jounouchi said suspiciously, tapping a claw against his chair, "Because this is getting ridiculous."

"I think you have your mythology mixed up," the smaller demon replied moodily. "Either way, there's no way any of us can put a decent plan together if you and Marik keep arguing like a couple of five-year-olds! And Bakura, do you think you can make your nervous glances a little _less_ obvious? Honestly, even I could do better than that, and one of my eyes looks like a flipping spotlight!"

"Seconded," the rest of the table agreed.

"I've no idea what you're talking about!" Bakura coughed, turning bright red.

"Kid," Touzoku drawled, turning to face his little brother, "look. I know my extreme attractiveness can make lesser beings a little awe struck when they first lay eyes on me, but seriously, you look like one of those 'rabbut' things just before a hawk rips its head off."

"Rab_bit_," Malik corrected.

"Whatever."

"Can we please get back to the situation at hand? I'm happy that you're all having so much fun getting under each others' skin (make a sexual comment and _die_ Touzoku), but need I remind you that Malik's _soul_ is on the line here?" Seto ground out, dragging a blotted line onto the parchment. "Marik, I expected you to take this a little more seriously!"

"Well it's hard to keep focus with bull-face over here making an ass of himself!"

"Let Touzoku do whatever he wants, _he's_ not the one in danger here," the former brunette spat. "Now if you would all just sit down, shut up, and pay attention, Ryou and I will draw out Plan A."

"Plan A?" Malik blinked. "Just how many versions have you made?"

"One for everything and anything that could possibly go wrong during the mission!" The lone angel replied, sounding a little shrill. "A few other angels and myself, with the assistance of Seto, have taken it upon ourselves to prepare for the worst…because as we all know, Malik's–"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm a magnet for trouble," the small demon grumbled. "So, what's the plan Ryou?"

"Seto, would you do the honors?"

"As you like it," he sighed. "Alright, so as soon as we get to Dartz's place, Ryou and I will try to…huh?"

The group paused and looked over to Ivory's main door, which had flown open just as Seto had begun to outline the main details of the plan. There was a brilliant white light emanating from beyond the doorway, a familiar glow that brought up bittersweet memories of the time had Ryou accidentally broke the Mirror all those nights ago. The seated demons looked away forcibly, unable to stand the intense light; however, the lone angel looked on as if nothing particularly strange had happened. Bakura and Marik exchanged quizzical looks, slowly turning into ones of speechless amazement as a pair of robed figures stepped into the empty bar, each emitting the same ethereal light Ryou had when he was revealed in his true form.

"Stunning entrance, if not completely unnecessary," Ryou huffed, getting to his feet. "Anyway, I was wondering when you two would show up. Can you cut the glitter while we're down here? There _are_ demons present after all."

"Of course, our apologies" The taller, male angel nodded, instantly becoming less 'glittery' as Ryou had put it. He looked around slowly, observing at the sad state of the once busy tavern. "Are we too late?"

"Couldn't say; nothing aside from mindless bitching has taken place." He turned to the rest of the group warmly, gesturing towards the new arrivals. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Mahaado and Mana; these two have been helping Seto and I with our research."

"A pleasure to finally make your acquaintance," Mahaado nodded.

"So you guys are all demons?" the smaller Mana squealed excitedly, eyes wide. "_Amazing_! You're nowhere near as disgusting as all the scriptures said you'd be!"

"Gee, _thanks_," Malik twitched.

"Ha, I was expecting some monstrous thirteen headed troll or something!"

"That's enough Mana," the tallest angel smiled nervously, noting Malik and Touzoku's murderous glares. "So you haven't been able to explain the plan yet Ryou?"

"We've tried. Several times."

"I see," he smirked. "Well, I can assure you that no more nonsense will take place now that we've arrived – from here on out, it's all business, are we clear?"

"_Crystal_," the demons chorused, each with an extremely sour expression. Even Marik and Bakura looked somewhat put out. From their experience, demons, while unruly, were fun and exceptionally human-like. Angels on the other hand, save for Ryou, who had learned to loosen up after spending some time away from the clouds, seemed painfully rigid and stiff.

This discussion was about to become much more productive. And another word for productive?

Boring.

-

CHAPTER DONE (faints).

Okay, okay, long end note – I'd like to give special thanks to **SunnydayinPallet** who drew me some lovely fanart a while back; it'll be posted on my profile along with some other fanart I've received, now that I've finally learned how to attach links to text! …Yes, I am slow.

I'd also like to give a super huge thank you to everyone who has been patient with my updates for this fic. Honestly, I'd hit a wall last year and it took _a lot_ to finally break it down. Hopefully the next update will come a sooner, but I'm not making any promises, especially considering my classes have suddenly become a lot more taxing.

**But I promise you, this fic will not be abandoned**.

Still, if you'd like to read more from me, I have an pair of stories I'm currently very invested in; _**Ningyo**_ and it's prequel _**Ningen**_. If you haven't read them yet, you should really give them a shot – they're wonderfully twisted in an adorable way (yes, it's possible) and are filled to the brim with yummy Malik goodness.

Also, baby birds…(insane grin)

I'd strongly suggest reading _**Ningyo**_ first, and then _**Ningen**_ – if you don't you'll be SO CONFUSED. …Actually, you'll be confused either way, but since I wrote them, I think I know how they're supposed to be read, you know? For anyone with shipping phobias, _**Ningyo**_ contains Thief, Citron, and a touch of Power (barely there) and _**Ningen**_ has Bronze and developing Thief.

Go read them after you review this chapter, you won't regret it~!

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!  
(Please?)**


End file.
